Curious Encounters
by EisKrahe-SturmKrahe
Summary: After cementing their relationship together Taokaka and Ragna strive to avoid the mayhem caused by a jilted Rachel. Since she is out to get back at Ragna, he will have to try to deal with her wrath and the fall out of everyone else's reactions to being with Tao. . . if he can first survive being Tao's mate. *Complete*
1. Love Can Kill

**AN: This is a continuation of my Curiosity Kills story and I wanna put a heads up in before you start reading. I am gonna change a few things mostly Tao's appearance under the hood. A few people showed me the light and thus I want to repay their patience and willingness to explain how canon makes the kaka's look. Secondly I do want to apologize to my british readers, my english probably won't be to your liking. To my american readers, it won't be much better either. I use a mix of Southern and British english and I know it looks a bit different. It's just my style, please if you are going to review: Please talk about the story not the english. Thank you very much and please enjoy.**

***Disclaimer: I OWN NO RIGHTS TO BLAZBLUE OR IT'S CHARACTERS!***

* * *

**Curious Encounters**

**CHAPTER ONE: Love Can Kill**

Soft breaths and her platinum blonde hair. . . _She may not look like it now but she's still a damn cat._ Even with her hood off, he still envisioned her looking up at him with that huge grin. Still purring. Still a spaz. And still sleeping on his lap. Ragna laughed softly at the thought then closed his eyes in a focus gathering blink.

Ragna's eyes roved over her softly napping face and a smile bloomed genuine across his face. _Tao. . ._ He murmured silently as she warmly exhaled her breath onto his bare chest. It had only been two days ago since they became more than just friends; however, to Ragna it had been the best two days he could remember. Sleeping together, eating together and bathi. . . _GOD DAMN IT! She's sleeping on me, I gotta focus on something else!_ Flushing, Ragna returned his thoughts to the question that kept him awake tonight.

He spent most of those wonderful days pondering on what he really wanted now; work with her to kill Terumi or take a break from the killing and destruction for a while more with her? She would defend him from anyone who wanted to hurt him. She would feed him whatever she could. She would make him feel safe at night. She would tend to his wounds. _Sorta_, Ragna added as he shifted a rogue strand of hair that tickled her nose with each soft exhalation. Tao let out a soft rumble of a purr as she felt his hand caress her check with tender care. Smiling Ragna set his head back down to the wall shutting his eyes in the process. He rarely slept against a wall but Tao seemed to enjoy it. _So it makes her happy, why ruin that?_

The tandem of sleeping breaths intertwined to lull his mind into a deep sleep. _Peaceful._ It stood for everything he couldn't be in the outside world, peaceful. In his world, the one he created with her, in this one room, it remained perfectly so. _This is the part of myself only she will see,_ his subconscious murmured. _This is for her and her alon_- A soft pat landed on Ragna's check and annoyed his subconscious dialog faded into nothingness. Another soft pat fell on his nose and his eyes flew open revealing his annoyance and anger through red vein filled eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Ragna spit in a gravelly tired voice. Tao shrunk back a bit and pulled her paw farther away from his face. Pain showed on her face and inside Ragna cursed himself for not only loosing his rage on her but also for letting himself relax that much- he thought he could stay just alert enough to protect them from whatever danger may come. _She was trying to wake me softly, I seriously need to learn to wake more gracefully,_ he sighed to himself as he threw on an apologetic smirk.

"Sorry Ragna," Taokaka apologized looking down to avoid his gaze, "Tao just wanted to wake you. Rag got mad at Tao yesterday for licking Rag's face, Tao thought this would be better." Ragna recalled the feel of her rough tongue raking across his cheek and stifled a shiver. _This was better,_ he told himself, _I just need to stop being so god damn jumpy._ He threw on a smile to tell her it was okay but before he could speak she added a soft, "Good morning Good Guy."

Laughing at the nickname, Ragna slid his hand under her jaw and lifted it so she could see his smile. "Good morning Love," He soothed and hushed her protests with a firm kiss. _I really like these good morning kisses, they feel. . . Peaceful,_ He mused before he retreated his lips from hers. "Tao, I'm sorry I raised my voice, I am not use to having someone else wake me." He clutched her close to him in a tight embrace before continuing, "And you can call me whatever you want, Ragna or Rag is fine." She squeezed him back and a voice inside him chimed _But if anyone else calls you Rag or Rags you know you'd beat the living shit out of them right. . . ? Oh SHUT THE HELL UP!_

"Okay. Sorry Ragna, Tao will get us breakfast!" She sang as she shimmied her way off his lap. Tao replaced her hood and stretched slowly and sensually, revealing her amber and honey colored legs and thighs to him before darting out of the building and into the alley that hid the shack they slept in that night. _She has no idea how sexy that makes her look. . . Damn it. . ._ Ragna noted how much colder it seemed without her on top of him, it wasn't snowing but it was still very cold. He quickly slipped into his shirt and jacket, and he rose to leave. Ragna shuffled his feet along the rough cobblestone alley as he tried to both remain warm and not draw attention to himself as he returned to the main road. _I wonder what she'll grab us today. A squirrel? A bird? _Ragna's thought suddenly halted as his stomach rumbled it's opinion of that kind of food.

Looking downward, Ragna grumbled tartly annoyed "Shut up," to his stomach and scanned the street for any sign of Tao. Chilly gusts of wind whipped around the corners of the buildings and Ragna sighed at the empty streets guessing that the wind was to thank for his solitude. "Damn it's cold," he mumbled absent-mindedly as he surged forward into the vacant street. "Where the hell could she be?"

"NYA?!" Echoed through the desolate avenues. _Shit! That was Tao. God damn it,_ he cursed as he lurched into a run towards the cry. _she better be alright. . . please be alright._ It took Ragna a few moments to track the sound to a building and in his panic he burst in, the fire of hatred burning in his eyes; however, what he found wasn't Tao in distress but Tao sitting at a table next to a cat with a sword sitting on the ground next to it and a set of steaming porcelain cups in front of them. _A RESTAURANT?! God damn it Tao. . ._ "Ragna! Look, it's the cat person!" Tao called to him waving madly to get his attention. Ragna slowly staggered to the table, frustration obvious in each stomping stride.

"Ragna my boy!" Called the talking cat dressed in a yellow double breasted coat, "Come sit down, I gotta tell ya a few things." His gravelly voice held a old southern drawl and it pulled at Ragna, coaxing a nod from the Bloodedge.

"Yes master." Ragna whispered before awkwardly taking a seat to the left of his master and to the right of his companion. "Uh," he stammered reaching for a mug of his own, "master what are you doing here?"

Lanterns swayed over head, swinging from the bursts of air that followed the new customers entering the little tavern and Ragna didn't like how it made the light dance over Jubei's face. "Well I thought I oughta come find ya. I've been teachin' your brother a thing or two," explained the sword master but Ragna begun inspecting the room with a start, "don't worry Ragna, he ain't here." Ragna sighed and his shoulders relax as he realized he had been clenching them. "He's out lookin' for his girl," the talking cat continued, "said it was important he found 'er." Ragna's face shifted to unease as he thought about why he was looking for her. Ragna put his money on Terumi being the cause and inside he felt bad for Jin. _He's fighting to get his love back, HELL I didn't know he had a thought outside of trying to kill me, but if Terumi did something to Tao. . . No, I won't let him._ Ragna turned his attention to Tao, her ears twitched as she eyed Jubei's two tails and her own tail squirmed as she fought the urge to swipe at them. "Now listen here Ragna," Jubei instructed with a firm tone, "There are a lot of things that happen that I didn't think would. . . But you in a relationship with this girl? HA! My boy you've made me a bit proud! Who'da figured you be a man who was into Kakas?"

"WHAT?!" Ragna shouted as a woman in a white cheongsam dress inched towards the table, mortified at the characters who sat at the table and determined to finish her duties and get away from them, hastily placed bowls of miso soup in front of the two hooded cat figures.

"YAY! Food is here!" Tao cheered, oblivious to Ragna's distress as she lowered her head and took a deep inhale of the steaming soup. "Smells great!"

"Master, I- Tao what did you tell him?!" Ragna sputtered as his hand shook under the table. Tao threw on a frown as she pulled away from her bowl.

"Oh, Ragna food is here, can't it wait?" she pouted.

"No, what in god's name did you tell him?!" Ragna eyes meet hers and she grinned.

"Okay. Well Tao went to get Ragna breakfast and Tao ran into Cat Person. Cat Person invited Tao to have food in here. Tao was so excited to get good food for Ragna that Tao told Cat Person about how Ragna and Tao are mates." Ragna's eyes widened at her rambling and a rough chuckle rose from Jubei at the retelling.

"Well was bout that time ya burst in 'ere Ragna. Gotta tell ya, I was plum surprised." Jubei confessed as he lifted his spoon full of broth. "I don't suppose I could see a few kittens before much longer." teased the swordsman.

"KITTENS?!" coughed Tao, Ragna followed suit but Jubei just smiled. "Tao hadn't thought about it yet." she said absently looking upwards while her head slowly fell, tilting to the left. _Kids? I-I- I never thought of that either. . . Is that even possible? We haven't. . . just shut up Ragna. _Ragna withdrew himself from his thoughts and cleared his throat gaining Tao's attention in the process. "Oh, Tao wouldn't mind if it was with Ragna. Tao loves Ragna and that is all that matters!"

"Well said there Tao, I know how ya feel. Well sorta." Jubei amended as he closed his eye and picked up another spoonful of soup this one with a chunk of tofu resting in the stock. Ragna watched embarrassed as Jubei silently judged him around a mouthful of food. _ERUCH. . ._ Ragna's stomach announced it's presence and red faced Ragna remembered his hungry. "Hehe, Hungry?"

Silently Ragna glared at his master and turned to find their waitress standing behind a counter blatantly staring at them. "Here," Tao soothed with a thin purr, "Rag can have some of Tao's." Ragna turned to find her sliding her bowl closer. _It's almost all gone, I didn't even see her start eating. . . _Smiling he sighed and nodded to her.

"Thank you Tao, I'll get some more for us." whispered Ragna as he took a bite of the tofu and seaweed.

"Well my boy, I gotta say I was expectin' somethin' different when Rachel told me to come find ya. I figured somethin' bad had happened but seems I was worried for the wrong reasons." Jubei divulged as he waved his paw to get their waitresses attention.

Ragna ceased woofing down his food and he paled. _God damn it, Rachel wasn't joking when she said she'd tell people. _"What's that damn rabbit tell you?"

"Well," Jubei started as the server reached his side and he just pointed down to his bowl and nodded to say he wanted another, "She said something about ya needin' my guidance. Said you had gone all barbaric, but ya know how she is. She just said I needed to come see ya is all, now I know why." Jubei finished with a laugh and Ragna reddened as a growl grew in the back of his throat. _I hate that god damn rabbit._ "Love is important though, helped me through my time with the Black Beast." Jubei offered as he scooped up another bite of soup.

"And Ragna loves Tao!" The cat girl called as she eyed her emptying bowl. Ragna picked up his spoon once more and filled his mouth offering only a _hmmmm_ as he agreed with a hum. Wind kicked up as a new customer opened the door and cheers rose from the wait staff, Tao grinned toothily as Jubei looked back and forth from the two.

"Ragna the Bloodedge." Called a firm but whimsical woman's voice and Ragna swallowed his food swiftly. It caught in his throat and he began coughing raggedly as he tried to down the last bite. Tao's smile remained and Jubei murmured an interested sound.

"It's the Furry girl!" Tao called waving ecstatically again to the woman behind Ragna. Ragna turned and internally cursed as he recognized that bushy squirrel like tail, that yellow top peaking out from a black NOL coat and that face. _It's Makoto. I knew this peace with the NOL was too good to last._ Ragna's hand crept to the hilt of his Bloodedge but he remained still as Makoto strolled up to the table. "Sit! Have some breakfast." Tao pleaded and Makoto stared at her before showing a smile and nodding. _Uhhhh. . . okay,_ Ragna thought as his hand fell from his weapon, _that wasn't what I expected._

"The vampire girl was right, you are here." Makoto chimed as she looked around the restaurant. The waitress returned to the table shivering as she placed the new bowl of soup in front of Makoto and she scampered. Ragna realized it was because she realized he was the outlaw 'RAGNA THE BLOODEDGE' but that wasn't what really upset him. _Rachel telling everyone where I am is really Pissing me OFF!_

"That damn rabbit told you I was here?" Ragna cursed and his eyebrow twitched as he watched Makoto start eating HIS soup.

"Yes, she said I had to see for myself, something about how what's going on with you right now would affect me." explained the squirrel-beastkin woman before biting into her first tofu filled spoonful and moaning in delight. Ragna thought back to a previous thought and cursed his luck, _I said I hoped Tao wouldn't bring back a squirrel and what do I have to deal with now? A Squirrel girl who is a part of the NOL. . . Screw my luck._

"Have to do with you?" Jubei questioned beckoning the waitress over once more this time pointing to his bowl again and to his mug of tea. "Don't know bout that one but Ragna finally got to confess his love for 'nother. Bout time too!" added the cat hero.

"Confess?!" hissed Makoto in disbelief. Ragna lowered his head instead looking into his cup so he could avoid her wide eyed gaze. "Oh my goodness, where is Noelle? She must have fainted when you told her! God she hasn't told me yet! Where is she?!" ranted the obviously excited woman.

"What in sam-hill are you talkin' bout? He's in love with this one" Jubei corrected as he pointed to Tao. Makoto blinked twice before gasping loudly. Makoto gasped, Jubei rose his eye brow, Tao smiled and purred, and Ragna. . . Ragna wanted to hang himself.

"RAGNA! What?!" Cried the NOL agent, "What are you going to tell Noel? Do you have any idea what this is going to do to her?!"

"It's not like t- WAIT, don't make me the bad guy for this!" Ragna yelled back at the woman as the waitress cautiously returned and placed a new mug of tea in front of Makoto before trying to slide away undetected. "I don't have to do anything for Noel! I don't plan on seeing her any time soon and I don't want to." Ragna stated taking a gulp of his tea.

"Lacking lady! Lacking lady! Lacking lady!" Tao chimed happily oblivious to Ragna's unease. Jubei cleared his throat and Tao tilted her head in confusion only now realizing how stressed everyone else at the table was. "Nya? Did Tao say something wrong?"

"No. Don't worry about it Tao." Ragna consoled as he put down his tea.

"But Noel! She will be crushed." Makoto complained.

"Look here," Ragna stood and interrupted harshly, "I. . ." Ragna sighed and swallowed to calm his nerves, "I love Tao and Tao loves me. I don't feel that way about Noel so DROP IT!" Ragna growled. Makoto's protests feel quiet and her tail drooped while Tao rose and gave Ragna a firm hug. "Master, are you paying for this?" He said already mentally out the door.

"Yeah Ragna, I got this one." Jubei answered with a small smirk. Makoto remained quiet, Jubei chose to stayed quiet, Tao purred quietly hanging on Ragna and Ragna. . . Ragna still wanted to hang himself. _I love Tao, I will not kill myself, I love her, I love her, I love. . . _Ragna internal chanted as he started for the door and the waitress reappeared with the soup that would have been his. A smile formed at his lips as another silly thought rose through his head. He saw her starting to relax now that he was leaving, _I hope master tips her well, she's having a tough day._

"Hey Tao." Ragna chimed as he pulled open the door and the chilly wind soared all around him. She was there to keep him warm and for that he was grateful.

"What?" Tao mewed as they slid into the street and the door closed behind them.

"I love you. Even if it'll kill me, I love you." Tao tilted her head at the statement but she squeezed his arm tighter to tell him she felt the same way.

_I really hope being in love won't kill me. . ._

* * *

**AN: Hello dear readers! It's Eis again, and you've guessed it! People seemed to really enjoy my story about Taokaka and Ragna so I'm making this story so you guys will know what happens next! I've planned a few fun encounters already and I am gonna have loads of fun doing certain characters. That doesn't mean you can't have some input too! As always you can send me a PM to give me suggestions on what you'd like to see with some of these characters when they confront Ragna and Tao, plus it'd be fun to see what you guys want to see.**

**I do want to thank a few people in particular for helping me make this story better, canon wise anyway. I want to particularly thank Abyss Kurokari for his incite as well as Mr. War for his constant poking. . . Yes, I know you want more and I hope you enjoy.**

**WARNING: Chapter 3 and a few others may be posted separately from the main story because they will have material of a 'Mature Nature' in them. I know Chapter 3 will have some lemons and fan service in a sense so I wanted to let you guys know before you guys go from chapter 2 to chapter 4 and complain that I can't count or that it is missing. . . Yep.**

**As I always say: Keep reading and stay classy my friends.**


	2. Jealousy Can Kill

****Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO BLAZBLUE OR IT'S CHARACTERS**  
On with the Show!**

* * *

**Curious Encounters**

**Chapter Two: **Jealous Can Kill

"Tao thinks we should stay in town!" pleaded the cat woman as she hung on Ragna's legs.

"NO! Tao I wanna get out of here before Rachel sends anymore unneeded surprises our way." Ragna's tempter remained from his latest encounter with the blonde vampires wrath. _That damn blood-sucker is really upset. This is ridiculous!_ Ragna glanced down at Tao as she remain clamped to his legs in protest, legs dragging on the soft packed dirt of the road leading out of town. "Knowing that leech, she'll keep telling people we're here and then we'll be in trouble." _God knows I don't want to see Kokonoe or Hakumen or. . . She wouldn't dare tell Terumi. She CAN'T be That angry. . ._ "Tao please pick up your feet, I want to leave because I don't want to get you hurt."

Tao let go of Ragna's legs and he drew to a halt after a half step without her weight to slow his progress. "Tao can protect Ragna," offered the hooded girl as she stood up and looked down at his legs, "Ragna, it's cold out there and we have no food. Can't Ragna wait til after it gets warm." Ragna jaw fell slack, though he was able to keep his mouth from opening it was a challenge for him to do so. _I didn't think of it that way, Tao would complain the whole way about not having enough food. . . God damn it, why does she have to be right for once. _"Tao hates the cold!" she added throwing on a toothy frown as she danced up and down as a visual sign of her distress. _I take back what I said._

"Tao," He started with a huff but she started to plead up at him with her huge red eyes and sad face, "I- Tch, damn it. Fine we'll stay til it gets a _Little_ warmer then we're out of here." Tao threw on a huge smile and jump on him, hugging him extra tightly. "Ugh!"

"YAY! Thank you Good Guy!" Tao shouted as she wrapped her legs and arms around him in an odd hug that threw Ragna off balance.

"Hey, cut that out!"

"YAY!"

"I SAID STOP IT TAO!"

* * *

Rachel watched with a slight twitch marring her otherwise perfect brow. _Oh my, _she noted, _she is as energetic as ever. It is funny how he thinks he can run from me. That dog never was much of a thinker. _A thought crossed her mind but she dismissed it as a foolish joke she'd have to save to spit in his face the next time she had a chance to speak to him alone. "Always playing with cats, he truly is a foolish dog." She whispered as she turned and warped away with the use of her magic.

She wondered from her portal towards her next accomplice in her revenge against Taokaka. _Taokaka? Yes, I need to find a way to get back at her but she's so dense. I will just have to do something about that problem of hers. Otherwise I will be doing nothing but annoying Ragna while she goes unpunished for her insolence._ "Princess," called her shape shifting servant currently resting as a parasol, "Are you really sure you need to get others involved? We would be happy to help you do it instead of relying on these pawns."

"Nago, how dare you say I need them to punish Ragna." Chided the Vampire. "I will have to teach you a lesson in manners for your impertinence."

"Oh I am so sorry princess! Forgive me." begged the cat face appearing from the top of the Umbrella in her hand.

Rachel continued to stroll down the hallway of the inn as she prepared to confiscate yet another person in Ragna's life to address his new found _Problem. _"I see no reason as to why I should dirty my hands in this task when others would happily serve that task for me. Besides I do so enjoy how it makes Ragna squirm. His brutish personality is ill-equipped in dealing with such pressures. Perhaps he may learn a lesson from this, for once." As she finished she opened the door and quietly closed it behind her; in front of her lie a resting Noel Vermillion.

Noel rested on a bed with her forearm over her eyes while she mumble something to herself lightly. Her hat sat on a wicker chair a few meters away form the bed and her long blonde hair sprawled over the mattress. "What can I do?" she whispered as her hand slide down her thigh towards her guns - Bolverk.

"Hello miss Vermillion," calmly said the vampire and Noel nearly jumped off the bed while grasping for her Nox Nyctores. "Do no worry. I shall not harm you, I require your assistance."

"W- W-why? What do. . ." Noel let the question tapper off as she took a deep breath in an attempt to regain her relaxed state.

"I require your assistance with Ragna," stated the ancient girl calmly and Noel visually tensed up, "Would you like me to tell you more or is that enough to satisfy your curiosity?"

"R-R-R-Ragna! What's wrong with Ragna?" Stammered the girl as a fearful expression took hold of her face. Rachel fought the desire to smile but she retained her bored countenance as she strolled closer to the girl and she rose her parasol over her right shoulder.

"I hate to be a barer of bad news, however; I cannot do anything about this latest development without other's involvement. Ragna has been confronted by Taokaka and now is full of anguish and despair. It seems that cat woman is determined to get to Ragna at any cost. I arrived just in time to see what had happened and the woman attacked me for trying to get between them." Rachel paused as she took a breath and debated how to word her next phrase so as it would be technically the truth but still not as it seemed. "I am not quite sure what will happen if she remains, but I knew I had to get others involved."

"Tao is hurting Ragna?! I- I have to do something!" Noel squeaked as she reached for her hat and started for the door only to be stopped by Rachel's outstretched parasol. "Huh?"

"Allow me to help you miss Vermillion, it is the least I can do for procuring your assistance." Rachel paused and lifted the cat parasol out Noel's way and she closed it swiftly into her right hand. "This way" she added as she summoned another portal and teleported both herself and the young woman out of the inn and towards the unsuspecting couple.

* * *

"Tao knows! Let's go visit Scruffy Man, he'll let us stay the night!" Tao shouted to Ragna as they turned the corner towards the clinic Litchi always worked at. To Ragna it was the only Landmark in the area that he knew of. _I hate that idiot, he's gonna spout a bunch of shit about peace and justice and love. . . God, I hate ninjas. _Ragna retreated from his thoughts as Tao trotted over and wrapped her arm around his.

Holding in a laugh Ragna nodded and smiled down a the girl, "Sure we can go see Bang. He might even let us have our own room for the night." The last part was said jokingly but Tao shyly nodded and Ragna thought he could see her blush a little. _Well I can pretend I can see her blushing, hehe She's cute when she-_

"Ragna, may I speak with you for a second," called a familiar high pitched high brow voice and Ragna stopped his thought short. _Shit it's Rachel._ Tao tensed up a bit as both she and Ragna turned to find Rachel standing no more than five meters away with a neutral expression on her face.

"Ragna be careful it's the bunny lady!" warned Tao and Ragna rose an eyebrow. _I can see that Tao,_ he quietly thought to himself. "Why is Bunny Lady trying to upset Ragna?"

"I am trying to do no such thing. Please refrain from calling me by that nickname. If you must address me by something call me Rachel." instructed the calm vampire. "Ragna, if I could speak with you in private for just a second I believe we have much to discuss."

Tao shrunk down as if ready to pounce but Ragna rested his hand upon her shoulder with a squeeze to tell her no. "Tao. Don't worry about it, I'm gonna talk to the Rabbit then we can go get Lunch with Bang, alright?" Tao's ears and tail drooped as he started forward but she nodded.

"Okay, Tao will wait." She said in a melancholy sigh.

Ragna followed a silent Rachel as they begun down the road towards the closest alley where they would not be interrupted. "What the hell is this all about Rabbit?" Ragna ventured as they continued around a corner into a narrow alley. "What is so important you can't say it in front of Tao?"

Rachel smirked with her back towards Ragna, he was unable to see her mentally check off another step in her plan. If she was correct Noel should be getting to Tao right about now. . .

* * *

"TAOKAKA!" Sounded in Tao's ears as she waited for her mate to return from his conference with the 'Bunny Lady'.

"Huh?" Tao mouthed, tilting her head as she turned to find the source that called out her name.

"**OPTIC BARREL!**" screamed the voice and a sharp crack resonated through the air, Tao didn't know it yet but she was under attack. The force of Noel's strike threw Tao several meters before she crashed into a wall with a sodden thwack.

"Ow! THAT'S IT!" Tao hissed as started swaying to loosen her muscles in her arms so she could claw whoever had attacked her. "It's Lacking Lady! Tao will pay you back for that!"

"Don't call me that!" Shouted the blonde that jumped out the shadow of a building. "This is for Ragna!"

**THE WHEEL OF FATE IS TURNING. . . . REBEL ONE!**

_**MEANWHILE. .**__**.**_

Rachel turned to Ragna and nodded, "This seems a sufficient enough distance so as that she cannot hear us" Rachel noted out loud. "I would image you would like to know why I have appeared before you."

"You're damn right I wanna know." Ragna spit annoyed that she always believed him a fool but lately she'd become even more of a bitch than usual. _She might not look old enough but I bet she's at that time of the month. I mean, even she isn't normally this much of a Bitch to deal with._

"My my Ragna, as impatient as ever it seems. Shame for me to have come all this way to receive your apology and have it ruined by your vehemence." Rachel admonished and Ragna bristled. Bringing her parasol to her right shoulder she smiled a coy smile.

"What the hell Rabbit!" Ragna cursed at her response, sure he felt a bit bad that Tao smacked her but she did sort of deserve it. "You want me to apologize? HELL NO!" Ragna sneered at her as he tried to refrain from scoffing at her. "Ask Tao to apologize. I don't think she needed to slap you but for God Damn sake Rachel, you did sorta provoke her."

"You are very rude for a dog who refers to himself as a hero. Really Ragna, will you ever learn any tact?" Rachel cooed in a slight unnerved soft taunt. "Seeing as you were the reason that I was assaulted I must insist that you apologize to me."

"I- I- Hell no! I told you I am not going to apologize for that, it wasn't my fault. Apologize to Tao and then I might apologize to you, you blood-sucking leech!"

"Ragna, you really must learn to control that temper of yours. You're savage nature has yet to improve and I thought sending Jubei would have done more to fix your rude mouth. I do not plan on leaving this place til you apologize, or would you like it if I sent more acquaintances your way?" Rachel threatened with feign indifference. "Hakumen or your brother Jin for example. How about that girl you had eyes for, before Tao. Miss Vermillion?"

"You BITCH!" Ragna raged as his hand crept to the handle of his blade, his blood thundered through him as he considered how any of them would react. Noel however was the one person he was most afraid of running into. _Hakumen would try to kill me, that I don't want to but can deal with. Jin would be hard to deal with but it seems he's calmed down a great deal, though he could be jealous that I have a woman to be with and he is still looking for his. . . but Noel. . . She would be hurt. DAMN IT, why is she so fragile? She's a soldier she should be able to handle this world without me. She actually might try to hurt Tao. I cannot let THAT happen! _"Rachel, You need to stop this now! I am not going to apologize but don't bring her into this." Ragna stumble on his words and his eyes shot to the smirk that quickly appeared on Rachel's face. _Shit, I meant to say them not her. _Sure Ragna had been sort of sweet on Noel,_ well sorta sweet. . . In my mind I was._ Ragna's feelings for her had cooled lately as he fought to return her to normal. He found it more akin to being responsible for her safety like a step sister or an adopted cousin and he didn't want to hurt her further. "Don't bring Noel into this. Don't bring any of them into this God Damn It!"

"Oh, did I strike a nerve? I fear that it may already be too late for that. I sent miss Nanaya to rendezvous with you, how do you know that she hasn't already informed miss Vermillion of your betrayal?" the woman suggested as she moved her parasol off of her shoulder.

"Betrayal?! God damn it Rabbit, that's it! I'm done with you!" Ragna hissed as his hand trembled and twitched threatening to move on its own.

"Ragna," Rachel called to him before he could leave and she pulled her parasol close and rested it's tip near her lips, "What is it you see in Taokaka? I believe your relation will lead you away from your goal of finishing out Terumi and Relius." She watched as his arm stop twitching and he threw on a evil glare. Ragna pulled hand away from his hilt as she finished, "It is wisest if you leave her."

"Rachel, she. . ." Ragna paused and turned so his right shoulder faced her, "She is what I need right now, she makes me happy and she doesn't try to manipulate me into doing anything." He answered but inside a voice joked _Except for get her food. . . SHUT UP! This is serious!_

"Ragna!" Rachel raised her voice and Nago cried out in dismay as she dropped him onto the cold cobblestone. "If you pick this up and agree to not insult me again, I will take you as a servant and I will recall all my efforts against you." She was sure he did not understand the significance of her actions with Nago but it would mean something to her if he would for once show the signs she wanted to see. It was an old custom but to her family and to the other nobles of this world it still held purpose. If only. . .

"Hm," Ragna huffed looking at the cat umbrella on the ground and scoffed, "Tch, Tao is waiting for me. Just leave us alone Rachel." With that Ragna turned his back on the vampire and started a fast jog back towards his mate.

* * *

Both women panted and took a few seconds to observe the damage they had taken in their duel. Noel was knocked down first but she unleashed a quick flurry of attacks with her Bolverk to knock over Tao. As Tao rose for another surge Noel knew she had one last chance to beat her. _This is for Ragna _sounded in her thoughts. Tao started swaying again and Noel readied herself for anything. "TAO! What the Hell!" bellowed a deep familiar voice and Noel's heart rose in delight. _Ragna! He's okay, thank goodness._

"Oh Rawgnya!" Tao panted as he sprinted towards them. Taokaka slumped to the ground tuckered out as Noel shifted from foot to nervously, uncertain what to do. _Ragna is alright, was Rachel wrong? What's going on here?_

"Noel! What are you doing to Tao!" Ragna demanded as he slide to a stop between the two women. Noel dropped her weapons and took in a deep breath, she was so confused.

"R- Ragna, are you alright?" Noel breathed harshly as she tried to calm herself down as well as cool off from her skirmish with Tao.

"Noel." Ragna said in a calm even voice but his face contorted in a pained and upset manner. "Did that rabbit put you up to this?"

"Um, I-" she started but instead stopped with a blush, realizing he knew she'd come for him, "uh-huh. Rachel said Tao had taken you captive and was hurting you."

"Goddamn Rabbit!" Ragna spit with a snarl. "Damn it, you can't be that big of an Idiot Noel! She's using you to get back at me." Noel froze confused. _I. . . I-I. . . I just wanted to make sure he was alright, I didn't know! Why does he have to be so mean to me? _Noel looked down, right now those eyes hurt to look into. Normally she loved to gaze into them but she had just hurt him somehow and she didn't want to look into those vivid eyes.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Noel timidly offered, hoping her words would calm him. "What's going on?"

Tao rose and shimmied up to Ragna's back and she looked over his shoulder at Noel. "It's. . ." Ragna began but stopped for fear of telling her more than she needed to know. "It's sorta complicated, Rachel is angry at Tao and me." He explained shortly, happy she wasn't looking him in the eyes. "Tao and I have decided to start traveling together and Rachel ran into us on a bad day and Tao attacked her because she was upsetting me." Tao mewed happily and Noel rose her head to see Tao nodding vigorously. "Since then, she's been sending people to bug me and Tao." Ragna rushed on before Tao said anything to get him in further trouble with his allies.

"Oh." Noel said face red in embarrassment, she was a bit relieved but she still was a bit iffy on what actually transpired. "I see, I am sorry. What did she say?" _What could she have said about Ragna to make Tao act that way? I want to know because I want to pay her back for lying to me and hurting Ragna!_ Tao side stepped Ragna and threw on a toothy grimace and Ragna face took on a panicked appearance as Tao started towards her.

"Bunny Lady said Ragna was a barbaric dog and that he was taking advantage of Tao!" Tao started and Ragna near about had a heart attack. _Take. . . T-Taken advantage of?! _Noel's inner voice questioned horrified. "No one insults Tao's mate! Tao loves Ragna and will protect Ragna from evil Bunny Girl!" Noel's eyes grew wide and Ragna froze mortified.

Ragna's inner voice chimed in and Ragna had nothing to say back to it. . . _Cats outta the bag. . ._

* * *

Bang sat confidently in front of the bleeding Ragna as Litchi bandaged him up. Tao sat melancholy next to him as she watched the 'booby lady' use her Ars Magis to heal him and then bandage what she could of his wounds. "So," Litchi questioned in a patronizing tone, "Tao told Noel you two had become an item and she exploded on you?"

Ragna grunted as she pulled tight on the bandage and the aches intensified for a second. "Well I think it would have been fine, I wanted to calm her down. But she started stammering about Tao lying and I yelled at her. It's my own God Damn fault for thinking I could calm her down. Who knew she was that god damn strong when she's pissed. Hurt like a Son of a Bitch!"

"Tao is sorry good guy, it's all Tao's fault you got hurt." Tao sorrowfully moaned as she put her head down on his shoulder. Ragna laughed bitterly at that but didn't push her off though it did ache just a bit.

"Don't worry about it Tao, I said it was my bad." Ragna advised.

Bang stood and puffed up his chest before turning to them. "Do not worry miss Tao. Miss Litchi will have him back to normal soon! I, Bang Shishigami, am happy to see that you and Ragna have taking your feeling for one another so seriously! Love prevails and I will stand by you to ensure it always will!" Bang finished with a loud laugh and Ragna twitched at the man's inability to keep his voice down.

"Oh, be quiet Bang, you're going to give him a headache, if you don't disturb my other patients first." Litchi insisted as she took a step back and inspected Ragna once more.

"My apologies miss Litchi." Whispered the ninja.

Ragna turned to find Tao still resting her head on his shoulder and he leaned his neck over so he could rest his head against hers. Tao let off a soft moan and happiness and Ragna debated whether to go outside again or just stay inside til winter was over. "You know what they say Ragna," offered Litchi, "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

"Tell me about it," Ragna agreed while feeling his new bandages over stomach with his hand, "I don't need those two woman angry at me."

Litchi smirked and leaned in to whisper something in his ear. Ragna tensed up and Tao's ears twitched as she strained to hear what the woman in red had said. "And don't you forget it." Litchi added before turning and heading out the door.

"Wait miss Litchi, can I help you with your next patient?" Bang offered as he followed her out the door like a lost love-sick puppy. Ragna thought about what she said and he couldn't help put shiver at the thought. . .

_Jealousy is a killer. . ._

* * *

**AN: Hello ello! Chapter two is up and I gotta say it turned out a lot better than I thought it would. I do wanna give a warning to everyone, you might not realize it but how Rachel uses her parasol is an actual form of sending messages and flirting that was used back in the Victorian era. If you really wanna know all the things that were said PM me and I'll send you a link, otherwise you will have to just look it up on your own time. **

**I wanna personally thank Revtor21 and Bunny153539. Thanks you guys I believe you are my first two followers, I also wanna thank you guys who review, favorite and follow my story I am very pleased that I have any sort of fan.**

**Alright people I could have gotten this chapter done a few days earlier but I'm working on a few things at once and school so If anything I'll be trying to make weekly posts. . . CHAPTER 4 will be in at least 2 weeks unless I work extra hard to release Chapters 3 and 4 at the same time. REMEMBER! Chapter 3 is gonna be a one shot on the Mature page, it isn't needed for the story but if you want to read it I won't shy away from THAT element of this story.**

**Stay Classy and Keep Reading Good Stories. . . Thanks for reading mine.**


	3. Brotherly Love Can Kill

****Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO BLAZBLUE OR IT'S CHARACTERS**  
(Ragna) "Is there Anything in this GOD DAMN Story that WON'T Kill me?!"  
WARNING: Chapter Three is on the Mature page under "Curious Encounters (Mature Chapters)" but isn't needed for the story.**

* * *

**Curious Encounters**

**Chapter Four: **Brotherly Love Can Kill

Ragna woke up this morning tired and in a foul mood. _God damn nightmares,_ Ragna thought as he stretched his sore muscles and examined his recent bad luck, _damn it.__ A 'fun' dream with Tao turns into a bloodbath. Damn I need a break from this crap! _Litchi woke him this afternoon and rechecked his bandages while he struggled not to think about her part in his dream. She had taken care of him yesterday and then sent Tao out so he could get his rest. Ragna was not very pleased about that but he respected that she let him have the whole room to himself. Talking with her about his issues with Rachel helped him relax a bit but after that dream all his stress returned. Startling himself awake in the middle of the night is not how he liked to start any day but finding Tao only a few meters away helped him unwind quick enough.

Tao tried to creep up behind him but Ragna noted her large red eyes from under a cot next to him before she had a chance to get to him. "Rawgnay, guess who!" she cried out as she hopped up behind him and threw her large gloved paws over his eyes. _Tao, _he laughed to himself, _I love you sometimes. You're not very good at this._

"Hmmmm," he mumbled and smiled before guessing, "Tao?"

"Arg! Ragna got Tao." Tao mewed with a fake hurt voice. "Good morning Ragna! Ragna sleep any better?" Ragna turned to find her smiling up at him, her hood sat at her neck and he smiled down at her. Something seemed different this time. It took him a few moments before it hit him. _Her eyes are red? I thought under the hood they were green._ Tao gave him a curious tilt of her head as regained his composure.

"Yes Tao." Ragna lied and kissed her forehead lightly before beaming to her again. He was genuinely glad she pulled his mind from the day before. "You look really pretty today Tao." He offered and she blushed lightly surprised at the comment.

"Thank you Rag! You look a lot better today, Tao is sorry about yesterday." she apologized and Ragna sighed. He really hoped she wouldn't bring that up, at least not yet. He leaned in and kissed her lips softly. After a few seconds they parted only to renew their passionate show a few more times and she closed her eyes, blissfully enjoying the feeling of his lips upon hers. "Hmmmm" Tao purred pleased.

"Don't worry about it Tao. I don't care about that crap, not right now." Ragna admitted wrapping his arms around her. Tao opened her eyes and gazed up at him, green replaced the red in her eyes and Ragna rose an eye brow. "Tao, why are your eyes. . . Green?" Bewildered Tao gazed up at him and mewed curiously up at him.

"Uh," she drawled before smiling a smaller but still toothy grin up at him, "because Ragna makes Tao very happy!" Blinking at the statement, Ragna strained to stay silent. _It changes with moods? That seems. . . Interesting. . . I will never understand Kaka's._ Ragna's mind swirled with questions but Tao nuzzled into the hollow crook of his neck before he could ask anymore. "Ragna, Let's get foooooood!"

"Ha, alright Tao, sorry. We'll get something." _The woman's brain is in her stomach. . ._

Releasing Ragna and pulling her hood back over her face, Tao swirled around slamming him with her twin platinum blonde braids. "Come on Rag! Tao needs food!" cried the cat girl and Ragna obligingly followed her out the a door into the main hall and then out into the bright afternoon sun.

* * *

"Where is the Black Beast?" Asked the haunting metallic sounding voice. A large silver knight from a long forgotten age loomed agitated over the small black lace covered vampire. "Don't waste my time, if you knew where the beast is we must act now." Rachel rose a dainty eyebrow and turned her back to the metal-coated hero.

"Follow me and I will lead you to him," she stated as she lead Hakumen past a silently obedient servant dressed in a classical butler black coat, vest and soft black silk slacks. Valkenhayn merely watched as the two strolled past him but his jaw clinched as one of the other five heroes passed him. "You may do with him what you will," continued the high-class woman as she shot a evil eye to her butler, "however, you must bring him to me before you do. You must remember you are a servant of mine and I do not take lightly to disobedience."

"Hmph," protested the large swordsman as he turned his faceless gaze towards Valkenhayn in acknowledgement, "I will do what is needed but I will see if I can do what I can to ensure he will see justice first." The hero didn't like doing Rachel's bidding but in this case he minded not. Valkenhayn on the other hand did.

Valkenhayn rarely spoke up against his master but this was one of those times he knew she had stepped over her bounds. They had argued over it that night while he served her evening meal. Sending Hakumen after _him_ because of something as slight as choosing Taokaka over her seemed cruel. Hakumen was determined to destroy Ragna due to some zealous belief it would save the world from a danger that no longer existed.

Valkenhayn's long gray pony-tail swayed as he turned his head to watch the two pass and he grounded his teeth behind a blank expression. After he had pleaded his case she had told him to hunt down the Bloodedge and bring him to her as well. He could not disobey a command but he surely felt that it was a mistake to do so. "Valkenhayn," Rachel called without looking and he snapped out of his momentary laze, "You are to depart after I return for my afternoon tea. Please have it prepared by the time I return."

"Yes madam. I shall have it ready in the study when you return." Valkenhayn reported steadily and turned to complete his allotted task. Deep down he felt bad for Ragna but as Rachel put it, _Cats and dogs cannot lie together and expect to survive. . ._

* * *

Tao raced ahead of Ragna full of energy after consuming over two-thirds of the meat buns they had ordered from a food stand next to the clinic. Ragna wasn't hungry anymore but since Tao decided to eat most of his share he wasn't as satisfied as he'd hoped he be after the mini-feast. _Tao can eat so much and still have that sexy figure, I'm not complaining, but I swear I will NEVER understand Kakas._

Tao bounced happily near a corner street and Ragna smirked as he finally caught up to her. She seemed more exuberant than usual and he fiddled with the possible reasons while he came up beside her. "RAGNA!" The hooded woman howled.

"What's going on Tao?"

"Tao smells other kakas! Please let Tao go visit them!" She moaned while shivering in excitement. Ragna rose an eyebrow and considered the thought. _Kakas? Could be fun to watch Tao play with other Kakas._

Another voice inside his head echoed the phrase but added a sarcastic twist that dripped with derision. _You know she won't be the only one they wanna play with. They will claw you. They will climb on you. They will probably gnaw on you because you smell like meat buns. You don't want to go. _Ragna's face contorted at the comments and he wanted to scream at himself for letting the thoughts come to mind. Before he had time to come up with a good way of saying, 'no, you're wrong, screw you' another voice chimed lightheartedly.

_You probably will have a good time, when was the last time you got to have fun with Tao? _Coaxingly, the second voice continued, _Rachel wouldn't put little Kakas in danger and when Tao is happy you are happy._

_When you and Tao get to be alone, _retorted the first voice, _that is when you can be happy. . ._

_No. . . _Ragna's own thoughts rung out, silencing both of the other voices. _I think it would be fun and it will be good for me... and for Tao. _Coming to a decision Ragna returned the smirk to his face and nodded to Tao. "Sure Tao, it'll be fun."

"YAY! Thanks Good Guy!" Tao sung and clutched at his hands while she danced happily. With her paw still wrapped around his hand she raced towards the scent, dragging a protesting but amused Ragna close behind.

* * *

"HEY!" Ragna whined with a smile on his face, "Stop with the clawing! I like this jacket!" Several cute shadow-faced hooded kittens dropped from his arms as he raised them higher into the air.

"Sowwry!" cooed three of them in tandem and Ragna laughed lightly at the lisp in their young speech. Ragna for the first time that he could remember, was enjoying being around children. Sure they weren't the normal, 'LOOK it's the Bloodedge outlaw, run for your lives' screaming children that had been brainwashed by the NOL but they were children all the same. These kids didn't see him as evil, he was fun to them. _Could be because Kakas have short attention spans and they don't realize I'm a 'murderous outlaw' but it's still kinda nice._

Ragna's thoughts traveled around his future with Tao. The idea of having 'kittens' with her like Jubei had joked didn't frighten him as he thought it might. He still wanted to destroy Terumi and save Saya before he would let it come to that but it didn't seem impossible to think about anymore. _Hell I might be able to live a normal life after all of this. I think I'd lik- _"OW!" he cried as one of kittens clawed his elbow trying to climb on the tall man who sat next to them. "Oh, that's it! I'm gonna get you now!" He shouted and the kittens mewed frightened as they scampered towards the larger Kaka woman who came with him.

Tao chatted excitedly with a few of the elder kakas when they had arrive but after promising to look after the kittens they had left to get some much needed rest. Tao had spent the last few minutes pulling random things out her pockets for the kaka children to play with - mostly balls of yarn, a few random pillows and even a set of fish bones. "Save us!" pleaded one of the kittens as it passed Tao. She turned confused towards Ragna who happily played the role of the feared monster and she threw on a smile, picking up one of the pillows before hurling it at him. "TAKE THIS!" shouted the kaka warrior and Ragna laughingly dodged it but before he could get much closer all the kittens started picking up more pillows and started bombarding him with the not so soft bags of fluff.

"What the H-Uff" Ragna groaned as he took a pillow to the face and he fell over. _That actually hurt... Where the HELL does Tao keep all these pillows, and why do they hurt so bad?! _Tao growled a furious battle shout and leapt towards the downed 'enemy of the Kakas'. Ragna grunted loudly when Tao landed on top of him but she just smiled down at her prey.

"WE WIN!" Tao roared and the tiny kakas cheered triumphantly to one another. Ragna struggled to move under her weight and Tao purred an amused rumble as she gazed deeply into his hetero-chromial eyes. "Tao won, Tao wants a prize," she said passionately before lowering her lips onto his. A few kittens laughed and made funny sounds as the lover kissed but Ragna did his best to ignore them and enjoy the moment. _You're around children you pervert, _warned a voice, _don't get too excited. OH SHUT UP!_ Tao pulled away and sweetly sighed, "Good prize."

"Hehe," Ragna chuckled from underneath his hooded mate and fixed his sight on her red orbs, "Yes. Now can you get off of me." Tao squeaked her surprise as he flipped her off of him in a swift motion and surged to his feet with a intimidating battle cry.

The kaka children scattered and Ragna laughed at their enthusiasm to play along.

"Black Beast!" bellowed a fierce and foreign metallic tone that could come from no one other than Hakumen. Ragna stiffened and Tao jumped at the call. The little kakas, now truly scared, skittered behind Ragna and Tao as they viewed the giant silver-plated man for the first time. "I've come to ensure you do not get to perform your task of destruction!"

"Damn it, of all the times!" Ragna growled as he turned towards the wall where he rested his sword when they had arrived. _This is just great! I have to get him out of here and away from Tao and the other kakas. _"Now really isn't a good time for this you psychotic suit of armor!" he shouted as he dashed over to his weapon and threw it over his shoulder. _Hakumen is one of the few people in this world I am willing to call my sword by it's real name for. . . Blood-Scythe, it's time to slay this bastard. I have too much to defend. . . _Ragna raced back to where he was standing between the kakas and the legendary swordsman ready to guard them to the end. Tao; however, had different plans.

Tao raced in front of Ragna and pulled out her claws before giving the silver-clad warrior a frown. "Mask person! Why are you here?" she demanded and Ragna stiffened.

"Tao don't!" he hissed.

"I did not come here to fight you poor creature. Why do you defend the destroyer of this world?" questioned Hakumen as his gaze shifted between the Kaka and the Bloodedge.

"Tao asked first!" She shot back stubbornly.

"The observer sent me to claim the beast." he answered plainly before resting his hand on the hilt of his colossal blade. _Rachel! Damn it, I should have known better. . . _Ragna cursed at himself as he took in a deep breath and his eyes moved onto Tao, standing defiantly in front of him.

"Bunny Lady is angry at Ragna because Ragna is Tao's mate." Tao responded angrily but with a playful smile and Hakumen paused, hand pulling away from his sword for a bit.

"Mate?" He said head swiveling around to look at all the children around the feet of the two warrior's in front of him. "What do you mean mate?"

Ragna fought with his desire to pull Tao aside and scream at her for letting everyone know their private lives but at this moment he just wanted to get her out of danger. If Hakumen wanted to talk to Tao, Ragna was not gonna interrupt. _Tao please don't piss him off. . . Is that too much to god damn ask._

"Tao and Ragna have mated. We love each other, cocky person needs to not threaten our family!" Tao demanded and the hero took a step back in surprise. Ragna also almost coughed in surprise but he was afraid it would draw Hakumen's attention to him if he did. Hakumen steadied himself and rested his hand by his side.

"Family. . ." Hakumen mumbled before going deep into though. _I didn't know kakas could have children with humans. If this girl and the beast were to have children they couldn't become beasts themselves. . . Could they? No. Hmmmm, Last time I saw this girl was five months ago, I suppose she could have had children with the beast in that time. Could fatherhood calm the beasts rampage and push him on the right path. . . A family. . . _

Hakumen broke from his silence with a nod and a warning - "Ragna, protect your family, I will not hunt you today. The vampire still has it out for you but it's her problem to collect you not mine. Watch your back Black Beast." Before Hakumen could see Tao's and Ragna's response he turned his back on them and glided away with hard but silent steps. _Congratulations on your family. . . Brother._

Ragna grasp on his sword twitched as he realized what Hakumen thought. Taking a deep breath he exhaled and his stress slowly dispersed. Tao smiled a huge sly grin and she called out to the warrior who was retreating to collect his thoughts. "THANK YOU MASK PERSON!"

Tao turned to Ragna and hugged him tightly. The little kakas cheered believing they 'forced' away another evil adversary with they're superior numbers and strength. Ragna, on the other hand, was supremely confused and at a loss for word. "Tao. . ." he whispered as soon as enough moisture returned to his mouth, "how did you do that?"

"Nya?" she mewed as she pulled away from his body in confusion. "Tao doesn't know, Tao just thought that Tao would stand up for Ragna and Mask Person would leave Ragna alone." Ragna took in a deep breath realizing it was just by shear luck they didn't have to fight with the strongest swordsman around. _Tao is making me look like an idiot again. ._ . Ragna paused his though and smiled,_ God I am glad she does, otherwise I'd of had to kill Hakumen._

Ragna hugged Tao back in a sign of praise for her good job and inhaled a deep breath from around her hood. The slight chill of the afternoon returned now that they weren't moving anymore and Ragna shook in contented relief. Tao pulled away from the hug first and turned to look in the direction in which the silver armored man had left. They stood there together, warm in the cool afternoon. The moment seemed to bring a thought to mind and Ragna opened his mouth to say it but a new, cold monotone voice ruined it.

"A family, brother?" came the chilling tone of Jin's voice from right behind the pair of lovers. Ragna spun around to find a pair of green eyes, an eyebrow raised and a confused looking Jin standing five meters away.

"Jin!" Ragna squeaked in surprise and he debated whether to raise his _Bloodedge _against his brother.

"Good to see you again Brother. I think we got some things to talk about. . ."

Tao smiled happily singing "Brother! Ice Man is Tao's brother now too? BROTHER! BROTHER!"

Jin and Ragna stared at the singing woman and just sighed, _Yep, brothers. Can't live with them, can't live without them. . ._

* * *

**AN: Hello again! (hello darkness my old friend, I've come to talk with you again. . .) Couldn't help it, seemed too easy. Anyway yay for another chapter. I gotta tell you I had a blast writing this chapter I certainly hope you enjoyed reading it! I probably had a lot of people confused til the ending because of the fact Jin didn't seem like he was gonna show up but you've guessed it, he's shown up but his intentions are far from clear.**

**Do you guys think I post too often? I tend to write a lot even though I'm working on weekends and doing four college classes this semester. . . I like when authors post often, and I want to be one of those kinds of authors but if you guys (ya'll) think that's too much tell me. ****Hey! CHAPTER 3 IS NOT NEEDED, but if you DO wanna read it find it on the Mature page, it's pretty easy to find I'm sure. It has the same name as this but has a 'mature' in the title. As always send me PM's if you wanna put in some input or if you have questions!**

**I wanna thank ****Abyss Kurokari**** for give me a few suggestions with Hakumen, I haven't gotten to a fight scene with Ragna and Hakumen yet but I know you really like Hakumen and I felt now was a good time to bring him into the fold. I do love me some Hakumen and Valkenhayn so expect to see them may more often in the story. I also wanna give a message to "****Dark Drow****" Thanks for the awesome reviews and encouragement it's really nice but as long as you remain a guest and don't make an account I can't thank you personally. ****Chaos King****, thanks for following and flavoriting my story, I gotta tell ya... I love your name, my brother growing up use to always go by the name Chaos and I have a soft spot it.**

**Motto: Keep Reading and Stay Classy!  
Eis outro.**


	4. Fear Can Kill

****Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO BLAZBLUE OR IT'S CHARACTERS**  
This Chapter will have two parts; the second part will be for the purpose of pure humor  
At least with the disclaimer we can claim something. . . (aka nothing)**

* * *

**Curious Encounters**

**Chapter Five: **Fears Can Kill - (Lambdas, Tagers and Bangs. . . _Oh my?_)

"So," spoke the cold and calculating blonde from behind his porcelain mug, "she just found you and asked you to be her mate?" he summarized and Ragna nodded his head quietly noting the change in his brother's demeanor since the last time he had run into him.

"Yeah, pretty much. Surprised the Hell outta me." Ragna admitted with a contorted smirk. _This is almost as surprising but yeah._

Jin lifted his mug of tea to drink and sighed lightly as he let it fall. "Seems like everything is changing. Even you can get a woman nowadays." He jabbed with that deceptively smooth monotone. Ragna could see the slightest tightening of the skin around Jin's eyes and his middle finger twitch against the warm cup of tea and he knew that it bugged him. It ticked him off that his brother could be by Taokaka's side when he could not be by. . . _her. _Ragna grunted lightly an amused sound as he shrugged. _This is the same restaurant that I met Tao and Master in yesterday, _Ragna realized and struggled not to grimace as he felt a familiar pair of eyes glaring at him from across the room. _Same table, same seats and same waitress. . . She's not having a good Week._

The woman crept up to the table caring a silent derision for the tall man in red as she pull along side the table, standing a safe three meters away. This time around she was wearing a yellow dress that's edges seemed to be outlined in black silk instead of the pure white cheongsam she wore last time but her distaste for serving the table remained. "There anything else I can get you _Gentlemen_?" she venomously barbed the two. Ragna really didn't like her attitude or the sarcastic way she referred to them but he just rose his mug to his lips in lieu of his normal cursing. Jin, on the other hand, cheerfully gave her an almost sensual smile and his vividly green eyes shined as he leaned towards her.

"Yes, I would love that." he purred at her with a sultry tone far from anything Ragna had ever heard from him before and the woman begun blushing profusely. Jin's gaze made her stammer an inaudible sound while she frantically tried to remain professional and she pull her pad of paper out while still staring into his emerald irises. Ragna raised an eyebrow as he gulped another mouth full of tea and his mind drifted to Tao.

Tao, having promised to watch over the kittens while the parents and elders got a breather, gathered up the kittens and headed to take them back to the clan while Ragna 'caught up' with his brother. He really wanted to figure out what Jin wanted. _I thought Master said he was looking for that Yayoi girl, this is just. . . just wrong, right? _The woman in front of him had the flushing stammers now but was able to squeak out a "S-Some soap, S-Sir? Oh, I mean Soup! Soup sir?" To that Jin just smiled and nodded looking to Ragna before he brought up two fingers. Embarrassed and supremely confused the woman almost ran in full retreat back towards the kitchen. _She must be having a REALLY Terrible week, _Ragna mused and lowered his mug.

"Did you really have to do that? Woman bout melted into your arms." Ragna sighed looking around the room and finding only one other table occupied and the two women there were eyeing the men speculatively. With his eyes still on the women he added "I thought you were interested in that red headed girl."

"Hmph," Jin sounded as he sipped from his tea again, his voice returning to it's normal cold indifferent tone, "I was annoyed at how she addressed us. I figured she'd leave us be if I gave her a reason to not speak." Jin's eyes sharpened onto Ragna and it took a tremendous amount of effort not to reach for his sword in fear that his brother might rescind their weak truce. "As for Tsubaki, that is why I wanted to talk to you."

Ragna's eyes widened but before he could speak the server returned while giggling under her breath and she rested two steaming bowls of wanton soup in front of them. Jin hummed a grateful sound and reached for his spoon, Ragna nodded to her and he noted her walking away with a big smile on her face out of the periphery of his vision. Ragna opened his mouth to comment but he noticed how much more meat Jin got in his soup in comparison to his own and he fought back a growl of annoyance. _To hell with that woman. _"What bout her?" Ragna asked quietly, ignoring his meal.

"I," Jin started but then bit back his comment and he readjusted his gaze to Ragna's coat, "I need to find her. The cat, Jubei, wants to train me but says I need to clear my mind first. I need to find her to do that." He explained with a unknown emotion creasing his brow. "I want you to help me find her. If you find her I want you to send your _Mate _to find me."

"Send her to find you? Are you serious Jin?" Ragna coughed at the request. It sounded more like a demand to him but Jin had asked for him help. _This shit is just too weird._

"That girl is fast. She can find me quick enough. That girl and you can help me, don't make me ask again Ragna." Jin offered, eyes tightening in the first signs of annoyance and distaste. Ragna considered the request but something inside him called attention to how he had said it. _He said 'that girl'. . . Hakumen only referred to Tao as girl. Could Hakumen and Jin be working together? Or perhaps they trained together? It is just so eerily familiar. _"Ragna, help me with this one thing." Jin rose his voice and it shook Ragna from his thoughts.

"Uh. . . Sure."

* * *

Tao had enjoyed the time with Ragna and the children but finding her clan after the skirmish made her a little sad. She hummed softly to the tiny cat boys and girls that cheerfully followed her towards their clan. Tao played with the idea of having a set of kittens with Ragna and blushed intensely. She knew that most Kakas tended to have twins and she wondered if she would have twins or if she's have just one. Tao was a single kitten, if you can call having only one child per birth a single kitten, as was her mentor. The thought of her 'sister' Torakaka made her smile fitfully and her humming burst into full out song.

The kittens chimed along with the familiar tune as they turned a corner and headed for a small natural looking park hidden behind a wall of tan and gray stones that rose two meters in the air. Tao didn't understand why they would hide such lovely trees and patches of grass, perfect for taking naps, but since that's where the scent had led her she shrugged. Tao marched her tiny force through the gate and the cheers of the kaka kittens rang out as they saw their parents and guardians once more. Tao watched all the kittens scamper away and she preceded to wave her pawed glove vigorously. Something caught her attention and she shuttered as her ears flicked uncomfortably.

She was being watched and she knew it wasn't by one of her clansmen. She turned looking around with her head at a slight tilt as she took in the surroundings. She witnessed nothing but small trees barren of leaves, the multicolored stone wall and a white with gray-stains statue of a weeping angel looking away from her; however, she knew she felt eyes on her.

Rachel, having hoped Jin would cause Ragna and Taokaka harm, finished observing the cat girl with a puff of annoyance in her sigh. Rachel watched Ragna and Jin peaceably enter a eatery and she shrugged in disappointment. She moved on and checked upon Taokaka and felt equally disappointed that nothing bad had happened to her while she was escorting the kittens back to their elders. Though she wished no ill will onto the younger cat folk, she desired for Taokaka to experience a severe and crippling pain of either disappointment or embarrassment. Revenge for her required lots of planning to ensure that her wrath would reach the girl and she would understand it as well. Figuring out a plan to do so would require a lot of time. . . _And time is something I have an abundance of, _noted the vampiress as she turned and created a new portal and stepped through.

Tao's ears flicked twice as the feeling left but it left a bad feeling to build inside of her. Tao tried to shrug off the feeling by actually shrugging her shoulders and she exited the garden humming just as she had done when she came in.

* * *

Valkenhayn quietly turned his vision to the no longer steaming cup of tea. Standing silently in the Alucard family study, the former hero cataloged the tomes and grimoires as he considered whether to start another batch of tea. _Miss Rachel is taking an rather long time in returning, _he noted as his internal debate continued. _She stipulated that I am to remain until she returns. Even if she was in trouble, she would be rather cross if I rode in on all fours without need. _Valkenhayn rose an eyebrow in thought as he glanced down at the amber and brown brew resting peacefully within its cup. _Madame would, however, be quite irate if she returned to find a lukewarm cup of tea. _The butler growled huskily in slight agitation, turned crisply and strolled out of the room leaving the saucer behind.

Though the mansion seemed vacant Valkenhayn traveled through its halls as if it held many within its walls, treading silently and with a cheerful cadence to his steps. To him it was full. Full of pass memories and rich history. Times worth remembering with the Alucards and with those who had visited it's beautiful rooms and corridors. This wasn't just a home for the weary old warrior, it became part of his existence- his essence if not a solid part of him. His long tied back gray hair swayed gently as he turned a corner and started towards the kitchen but an echoing rapping sound caused him to rock back to his heels. "Whoever could that be?" asked the butler pondering truly surprised yet unconcerned.

With a quick yank and show of strength the large oaken doors creaked inwards, flooding the manor with eerie red afternoon sunlight. On the porch stood a figured hooded in black with gaping red eyes, twin orange-ish brown pig tails and a tiger striped orange and black tail flailing from behind it. "Torakaka, it is a pleasure to see you again." Valkenhayn greeted with a genuine smile.

"The pleasure's all mine. It is good to see you again!" the Kaka woman admitted and grinned toothfully at the servant of the household. Valkenhayn looked down at her from his impressive height and noted the bulky black sack she held over her shoulder before lightly waving her to enter. Crossing the threshold silently, Torakaka strolled passed him as he closed the massive oak slabs and she readjusted the bag of wears. "It has been a while since we last did business so I figured it'd be a good time to show you my new stock." Torakaka normally would have hugged him but with the bag she wouldn't be able to manage it easily. To be honest he was happy she didn't, Rachel never approved of the familiarity between the two of them but it was something he truly relished about her visits. Today wasn't a day for it though, she arrived at a poor time. Valkenhayn straightened and fell into step behind her as she turned the corner and left the large foyer. The thought of them together brought an unknown emotion to the werewolf's as he fought down the desire to blush and he thanked the fact her back was to him as they continued down a new corridor.

With a unhurried grace Torakaka navigated the manor with an ease that stood as a witness to her knowledge of the property. Valkenhayn patiently followed the Kaka calling out, "You arrived perfectly for that task. Seems that fate would have it that miss Rachel gets the freshest tea possible." Valkenhayn studied the woman calmly as they turned another corner towards the master kitchen.

"So it seems, it's a good day." Torakaka purred as she emphasized the fact it pleased her to arrive in the nick of time to sell them more high quality tea.

"Miss Alucard will be pleased for the new bags of tea." He informed but behind her Valkenhayn grimaced. "Rachel will actually want to speak with you." Though her head didn't move her steps faltered, slightly slowing as they continued down the hallway. Even though Torakaka proved to be a well refined Kaka, she could not escape the curse of her curiosity.

"Oh?" Torakaka hummed and Valkenhayn strolled up beside her and gave her a weakly apologetic glance. Torakaka slightly tilted her head to see the tall white and gray haired mans face from the edge of her hooded sight.

"Rachel will return shortly, seeing as she is attending to a situation," he half lied and shifted his gaze back towards the kitchen doors only thirty meters and her once again, "she will want to talk with you about your adoptive sister." He admitted while watching her responses.

"Tao?" the Kaka woman questioned with a mix of delight and amusement held high in her throat. The admission caused her ears to twitch slightly from underneath the black linen and cotton folds of her hood. Valkenhayn shrugged his shoulders lightly realizing that would be the only response she would give.

"Yes. I would explain; however, the mistress and I have different opinion on this matter and thus it may be better if you hear it from her." Valkenhayn explained as he rushed ahead of her and opened the door wide open for her. They both entered the kitchen; Torakaka pleased thoroughly and Valkenhayn dreading his master's return.

* * *

Rachel returned to her study directly from the park where she had spied upon Taokaka from. She let off a slightly annoyed huff as she settled into a soft red leather backed chair with mahogany wooden legs and armrests. Rachel rested her check upon her clutched fist while she let her mind wonder. _How should I act next in this vendetta._ Closing her eyes she inhaled deeply though her nose and noticed something off. _Tea,_ the vampiress admonished herself and inspected the table next to her seat. On it rested a blue leather backed tome about Clavis Alucard and his young adventures, a old style oil lantern and a white saucer with red roses circling it's edge holding no cup of tea. _My Tea should be here already, this is entirely unacceptable._

Rachel rose from her throne and her eyes scanned the towering shelves of books before resting on the door out of the grand library that she called her study. She closed her eyes as the sounds of footsteps echoed through the bottom of the entryway and she strained to hear the her attendants heavy steps that were lightened by his dexterity. The door silently and slowly crept open and through the door frame stood Valkenhayn with a steaming cup of tea cradled in his grip. "Valkenhayn, this is unsatisfactory," she called in greeting as she returned to her previous position in the chair, "I should not have to wait for my tea. You of all people should know that."

With a slight smile Valkenhayn pushed through the door and placed the tea softly clattering upon the saucer. "My apologies madame, after you did not return right away I decided to make a new pot of tea for you lest you arrive and receive cold tea." he apologized with a light smile that warmed the young looking vampire. "Also," he continued with a beckoning gesture toward the door, "A visitor has arrived and I informed them of your desire to speak with them."

Rachel raised a thin eye brow to the new visitor as they drew near. Recognizing her guest for who she was Rachel broke off into a sinister grin as she found her new weapon in her fight against Ragna and Taokaka.

_When brothers refuse to take arms against each other, let us see if a sister will rise up protect her own._

* * *

_**MEANWHILE! In a Sector Seven**__**Laboratory!**_

Lambda sat quietly on a table while Kokonoe fiddled with her visor. This is no small task considering that ever since Nu's personality had invaded the murakumo unit she never seemed to stop ranting about wanting to see Ragna. Kokonoe fought the desire to dismantle the artificial life form every time she talked about her love and how she needs to show him and how she needs to be by him and how. . . _Drives me mad! _The scientist internally barked.

Tager shambled over to his superior and noted the change in her demeanor as of late. He figured that her command to take Lambda with him to collect new allies and bring them to her spawned from her new zeal to kill Terumi. Kokonoe used him like a flying monkey to bring back children, tin-women robots, cat girls and even brainless squirrel beastkins but he didn't mind to much._ I mean it would be nice to be treated as nicely as L- __**BOOM. .**__**.**_Tager's head rang as he felt the new bump forming on his red skin from the wrench Kokonoe threw at him.

"HEY! TAGER! Hurry up and get over here. I am about to send you and Lambda out on a mission." the annoyed pink haired scientist hissed.

"Of course ma'am, what do you need from us?" Tager asked as he adjusted his spectacles higher on his nose. Lamda jumped off the table and started twitching excitedly to refrain from just jumping up and down outright. Tager had a bad feeling about this, _another delivery boy job incoming_.

"Get this spaz out of my hair, If I hear about that man one more time I might just dismantle her so I can have some peace and quiet while I figure out a way to separate Terumi and Hazuma from one another." Kokonoe demanded turning and swiftly strutted away infuriated. "Go get Ragna the Bloodedge and bring him here, Alive!" She interjected, "I need him alive so I can study his arm and how he sucked in the idea engine from Lambda."

"YAY! I'm going to see Ragna! This is like-" **_BOOM_**

"I SAID SHUT UP! GET HER OUT OF HERE!" Kokonoe screamed and Tager quivered lightly as he did as he was told.

* * *

"So," the platinum blood ventured as they followed a set of footprints, only visible to them via their heat tracking tech, down a street, "You, like, got a thing for Kokonoe?"

"Excuse me?" Tager stammered as he stopped abruptly in the middle the road.

"You know, do you like Professor Kokonoe?" The robotic woman asked again and Tager blushed, sorta, and begun walking again ignoring the question. _I can't believe I blushed at that, _Tager thought embarrassed, _Then again it's not like anyone can see me blush anyway. . . I'm always red faced. . . _Tager sighed and resumed his search for his mark.

The blonde rushed up to his side and hummed happily realizing he wasn't going to answer. "Well I have a thing for Ragna. He is, like, like, He just is want I want in a man."

"Uh huh. . ." The red armored man shrugged and turned to follow the foot steps into a large wooden building. It was a clinic of some kind and he obviously couldn't fit through the doors. _Damn my large stature. . ._

"HOLD IT THERE BEASTS OF THE EVIL LIBRARIUM!" called a loud and bellowing voice, "I, BANG SHISHIGAMI, HERO OF PEACE AND JUSTICE AND L-" Lambda glanced over at the roof of the building at that point and launched a blade through the air at a shadowed figure in green and red and the figure fell off his ledge and onto the ground. "Holy Crap!" **_BANG_**

"Huh." Tager breathed as he walked over to the dazed ninja and he lifted him gently off the ground and patted off the dust and dirt now covering his bare abs and open green top. "Lambda please do not attack civilians, Professor Kokonoe will be severely displeased if we ignore our objective."

Lambda cringed lightly and apologized with a swift, "Oh god, you are right! I am, like, very sorry."

Bang stood there quietly while his face remained contorted in pain and confusion. "Are you alright?" Tager offered with a low rumble of a admission of guilt as he lighted a hand on the man's shoulder.

Bang stiffened lightly as Tagers hand landed on his shoulder. "I- I-. . ." Bang stammered, "I landed on my Nails. . ."

"Well that's not so bad," Lambda offered with a slight smirk, "Are you're fingers gonna be alright?"

"Not those nails. . . These Nails. . ." Bang responded as he removed a meter long nail from his a sheath on his back and the tip was dotted with his blood.

"Ohhhhhh. . . " Lambda blinked and fought not to add more insult to injury. "I said I was sorry."

Bang replaced the Nail back into it's pouch and turned to the two technologically enhanced being and eyed them silently. "Answer me this Librarium Soldiers..." He began with a voice still too loud for the distance he was standing apart from them, "Why are you here?"

"Well," Tager started but he was interrupted by the blonde as she started ranting randomly about her plans about love and time alone and other random things inaudible to the men due to her high pitched squeal. "We are on our way to find Ragna the Bloodedge because our superior, Kokonoe, needs him to defeat Yuki Terumi" Tager finished while shoving an elbow into the murakumo unit.

"OH!" Bang offered, a smile genuinely blooming on his face, "I know where he is and I am certain he would be willing to help you defeat the dreaded Terumi! You must follow me, we can win this war by nightfall. . . uh, I mean find him by nightfall." Tager raised an eyebrow but the Nu-infused Lambda exploded into celebration as she floated over to the ninja and hugged him tightly.

"Alright then!" Tager sounded in loud confidence and he turned to follow their guide to his target. He would have followed behind the man but Nu wrapped her arms around his bulking forearm and Bang's shaking arms and she pulled them forward into an skipping or almost jogging pace.

From behind them they heard Litchi exit the clinic and holler to Bang as they were dragged away down the street, "BANG! Where on earth are you going?"

"We're off to see the Bloodedge!" He offered as he struggled not to lose his footing.

"THE WONDERFUL BLOODEDGE OF OLD!" Nu screamed happily and they rounded the corner towards an unsuspecting Ragna.

_Lambda, Tager and Bang. . . Oh my. . . _Litchi thought as she turned and returned to a sleeping patient. _Ragna is in for even more trouble. . . Oh well._

* * *

**AN: HELLO! Hey guys I am so sorry that it took me a week to write this chapter. I could have written it way sooner but it's been a really tough week for me. I accidently deleted about 1000 words of this story and I kept saying since it was so easy to write that I could do it whenever I had free time. Sadly I had no free time this week but I'm not going to let a whole week pass before I post another chapter. That ruins the whole idea I had for being a writer on . I hope you appreciate the humor I threw in there at the end, I had fun writing ALL of this chapter.**

**Valkenhayn had a lot more time in this chapter and if I can help it he will show up a lot more often. He is an unsung hero in my book and since he is one of the six 'heroes' of legend in this game series I wanted to show off a bit more to him. Jubei, Hakumen, Valkenhayn and Platinum will all have some major roles near the end but until then they might not show up much but you will see them a few times each in the story, just a warning.**

**HEY! Thanks to ****Latios1**** for joining in and enjoying the madness of this story. After I saw a new follow it sorta kicked my ass back into gear. Thanks for all the support, reviews, questions and time put into reading this story! Means a lot to me. Thanks guys!**

**Hey. . . Keep up that Reading and Stay Classy!**


	5. Too Much Time Can Kill

****Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO BLAZBLUE OR IT'S CHARACTERS**  
"Cats and Dogs cannot lie together and expect to survive. . ."  
Author: Damn, I made that sound really dark!**

* * *

**Curious Encounters**

**Chapter Six: **Too Much Time Can Kill

Wind skittered across the clay shingles of the roof of restaurant as Ragna and his brother exited. Ragna's arms twitched as goosebumps puckered up from underneath his red coat. To him it seemed ridiculous that his brother would come to him for assistance but Ragna wasn't complaining. _It is sorta nice to have Jin being at least a little brotherly, and if nothing else he's not trying to kill me anymore._ Ragna sighed and a slight shiver raced down his arm and neck but he tried not let his unease show. Jin, on the other hand, seemed like nothing bothered him as he nodded to Ragna and turned away walking with the wind down the lightly occupied street. _That man is always cold, it bugs the crap out of me._ Ragna shrugged and shuffled away from the restaurant rubbing his arms hoping his gooseflesh would recede.

Ragna stretched his arms up as he wandered down the avenue occasionally weaving through light foot traffic and it pull his shirt tight over his muscular and tall frame. Ragna had called out to Taokaka to meet him where they had split and now he hoped she'd remembered. One thing Ragna disliked about Tao was her tendency to forget things when distracted and she got distracted often. _Then again she could probably find me with that good sense of smell of hers if she really needed to. _Ragna thought about what she had said when she found him a few days ago. _The day she found and asked me to be her mate, _he internally berated a mix of amused and annoyed, _she said I always smelled a little like blood. . . Good God, I seriously need to take a long bath. Or at least wash my jacket, I might not be able to smell it but she does._ Ragna visibly shook this time at the thought instead of from the cold breeze freezing his arm.

Turning a familiar corner, Ragna pulled himself to a halt as a familiar presence loomed eerily nearby. He hadn't felt this aura for a long time and he slid backwards and carefully ducked into the closest shop waiting to see if his instincts were correct. A bell chimed happily to the clerk at the desk and Ragna lowered himself so he could look over the edge of the window to the street. The merchant walked over slowly and hailed to the potential customer, Ragna ignored the tiny elderly man as he drew near. "Hello there boy," started the balding oriental man as he looked the Bloodedge up and down in a light inspection, "seems that you come to the right place."

"Excuse me?" Ragna shot without looking back at the store clerk, his eyes still glued to the street waiting in cautious patience. The shop keeper laughed lightly under a raspy cough and strolled besides Ragna. Ragna stifled a gasp of surprise as he felt a wooden stave tap his shoe with a quick pop of sound and he growled a curse under his breath. Annoyed he tore his eyes away from the street and glared at the tiny man.

"You're boots look in disrepair. I can get them fixed for you in no time." The shop keeper explained with a slight raspy lisp. He then flashed the outlaw a wide close lipped smile. Ragna rose an eyebrow and debated whether to shoot the man down rudely or to remain silent and return to scanning the streets for a familiar figure. "It will not take very long, and I will not de-stract from you're hiding," added the cobbler before turning towards his work desk and waddling away, "How does that shound?"

Ragna blinked several times in quick succession as he mulled the suggestion over in his head. "Uhhhh," he responded still slightly confused, "If you want to check them out sure but don't try to fix 'em. I probably can't pay." he grumbled and the store hand hummed a sound of understanding as Ragna returned his gaze to the street and kicked off his boots for the aging artisan. Ragna eyes strained at the empty street but the smell of worked leather slowly filled his nostrils and for some reason he felt a little more relaxed. Ragna really didn't want to think about seeing her today but if she was in town he wanted to try to slip past her unnoticed. _Damn it Nu. . . Of all the times to come around. . ._

"Want eshtimate?" voiced the cobbler quietly as he claimed the boots in one hand and withdrew with slight clacks of his walking stick sounding his retreat.

"Sure, sounds good to me." Ragna agreed and slide his face to the left of the window trying to see as far down the right side of the street as he could. The cobbler let out another quiet but rough chuckle as he started tinkering with the souls of the boots. At that moment Ragna's eyes spotted a girl in black and silver rush past the store dragging a uncomfortable Tager and red faced Bang behind her. "Oh shit," Ragna mouthed quietly and he anger surged him out of his relaxed state, "Why the hell is Bang with those two?"

"You need to hang low?" asked the balding man, his eyes never leaving the boots.

"Uh. . . Perhaps." Ragna admitted and hobbled his sock footed way to the cobbler. The idea of dealing with Tager and Nu annoyed Ragna but he knew if they were involved with Rachel's plans sooner or later he'd be forced to deal with that pink haired demon woman Kokonoe. _Kokonoe isn't that bad really, she's just too much like me. . . _Ragna thought as he glanced down at the boots in the cobbers aged but callused hands. _We both hate Terumi, we both curse too much, and we hate each other too. I don't wanna rely on her and she doesn't wanna rely on me, God damn that woman! As if I don't already have enough crap to deal with._

"So," started the cobbler as Ragna loomed over his fiddling, "You hide from a pretty girl?"

"What the Hell?!" Ragna spit out in surprise but the cobbler just laughed quietly. "Where the hell did that come from?"

"You too serious boy," joked the cobber as he picked up a small knife and started on scrapping away bits of the damaged boots, "plus, I been in shame spot as you before." Ragna growled at the man carving up his boot and he pull it out of the cobblers hands.

"What the hell are you doing?! I told you I can't pay you crazy old bat!" Ragna swore and the old cobbler smirked at the man and offered his hand out to the coated Ragna. Ragna bit back another tongue lashing and growled "What?!"

"Repair free of charge." whispered the old man and Ragna twitched his raised eyebrow in surprise. Before Ragna could ask why the man took back the boot and smiled down at the shoe. "I do it because you have helped my people. Helped all people." the old man sighed in explanation. "I know who you are and I do not mind fixing you boots for free."

Ragna eyed the man with a new understanding, he obviously was a supporter of the Ikaruga and saw Ragna as some sort of hero or liberator. Ragna hated when people saw him as something he was not. He fought for revenge, his own revenge, not for anyone else. "You really don't have to." Ragna said timidly as he fought with the thought of telling the man he wasn't doing it for the Ikaruga people. The old cobbler snickered and resumed ripping off the damaged scraps of red leather with the knife.

"I do not but I want to. Besides, you need time to pass so you can sneak back out." interjected the cobbler as he continued detailing the tarnished leather. "You fight the Librarium, you are good man. No reason not to take kindness when kindness is given." Ragna considered that and sat down next to the old man and took in a deep breath of the wonderful smell of leather and burning herbs that wafted over from an incense burner on the front counter. "They say patience is a virtue." mused the cobber as he rose and headed towards a desk and withdrew some red stripes of leather from a drawer and returned with a slight smirk.

"Yeah. . ." Ragna agreed and glanced out the window.

* * *

Tao trotted happily back towards the open square where she and Ragna played with the kittens earlier that day. A familiar scent tickled her nose and she fought back her curiosity. _Ohhhhhh, Tao knows better. . ._ She promised Ragna she would meet him there and if she ran off now she was sure he'd be upset. A toothy frown spread across Tao's face and she quickened up her pace. _Tao will get to square and wait for Ragna, THEN Tao can look for source of scent._ Tao smiled again as she set out the plan in her head and she started bounding towards the square.

Tao arrived at the spot and try to stop right away but slide due to her momentum. "Nya? Where is Ragna?" Tao mumbled to herself expecting him to be waiting for her when she returned. "Ragna is talking to Ice Man, so Tao guess it will take more time. . . Meow, I'm bored."

A light breeze tickled Tao's nose and she twitched as the scent slammed into her again. "Tao knows that scent!" Tao shouted excitedly and she started looking all around her fervently.

"Seems like you never change do you Tao?" called a hooded figure from the roof behind Taokaka and Tao turned with a contented purr in her throat.

"SISTER!" screamed the younger kaka woman and she launched herself towards the grinning figure of Torakaka. Tao almost rammed into Torakaka as she reached the older kaka and she threw her arms around her mentor. Torakaka returned the hug with a firm squeeze and her own purr of delight. "Why are you here Sis?"

"I came to see you Tao. I am glad to see you haven't lost a bit of pep." Torakaka said in way of greeting and she hopped off the roof with Tao only a step behind her. "I hear you got a mate."

"Uh, Yeah! Tao got a mate a few days ago. How did sis know?" Tao asked confusion starkly standing out on her face. Torakaka smiled a large grin and turned towards Tao as she back peddled coyly.

"Oh, a friend told me." joked Torakaka as she drew to a halt. "I hear that it isn't a kaka. What's he like?"

Tao's ears perked up and she tilted her head slightly to one side. "Uh, Ragna? Well Ragna is Good guy. He really cares for Tao," started the woman and a light blush begun to show on her shadowed face, "Ragna loves Tao and Tao loves Ragna." Torakaka hummed an approving sound before pantomiming with her paw for Tao to continue. "Uh, Ragna cooks good food for Tao whenever Tao is hungry." Tao added mindlessly but a deeper blush colored her face as she continued, "Ragna has strong arms, a smooth chest, big heart, and he. . . Ragna can make Tao feel really good." Torakaka giggled at the last statement and Tao mewed an embarrassed sound.

"Sounds like a good man." Torakaka breathed and her eyes trailed off towards the sky. "Tao, you know how to make him feel good?" Torakaka teased and Tao's ears twitched again.

"Nya?"

**_MEANWHILE!_**

"ACHOO!"

The cobbler turned to Ragna as he finished smoothing out his alteration to the Bloodedge's boots and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think." Ragna soothed as he wiped his nose

"They say people shneeze when people talk behind back." added the cobbler jokingly but Ragna scoffed.

"Tch-Yeah, people talk about me all the time. I would be sneezing a lot more if that was the case." Ragna stretched and sat back down as the old man started smoothing out the second boot. . .

**_BACK IN THE SQUARE!_**

"That's what I'd suggest you try on him. Men love that." Torakaka finished and Taokaka's ears flicked backward in embarrassment and agitation.

"Sis, Tao doesn't think she can do that. That's too embarrassing!" Tao whined and Torakaka just laughed.

"Maybe but he'll really like it and besides, I know I like doing that, I'm sure you will too." teased the older kaka woman.

"Sis you wanna meet the Good guy?" Tao asked face lighting up in possibility; anyone else would have said it to change the subject but Tao's mind just can't stay on one topic for too long. Torakaka shifted from foot to foot in thought and she frowned as she pondered it over. Tao gave her best sad face hoping it would convince her 'sister' to change her mind. _It works with Ragna, when Tao gives this face he gets food for Tao, so it should work on sis. _Torakaka dropped out of her absent minded gaze and looked at Tao before throwing on a smile.

"That won't work on me Tao." Torakaka beamed and Tao frowned an honest frown.

"Blast, meow."

"It won't work, but I would love to meet this Ragna." Torakaka added with a sly smirk. Tao started jumping up and down in elation and Torakaka stepped forward to give Taokaka a firm hug.

* * *

"It's all done here," sighed the cobbler in delight as he inspected his work, "this should hold for long time." Ragna walked over and glanced over the repairs before sliding his feet back into the boots. _Oh my goodness. . . They feel great, smooth but not to tight. Snug but they don't clamp down. This man is really good._ Ragna marveled at the craftsmanship but was able to hold his response to a pleased hum.

"Thanks old man!" gratefully called out the Bloodedge but he paused before he stood to leave. "Uh, what's your name?"

"No need for you to concern yourshelf with that," admonished the cobbler but a new grin covered his face and it showed he was missing a two teeth, his top two canines, "but if you really wanna know, they call me Ibuki, that or Old Man." He joked as he hobbled back to his counter. Ragna raised an eyebrow and considered coming in again to get his jacket touched up but he shrugged off the thought as he rose starting for the door.

"Thanks Old Man." Ragna emphasized the nickname but he actually rather liked the elderly gentleman. Ibuki raised a hand in parting and the smile remained as the outlaw left his shop.

"Good luck running from the Pretty Girl!" the old man shouted and Ragna winced as he heard that before the door shut with a firm smack. _Well, that was interesting. . . I better get to Tao before she starts wandering off in search of meat buns or something like tha- _A scream tore his attention away from his thoughts and a pit formed in his stomach.

"RAGNA!" Screamed Nu and Ragna internally cursed for not leaving that store sooner. Without turning to see the woman behind him Ragna took in a deep breath and then started sprinting as fast as he could away. "RAGNA, Come back!" Nu shouted in distress and deep down all Ragna could think was about how he got into this situation, _Come back?_ _Hell no!_

* * *

Tager and Bang stood at the corner where Nu had spotted Ragna and they panted, unable to keep pace with the frantic robot. "She is a very fast woman." Bang weezed and he took a deep breath trying to regain his composure.

"Yes, I may have some artificial parts to keep me from getting exhausted but that murakumo unit has run even ME to the brink of exhaustion." Tager added between panting breaths.

"Tager do you think we should wait for miss Nu to return?" Bang offered as he slumped against a street lamp.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt, if anyone can find him it will be her." Tager agreed and he took a seat against the wall of a Cobber store and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Ragna I told you to wait for me!" Nu pleaded and Ragna turned another corner hoping to get to Tao before the insane woman reached him. Sure he cared for Nu but last time he saw her she took a 'Ouroboros' to her back and it drove him into a frenzy. Knowing she was still alive and that she pursued him again made a shiver go down his spine. An asinine fear crept over him and internal warred to calm down. _She's not a ghost, She's not a ghost or a zombie, She's Nu. . . She's Nu. . . GOD DAMN IT, SHE'S BACK FROM THE DEAD! _Ragna laughed at himself as he sucked in another cold breath of winter air.

Ragna ran around another corner towards the kaka square but he felt arms looming over him. Before he could whip out his sword in defense it was already too late, she had him. He felt her hug him firmly, crushingly and he struggled to breath. "Nu caught you Ragna!" cheered the platinum blonde woman and Ragna sullenly gave in as he flexed his arms to get her to let go. Sucking in another deep breath, Ragna turned and gave Nu an annoyed glare.

"Nu, what the hell?!" He complained as she beamed up at him from behind Lambda's visor. "What are you doing here?"

"Ragna, you know I am never far away from you. Its like this, I wanted to see you and Kokonoe needs to see you too. It has to do with that guy who attacked you last time." Nu's face contorted in anger at the thought but a smile returned quickly as Ragna hummed a knowing sound.

"She has an idea on how to hunt down Terumi?" Ragna asked and the murakumo unit nodded with a slight smirk on her face. "I need to repay him for a lot, including hurting you." Ragna said behind a scowl of resentment for the green haired psychopath.

"I know, he is like. . . Well he's terrible and Kokonoe has a few ideas but she needs your help." Nu hurried out as she wrapped her arm around Ragna's and started lightly pulling him back towards her companions. Ragna shrugged out of her grip lightly and shivered as he thought of Nu's fanaticism for him.

"Hey Nu, can you wait a second?" Ragna requested and Nu pouted up at him.

"Why?" she asked plainly.

"I need to find Tao first. We've been traveling together and. . ." Ragna paused thinking of how he could say it without throwing the unstable woman into a jealous frenzy, "It's important that she comes with us."

"Um," Nu stated in confusion, "I guess but why is she important?" _Damn this woman, _Ragna complained to himself, _she is going to get me killed. I really don't have time for this._

"She trains with me, we decided to travel together and she's sorta useless without me." Ragna lied and Nu hummed in understanding.

"I can understand that." Nu breathed with a light smile and a blush colored her cheeks. "Let's get her befo-" Nu stopped talking and her body violently spasmed once. Ragna nearly yelped in surprise but before he could do anything he heard the sound of static then Kokonoe's irritated voice buzz from Nu's body.

"Ragna, stop wasting my time. My time is precious and that bastard Terumi is only getting farther away the longer you play with yourself. Just follow Nu and Tager so I can get your help and then you can go collect your damn cat girl!"

"Uh..." Ragna stammered and he looked over his shoulder towards where Tao was suppose to wait for him and he sighed loudly. "Don't mess with you damn it. I'm coming but you better get me back here quickly." Ragna agreed and Nu shook again. _Well, I guess I have to time. Let's go see what that crazy witch wants._

A shadowy figure smirked from the rooftops looking over the Bloodedge. From behind green bangs and a dark gray hat Hazuma laughed as formulated a new and sinister plan. "She's special to ya, aye Rags? Let's see if we can do something about that. . ."

* * *

**AN: Hello ello. . . Read the Author note. . . That is all.  
Long terrible week kept me from being online so I apologize for that. I hope you like this chapter, I will be releasing another one in a day or two so I hope that'll make it up to you. Chapter 9 will be another mature chapter, just a warning.**

**Over 1000 views, man that came fast. I'm impressed thanks for reading!**

**Keep Classy and Stay Reading. . . Wait.  
KEEP Reading good stories and STAY Classy!**


	6. Apologies Can Kill

****Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO BLAZBLUE OR IT'S CHARACTERS**  
Tao: "Rawgnya! Come back! Tao wants some FOOOD! Tao Sooooooo Hungry!"  
Author: I know Tao; I'm writing, I'm writing - I'm on it, I'm on it.  
WARNING! Lots of Cursing this chapter. . . Sorry.**

* * *

**Curious Encounters**

**Chapter Seven: **Apologies Can Kill

Pain lanced through Ragna's ears as Kokonoe continued her bitching. _Does she ever shut up?! Damn this woman needs to get to the point or else I'm gonna lose it. One more minute of this crap and I'll beat the silence out of her. _Ragna arrived only ten minutes ago but as soon as he did Kokonoe started up on a rant. Ragna did his best not to listen once he realized her raving wasn't even about this so called plan, it was about Lambda. Ragna tried to tune her out but his attention flew back when she ripped off the visor from Nu's face and the cyborg fell lifelessly still. Although he thought it was low, he didn't exactly insist she turn the woman back on right away since he wasn't looking forward to hearing her swooning either. "Why the hell would you go against him without my help?" Kokonoe concluded with an unusual blue sucker in one hand and her golden cat slitted eyes fixed on him, "You're strong, and a complete idiot."

A few silence seconds passed and Ragna's lips quirked into a smile before he returned his face to a neutral mien. Kokonoe rose an eyebrow as she waited for his retort and he straightened. "I wanted that bastard dead, I thought of all people you'd understand that." he stated plainly as he watched her eyes, looking for any signs of raising aggression. Ragna was aiming to sound confident and unconcerned with waiting for others but it just came out sounding frustrated. Ragna dawned a serious scowl on his face and finished, "If I waited for us to organize that'd give that asshole more time to get away or plan something of his own. Plus, ya know you can't really trust anyone else with your back."

Kokonoe sighed as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other and the bell on her belt jingled softly. Ragna eyes wandered over her as she closed her eyes and raised her suckerless hand to her forehead in a silence show of disdain. Ragna's studied the pink haired military scientist and for a second his concentration wavered as he took in her attire; a few lewd thoughts invaded his mind. _See how she doesn't hide her womanly figure? She doesn't have much concerns on modesty, _chimed a familiar voice from the deep recesses of Ragna's subconscious, _look at her skin. It almost has a few oriental features to it, it has a nice light tan hue to it and it looks so smooth. _Ragna expected to hear his voice disagree but all he could manage was a humming agreement. _See, she even has some sort of a black thong showing from under her pants. Hehe. . ._

"Ragna." Kokonoe said exasperated from behind closed eyes and Ragna snapped out of his haze as she dropped her hand to her side again. "You can not defeat him alone." Ragna opened his mouth to spit obscenities at her but she opened her eyes and continued before he could. "Not fast enough for my liking and not before he does even more damage." Ragna glared furiously at the woman before scoffing in annoyance at her being right. _He'll do more damage if he gets the chance, god damn it. Have I lost track of what I was doing because of my time with Tao?_

"Miss Kokonoe," Tager interjected swiftly from behind the pair, "We agreed to return him to his companions quickly, it has already been thirteen minutes and twenty-two seconds." Kokonoe raised an hand to him and a golden bulky bracelet clattered around as she waved him away.

"I know, I didn't forget." the woman spat as she returned her gaze to Ragna with a new grimace on her face. _Companions. . . ? As in, _Ragna though confused, _more than one?_

Ragna straightened under Kokonoe's sneer and he rose an eyebrow in defiance. "So what do you need me for anyway?" he asked pointedly. He really wanted to be done with this whole experience. Ragna didn't like how she always seemed to get intensely more upset when he was around and he also didn't want anymore time for his libido-ridden subconscious to ogle her any farther.

"Ragna. I need your body."

"Excuse me?!" _I guess I spoke too soon, sorta. . ._

Kokonoe sighed a peeved huff and rose her hand to readjust her glasses back to the bridge of her nose from where it had fallen during her exhalation. "I need to study your physical capabilities to figure out what gives you the ability to fuse other Idea Engines into you. If I can figure that out you could kill that son of a bitch Terumi without anyone else's actual help." Kokonoe explained heatedly. Ragna almost felt pushed back when she spitefully spat Terumi's name. _Such seething hatred and malice. . . I know how that feels. . ._ Ragna eyes fell to his hands as he contemplated her reason for needing him. It made sense to him but for some reason a new voice sang it's opinion in his mind.

_She is much stronger than she wants you to believe. Why not have her actually join the fight? Hell, she's master Jubei's ilk after all. _The voice offered a valid point but Ragna shook his head, actually shook his head, and Kokonoe rose an eyebrow to him.

_No, she doesn't need to get hurt. If she helps me kill Terumi then there is no reason to force her into action. _Ragna answered in his own mind as the scientist started shimmying towards him.

"Well?" Kokonoe asked impatiently.

"I was thinking!" Ragna announced as the girl put the blue confection back into her mouth.

From around the candy Kokonoe struggled not to laugh at him. "You are the only person I know who looks like he's arguing with himself when he's thinking. Makes you look like a fool" she added tersely as she let the sucker fall out of her mouth and the little white handle landed back in her grasp.

_This bitch. . . _"Listen here! I don't have to deal with your crap. You need me! I don't need You!" Ragna fought not to growl the words at the cat woman but she remained unfazed. "I'll agree to help you but you can't do your studying thing today! I'm really late and I'm not gonna make Tao wait for me any longer." Kokonoe shrugged her shoulders but a new glint was in her eye as Ragna turned away from her.

"Fine by me. I need another thing from you though." Ragna clamped his eyes shut at her words and his feet skidded to a halt. _God damn this woman._

"What?!"

"I need you to find Hakumen, Miss Noel Vermillion and that know-it-all vampire girl for me. I need their assistance to give you enough of a boost to kill him." Kokonoe informed with an uninterested tone. Ragna internally started cursing violently as Kokonoe begun fiddling with some random machine next to a light gray workbench.

"Damn it, Hakumen wants to kill me, Noel is- well she normally likes to see me but I messed that up and Rachel. . ." Ragna took in a deep breath and tried not to let his ire flare up. "Rachel is trying to either make me her slave or have me leave Tao's side." Kokonoe stopped fiddling with the contraption and spun to look at the red-coated man.

"Uh-huh." Kokonoe's two pink tails twitched slightly behind her as she regarded the Bloodedge. "The way I see it: you can get Hakumen to chase you here and we can contain him here til we are done, you can make it up to that Vermillion girl by sending her flowers and telling her you NEED her help and Rachel will listen to reason." Kokonoe started mumbling something else but Ragna rushed towards her with long, aggressive steps.

"REASON?!"

"Uh. . ." Kokonoe almost shrunk back from the intensity of his remark but rose back to her full sitting height and scoffed. "Look! I need her for a single reason and that's to make sure when I work out how it will work scientifically, it won't rip you apart magically or at least supernaturally. You're partly a vampire because of her and I'm sure she's the only one who will know. WORK SOMETHING OUT!"

"You can't reason with that- That RABBIT! She wants Tao's blood and I won't let that happen, that or she wants my blood and I won't give that to her either." Ragna proclaimed with a clinched fist rose into the middle of the air.

Kokonoe turned and smiled a knowing grin at Ragna and he felt a chill creep over his neck. "What's with you and Taokaka anyway?" she asked jovially and the blood in Ragna's face withdrew leaving him white. _Shit, shit, shit._

"We're. . " Ragna started but he paused debating what to tell the woman in front of him. _She'll use Tao? I sorta doubt it since she has didn't ask me to bring her along with me next time. She could probably find out from Rachel and that'd come with a convenient lie that would make us enemies. Damn it. . . I guess I- yeah. . . _Ragna sucked in a quick inhale and continued, "We're mates. Tao came to me asking to be my mate and I said yes. Tao just doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut or how to react when people mess with me so we're in this mess with Rachel and Noel because of it."

"You love her?!" the cat woman cried in feign surprise.

"Screw you!" he hissed protective of his feelings and thoughts pertaining to Tao, "I care about her, more than care, It's something more than. . ."

"Hmmmmm," Kokonoe interjected, her smile curling down into a coy smirk, "I didn't know you were into cat girls."

"I-I. . . " Ragna stammered and blushed at the insinuation but he realized it was his fault for explaining. _THIS BITCH! She's making fun of me!_ "Maybe, Look I'm not talking about this stuff, just drop it damn it."

"Uh-huh." Kokonoe gave a sultry smile to him before laughing and turning back to her work bench. "If that's the reason why, you should break up with her."

"Tut, like hell!" Ragna barked and turned to leave with loud stomps.

"At least until we are done with Terumi." Kokonoe offered and Ragna stopped stomping. He thought about it and wondered if it'd be easier and safer. Not just for him but for Tao as well. "We can get more done and then you can settle down with that kaka girl." Kokonoe explained softly as if she really cared. Ragna shoulders relaxed from his subconscious clinching and he opened his mouth to call back to her but she shouted before he could. "TAGER! Take him back to his girlfriend."

"Yes Ma'am." The bulky Red Devil answered and pivoted towards an open area in the lab. Once there Tager started fiddling with something on him to open a portal back to the outskirts of the square from once he had picked him up from.

"Uh, thanks." Ragna stated before turning to follow Tager out. "How do I get a hold of you again when I get someone to come with me?"

Without looking away from her electronics Kokonoe called out, "I'll send the Nu girl to find you. She's good at that." Ragna expected a 'good luck' or 'good bye' or at least a 'see you soon' but Kokonoe never turned her attention away from her newest project. _This bitch. . . Oh well, guess I gotta apologize to Tao for being late. . . Actually I gotta apologize to a few people if I wanna get back at Terumi. . ._ Ragna sighed a melancholy moan and followed Tager through the rift.

Kokonoe stopped working as soon as they were gone and she gazed over to the deactivated Nu. _Good Luck Tao, I hope it goes well._

* * *

Tao shifted uncomfortably as she waited for Ragna. She frowned toothily as she panicked and Torakaka giggled at Taokaka's reaction. "Calm down Tao," Torakaka instructed with a soothing voice, "there's no reason to stress out like you are doing."

"But Tao wants to do something, Tao promised she'd wait for Ragna so Tao waits. Ohhhh where could Ragna be?! I wanna go find him but he'd get mad at Tao for leaving and not waiting." She whined pathetically as she slid down to her knees and Torakaka shrugged her shoulders slightly. Slowly walking towards the hooded blonde, Torakaka placed a paw gently on her back telling her through the soft touch it'd be alright.

Ragna jogged from around a corner and called out to Tao as he came into the square. "TAO!" Tao nearly pounced away from Torakaka and gave a tackling hug to Ragna. "Hrrrg!"

"RAWGNYA!" Tao purred from where her head was buried into his chest. "Tao was worried something bad happened to Good guy." Ragna sighed with a soft closed eyed smile as he accepted his punishment for being late. His chest felt wet and he stiffened, eyes flying open, as he realized she was actually crying. _Tao is crying?! God, I made her cry. I am terrible. . . _Ragna's thoughts raced to what Kokonoe had suggested and he grimaced. _I can't leave Tao, not right now, not like this._

"Hey Tao, I'm sorry bout that. Kokonoe kinda kidnapped me and, well that is why I was so late." Ragna explained and Tao pulled her face from his chest with a big smile and green eyes gleaming up at him. Tager trudged his way up to the couple who were now sprawled over the cobblestone and he cleared his thought lightly for their attention. Red orbs replaced the emeralds in her eyes as she shifted her gaze to the new figure.

"Oh, It's Big Guy!" Tao mewed obviously and the big man smiled down at her. She sat up and waved a paw to the man and he fixed his glasses high onto his nose.

"Yes miss Taokaka, I am sorry to have kept him away for so long. I really must go now" Tager reported before giving a nod to Ragna, Tao and then a third bow to the black hooded kaka woman standing a few feet away with a huge amused smile on her face. Ragna didn't realize there was another person there before but as soon as he did he rushed to stand up.

The woman giggled quietly as Ragna blushed profusely and Tao bounced up and started towards the other kaka. "I see what you mean Tao," Torakaka added with her own wide toothy grin, "I've rarely seen you smile quite like that." Ragna breathed audibly as he took a step towards the woman with a sheepish smile. "It's good to see you again, it's been a while."

"Oh, yeah. How ya been Tora?" Ragna said embarrassed as he drew along side Tao who now gazed at both of them confused.

"You know sis?" Tao asked truly astonished. "Tao thought you were passed out when she first met you."

Ragna and Torakaka looked to each other and smiled realizing she had forgotten about the first time they had met. "No Tao, all three of us had met before that." Torakaka explained before nodding to Ragna. "I've been rather well. I came here at Rachel's request but I really came to make sure you two were alright."

Gasps rose from both Tao and Ragna as Torakaka said the woman's name. "Tora," Ragna said with exhaustion flowing from his words, "we've had to deal with her twisted sense of humor and revenge too much lately. I suggest you not do anything at her _request_ at the moment."

"Yeah Sis!" Tao chimed in, "Rabbit person is very bad to Tao and Ragna."

"I know Tao, Valkenhayn asked me to give you a warning as well." Torakaka let her smile twitch then fall into a neutral expression as she turned to look into Ragna's eyes. For a split second Ragna thought her eyes faded from green to red but it was so faint he figured he's eyes were playing tricks on him. _Couldn't be._ "He says he's coming for you. He's been ordered to bring you to Rachel, in pain if possible."

Tao's tail twitched erratically and her ears flicked a few times in agitation as she inched closer to Ragna in a protective manner. Ragna, on the other hand, pondered the implications of dealing with Rachel now. _It could be killing two birds with one stone,_ he thought to himself piecing together a possible and temporary cure to his problems with both Kokonoe and Rachel. _Perhaps If I give the rabbit something else to occupy her time, like killing Terumi, she might leave Tao be for a while. _Ragna twisted his mouth up in a sinister smile and laughed ominously. "Good, I'd like to see her too."

"WHAT?! Ragna!" Tao mewed a mix of horrified and confused. Torakaka's face did something under her hood but Ragna wasn't sure if she had raised an eye brow or if he was imagining the movement in the first place.

"Hmmm?" hummed the other kaka in a curious tone.

"It's a long story, I'll try to tell ya the best I can." Ragna said with a soft apologetic smile.

* * *

It took Ragna almost half an hour to explain Kokonoe's plans to the two kaka woman and the sun was hovering over the building as evening threatened to chill the air by the time he was finished. Ragna at first wanted to leave out Kokonoe's suggestion about them breaking up but he informed Tao of that as well, adding that he had no intention of doing that before she could pout or do something stupid and cute. . . _Damn cute Tao, who needs cat girls. . . _"And pretty much if I can get Rachel to focus on Kokonoe's plans over her own that'll work fine by me." Ragna concluded with a shrug and smirk.

"Uh Rag, that means Tao and Ragna will have to see Lacking Lady again. . ." Tao warned timidly and Torakaka smirked at the use of nicknames.

"Well it sounds like you have your hands full. Tao I'm going to get going but you have a good man here, I think you'll be fine." Torakaka called as she turned towards an alley and away from the couple.

"Leaving already?" Tao pouted but she quickly threw on a smile and begun waving fervently to her friend and mentor, "BYE BYE SIS!"

"Bye Tora." Ragna shouted, thankful for the warning and pleasant meeting.

"Good bye. Oh yeah. Tao, try out that thing I suggested, He'll love it I'm sure." Torakaka shouted looking over her shoulder before she turned back and disappeared down the narrow alley. Ragna raised his eyebrow curiously and eyed Tao who now had a huge red blushing hue showing from under her hood.

"_He'll love it?_ What's she mean by that?" Ragna asked with a wide smile and Tao tail flicked quickly in towards itself.

"N-Nothing, let's get some food."

"No Tao, Tell me what she was talking about!"

"NOTHING! FOOOOOOD, Tao wants food!" Tao yelled hoping to change the subject as she trotted away but she was still blushing.

"You're not getting away that easily" Ragna shouted as he chased after her with a deep husky laugh spilling out as he did.

Torakaka laughed from down the street as her sensitive ears picked up their shouted conversation. "Kids."

* * *

A few streets away from the square Noel strolled towards the street where she had last seen Ragna with a determined grace. She had made up her mind, she would win him back but she'd do it her way. "It's okay, I can do this. . ."

"Can you?" came an amused soft whisper from above her but she did not hear it. . .

Three stories above her crouched a certain green haired officer of the NOL and he smiled as he checked off another piece to his chess board. "This is too easy. Hehehehe." With a wicked cackle he loosed his demon chain Ouroboros and he launched himself laughing away from roof top to roof top towards his next pawn. .

_Just Too Easy. . ._

* * *

**AN: Hello! This chapter is a few days late but that's because I just had surgery. First surgery of my life and I am still trying get use this new 'recovery' schedule I've got going on. I wrote that whole last chapter while in pain and I went to the doctor next day. He said I needed surgery and so I got it. Sorry for the delay.**

**SO! I wanna thank hazardofchaos and yanderelover12 for joining in on our story. Glad to see ya like it enough follow along! Now, I gotta ask. . . How does everyone feel about the story so far? I've been having a blast writing certain characters and there always seems to be one character that is proving to be a fun write each chapter so I'm enjoying writing it if nothing else. PLEASE Tell me what you want to see, or how you feel and if you have any questions. I love talking with other readers and other authors. You guys give me great incite and inspiration when I do talk with ya'll so please go ahead if ya have any questions.**

**CHAPTER 9- Gonna be mature, and I mean REALLY mature so just gonna warn ya it will be on the separate thread again.**

**Thanks guys, and Shine on you Crazy Diamonds - A.k.a. Keep on Reading and Stay Classy!**


	7. Memories Can Kill

****Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO BLAZBLUE OR IT'S CHARACTERS**  
Hakumen: "Cat, you knew the Beast is a father?" Jubei: "He ain't no dad." Hakumen: "WHAT?!"  
Author: That won't happen but wouldn't it be amazing?!**

* * *

**Curious Encounters**

**Chapter Eight:** Memories Can Kill

_Fire. . . Why is it always fire? I only have two real rules in this world damn it. . . ONE, Don't be on fire. Two, Stay away from things that want me dead. . . SO THE HELL IS THE ROOF ON FIRE! God damn it Bang, I will kill you._

Ragna sprung out of the wooden shack of a building as another fire-infused upper cut flew by his head. He didn't know how long this had been going but it felt like this skirmish had lasted for a long while. Bang stood in a triumphant stance in the doorway of the inferno he created just moments ago and he didn't look like he was going to move any time soon. Ragna could taste that over powering metallic flavor that accompanies the pain of a bloody mouth and it only increased his rage aimed at the ninja who stood between him and his mate.

"BANG! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!"

"No." Bang said sternly as he spread his legs, he lowered his center and rose his arms in a similar fighting stance. _Tao is in there, There is no time for this!_

Sucking a deep breath in, Ragna rushed towards the ninja cloaked in green clothes and flames withdrawing his blood-scythe was a shout. _Today this sword is my Blood-Scythe!_ "**INFERNAL DIVIDER! **GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Ragna swept his blade upwards into the air as he aimed for the ninja's head. Bang didn't move fast enough and he was tossed deeper into the fiery hell that the clinic had become. Though he would never run away in the middle of a fight, Ragna sprinted past the knocked over fool and he turned into a room filled with black smoke and the cries of frightened women. "TAO!"

"Ragna!" screamed a familiar voice but it wasn't Taokaka, it was too low sounding for the cat girl, too old. Ragna squinted and coughed through the thick acidic smoke til he found four tiny forms hidden next to a bed. "Ragna help us!" Litchi begged as she worked on a splint for Noel's leg. Noel's tears dribbled down her cheeks as she chanted something about being sorry and not wanting to die but Ragna tuned it out as he tried to figure out how she got here again. Platinum huddled into herself as Sena screamed bloody murder about how Ragna was an idiot for not getting them out earlier and Tao. . . Tao sat motionless on the floor, hood pulled down over her eyes and upon seeing her Ragna's heart sank. His head hurt, his eyes stung and most of all his pulse thundered through his ears making the rest of the world silent. _No. . . NO, GOD DAMN IT NO!_

The sound of fracturing timbers caught Ragna's attention and he reached for Platinum and Tao before he bolted for a open area leading out of the clinic. It was a window, or an open area that could have been called a window before the fire, but now it was a small wall of flames licking up from the remains of the wooden banister. Gasping for another breath of air, Ragna dived through the flames and rolled painfully upon the cobblestone road safe outside with both girls still slung over his shoulder safe from the blow. "CATCH!" Litchi shouted trying not to cough as she threw the sobbing Noel out the same hole. Ragna arms shrugged off the other two girls and he dove to catch Noel in time. Though he was a second late he helped her absorb some of the blow as she cried out in pain and surprise when her butt hit the stone with a _thwack_. Litchi gracefully sprung out of the clinic and landed a meter away from the dazed warrior covered in burns and soot. For a second Ragna's eyes shifted from side to side in confusion and he rose with Noel silently sniffling in his arms. Litchi's eyes locked on Ragna's and neither spoke while they breathed heavily, too shocked to speak.

Finally with a growl of animosity Ragna spoke shakily and loudly, "This can't be happening!"

"Ohhhhh, yes it can Rags!" Shouted a sinister and whimsical voice that slithered down Ragna's spine before it resounded, unleashing a throaty cackle. "What do you think Rags?"

"BASTARD!" Ragna bellowed before turning to find the black coated Hazuma smiling gleefully behind his hat. "How did you do this?!"

"I didn't. . ." Hazuma said snidely as he slumped against another building in mock boredom. Ragna felt his teeth grinding together as he looked from the manipulative Terumi to the silent Tao.

"What did you say?!" Ragna raged, dropping Noel, who squeaked once she hit the ground, he reclaimed his sword in his hand and gave the man a bone chilling glare of utter hatred.

"Think about it you fool." Another voice intruded and Ragna fought not to jump at the sound of Rachel's cool and arrogant voice. "Does any of this make sense to you?" Ragna's jaw dropped as he gazed up at her, she stood on the roof of a building adjacent to the burning clinic. With his head still pulsing in throbbing bursts of pain he snarled at the vampire, _She betrayed me?! No way, that bitch isn't that cold. . . What the hell is going on._

"This doesn't make any sense! Why!" Ragna shouted and he felt something stroke the side of his face in a gentle caress and he struggled to focus on Rachel any longer.

"It won't, but this can happen. I'll make sure of it!" Hazuma shouted fiercely as his hat flew off of his head from a rush of dark and baleful wind and his hair rose to reveal Terumi's demonic eyes. The demonic man screamed as he launched several serpentine like spiked chains at the unconscious Taokaka; Ragna had no time to intercept them. All he heard was "**OUROBOROS!**"

* * *

"NO!" Ragna screamed as his head shot up from the soft lap it'd been laying on and the painful pulsations surged back into his awareness. Ragna cringed at the influx of painful stimuli and he wished he hadn't shouted. Tao looked down at him with those big red eyes and Ragna eased back down putting his head down on her lap again. "Ugh, god. What happened?"

"Well," Tao started with a soft and scared mew but she gazed upwards before continuing any further. Ragna's eyes followed Tao's to a tearful and blushing Noel.

"Oh my god, Ragna! I am so sorry, I didn't mean to hit you." Noel hastily squeaked from behind her raised hands. Ragna's head twinged in pain again and he tried not to growl in understanding. _Of course it didn't make any sense. Stupid girl knocked me out. I was just having a nightmare. . . God, it was awful._

"Tao was worried about Ragna and so was Lacking Lady." Tao tried to explain as her frown deepened. Ragna pulled his eyes away from the quivering Noel and he sighed as he readied himself for the pain it would take to stand. Pulling himself to his feet, he sighed and he swayed from side to side until he could regain his balance.

"Don't call me tha-"

"Noel, why did you attack me?" Ragna offered as he grabbed his head. He pulled his hand away and glanced at it, mildly annoyed as he realized he was bleeding from the area of his head behind his ear.

"I, I-I" she stammered while looking to the ground in shame and Ragna audibly sucked in a breath. _I will not kill Noel, I will not kill Noel, I will not kill Noel. . ._ "I am so sorry Ragna, I wanted to- I mean I was."

"Look, Noel we need to talk. You can answer me later but you're pissing me off with all that stuttering and stammering!" Ragna grunted as he hobbled towards where he thought Litchi's clinic was. He actually wasn't quite sure due to the nausea and pain keeping him from concentration too intently on anything for more than a second before giving a new burst of throbbing pain. Though he didn't want to admit it, he wanted to go there to ensure it was alright more than anything else. . . _that and to get my head checked out as well_.

"Uhhh Rag, is it okay for you to move? Tao doesn't think Tao can carry Ragna very far but Tao will try." Tao breathed worriedly as she trailed him with soft steps. Noel hummed an uncertain sound before she noisily bounded after the two.

"I'll be fine Tao, just wanna get to Litchi's clinic for now." Ragna assured as he lifted his arm for Tao to snuggle into. Tao slide underneath his arm as if she was trying to help me balance but she let off a pleased purr once she realized it wasn't for that kind of support. Noel gasped softly and sprinted up to Ragna's other side before grabbing his arm and throwing it over her shoulder to support his balance. Ragna opened his mouth to yell at her but he reconsidered once his thrumming headache pulsed again. _It's not worth it and Kokonoe needs her. I'm going to regret this I'm sure of it._

"Ragna," Noel softly huffed from under his added weight, "I'm sorry, I'll stop. I just, never mind. What do you need to talk to me about?" Ragna raised an eyebrow at her as they trudged their way together towards the clinic.

With a slight annoyed smile Ragna sighed. "Well. . . It's a long story."

* * *

"So, Kokonoe wants to use my. . . my powers as Mu to help you?" Noel summed up as she uncomfortably slide back into her chair. Ragna strained not to shout out as Litchi patted at his wound with a wet cloth. They had arrived to a loud hail from Bang and Litchi only rolled her eyes upon seeing Ragna's newest cut. Tao mostly sat next to Ragna and eyed Noel with a mix of confusion and suspicion, but she occasional threw a curious glance to her bosoms, or lack of bosoms, as he explained what he'd learned from the scientist earlier.

"Yeah." Ragna answered shortly as Litchi clacked away with the red spotted cloth in hand. Tao shifted uncomfortably besides him and he felt the urge to pat her thigh and say it would be alright but doing so in front of Noel didn't seem prudent. "She wants us to work together to finish off Terumi before anyone else gets hurt. I think she just wants revenge, but then again so do I."

"I see. . . What can I do?" Noel softly inquired and Tao frowned toothily at the question.

"Ragna will need Lacking Lady's help so, Lacking Lady needs to help by talking to big sis!" Tao exclaimed with an exaggerated fist pump thrown into the air. Noel frowned at the nicknamed but nodded sadly as she pushed herself up to stand.

"I said- Never mind, I'm sorry Tao. Well. . . How do I get a hold of Kokonoe?" Noel pressed as she morosely looked to Taokaka. Ragna shrugged before answering but it came out with a laugh even through he attempted to keep his response serious.

"Ha, I don't really know how. She said she'd send Nu out looking for me, Uh, I mean Lambda. I guess. . . yeah, not sure."

Silence filled the room as soon as he finished and for a second he thought about his nightmare. He'd hadn't realized how much the idea of losing them would hurt him. He obviously loved Tao but Noel was a lot closer to him than almost anyone else. Ragna mulled over the thought of losing them to Terumi and he blanched, sick to his stomach. The loud _click-clack_ of Litchi's shoes on the wooden floor broke the silence and Tao and Noel sighed in relief for the interruption. Litchi brought a white painted box with her as she drew up to Ragna and she searched inside it with a clattering sound. She pulled out a small strip of tape and a new set of cloth gauze as he turned to look at her. "Try not to scream when I put this on you, it has Iodine on it and it'll sting."

"YOW!"

"Cry baby." Litchi accused with a slight smirk coloring her lips as she strapped the bandage to his lacerated scalp.

Ragna tensed his arm as he bared the pain and Noel winced in understood pain, _that or regret for hitting me. . . Damn it._ Tao's stomach grumbled and she gazed down at her audible stomach. "Ohhhhhhh, Tao is too hungry to wait any longer. Hungry. . . Tao needs food but Tao doesn't wanna leave Ragna."

Very rarely did Tao make Ragna laugh in public but the absurdity of the whole situation forced him into a fit of loud belly clinching laughter. Litchi eyed the injured man speculatively, she probably thought he was delirious. Noel frowned and flinched at the sound, she probably thought Ragna was crazy. but Tao just gazed to Ragna in confusion, she probably thought meatbuns sounded good right about now and that's what made him laugh the hardest. "Sure Tao, go ahead, I'm not going anywhere any time soon. Sorry to keep you waiting." Ragna finally squeezed out as he calmed himself out of his hysterical laughter.

"YAY! Tao is gonna get us food!" chimed the famished kaka and she rose with a quick hop before launching herself out the door towards the front of the clinic. "Tao will be right back!"

"TAO! Slow down, this is a clinic!" Litchi chided as she quickly strolled her way after the cat girl. Ragna laughed though it caused him to tense up due to a new shooting pain. Noel sat silently, happy to be alone with the Bloodedge but she waiting patiently for him to relax before she was going to speak again.

Ragna inhaled deeply as he pain settled to a dull, almost unnoticed thrum and he noticed Noel had returned to sitting a few meters away. Her face held a kind of determined focus that he knew meant she wanted something. _She rarely gets like this in front of me, I have a bad feeling about this._

"Hey Ragna. . ." Noel began and Ragna stifled a sigh, _Yep. . . Just what I need. _"Mind if I ask you a few questions."

"No, go ahead." Ragna figured if he got this out of the way now perhaps it wouldn't be an issue anymore, _but that was just wishful thinking,_ he thought sourly and he forced his face to remain neutral.

"Okay. . . So how did you become Tao's. . ." Noel struggled at the last word and Ragna blushed lightly as he interjected and absently looked away from the girl.

"How we came to be together? Well, Tao just sorta asked me." Ragna admitted with an embarrassed faced shrug, "I wasn't expecting it but I mean we enjoy being around each other so. . . Look, I'm not good with this. She just asked me and I went with it."

"I see. . . So that's how it went." Noel said sadly though she kept her face in a neutral expression. "Would it have worked if I asked you like she did- I mean had I just asked would you have been mine?"

"You want me to be your mate?" Ragna struggled not to cough but he held it to a throaty grumble.

"I- That's not what I meant! I just meant us being together like you and Tao!" Noel stammered embarrassed but Ragna smiled to her as he brought his eyes to hers as if to say it was alright and he understood what she meant. "I just want to know if we could have been, you know together."

Ragna let the smile droop a little and he rose his shoulders in a shrug, "I'm not sure, I think it would depend on how you asked me," he answered but Ragna hadn't really put any thought into it until that moment. _I care about Noel, I mean I worry about her plenty. She is a friend and that's more than I would say about most people. . . If she had asked me would I have said yes? I sorta got tricked into it with Tao but I'm happier now than I'd been in a long time. Maybe I would have enjoyed being with Noel, She'd certainly be as sweet to me as Tao but. . . I'm not sure. I think maybe I was just lonely that first night, who knows. _"I am not sure." Ragna admitted as he realized she'd been holding her breath while he considered it. Noel eyes fell to the floor with her heart but Ragna straightened and murmured lightly. "I think I was ready to say yes if you had, still depends on how you would have said it."

Noel smiled and blushed profusely though she tried hard not to show her excitement. Ragna looked at her and blushed too as he averted his eyes and coughed out loud. "What's wrong with you, stop smiling damn it!" Ragna growled and Noel shook her head but her smile remained.

"I'm sorry, I'll be leaving now, I'll be in the area if Lambda shows up. I don't mind helping you and if this is the fastest way I'll do it." Noel chirped with that same soft smile and she rose with a renewed energy. Ragna started towards getting up but the waves of vertigo pulled him back towards his cot with a lurch. Noel smiled, waved and started for the door but Ragna frowned as he wanted to watch her go. _Damn it, why is it so hard to move?_ "It's okay Ragna just stay here and heal up. Sorry again!" And with that Noel pranced out of the clinic, leaving Ragna in silence and pain. _Damn it. . ._

* * *

Ragna stumbled out of the clinic hoping to sneak out without Litchi scolding him. Sitting in a bed for long periods of time while trying to avoid sleep wasn't how Ragna wanted to spend this evening. Fresh air seemed appealing to him and he stubbornly headed out the door in search of both peace and quiet and some time to relax and clear his head. Ragna slowly strolled down the side of the clinic breathing deeply of the early night's crisp and chilly air. An odd sound gurgled from behind him and he tensed up upon turning to find a wiggling blackness against the wall of the hospital. _SHIT!_

Arakune slithered off the wall before raising in front of Ragna with a ragged sputtering coughing sound. "Don't p-panic. . . Don't want to fffffff- frighten you." Ragna's adrenalin pulsed causing his head to ache lightly but he remained still, he hadn't brought his Bloodedge and he didn't want to push the abomination into motion. "I wa'ch what has happened t-to you."

"Uh huh." Ragna stammered blinking at the black blob creature. _He's been watching me, great. . . This day can get worse._

"I haaaaa-have regain'd much. I know how itttttt feels." Arakune offered as he turned his metaphorical back to Ragna since in his opinion the creature didn't really have a back in the first place. Ragna carefully took a step towards the being and he cleared his throat.

"What happened to you? Litchi was searching for you for a long time, she doesn't even talk about you anymore. . ."

Sighing a guttural sound, Arakune drew up to his full height and turned his attention to Litchi through a open window. "I recovered from mmmmm-mmm my deteri'ration. I had mmmm-my Chance. I had to 'at her me'ories of me and I'd gave up Litchi, I was grantttt-ted a wish. She could live with'ut me." explained the former scientist with a melancholy gurgle and he turned his attention back to Ragna. Ragna's eyes opened wide in realization as the malformed man nodded to him.

"You gave up on Litchi and she forgot about you?" Ragna revealed horrified at the thought of doing that to Tao.

"YYYYYY-yes. So sh' could be h-happy. And A'ive, she w-would have tur'ed into somethi'g like m-me."

"You saved her from your fate and made her forget. But you can't forget." Ragna figured and he took another step towards the black creature.

"No I can n't, but it is alr'ght, she can be happy and I get t' wa'ch. . . Don't let them hurt yo'r woman, 'ove is all that ma-matters." Arakune explained with a gagging shutter. Ragna twitched at the sound and he looked down at his artificial arm debating whether he could ever do what Arakune did, _force Tao to forget about me, ignore me. . _. When Ragna looked back up the blob was slithering away again silently following the shadows.

"Wait!" Ragna shouted after the creature but he knew he couldn't catch him in his current state. "Tch, damn it."

"Thought you could sneak out huh?" rung a feminine voice and Ragna stiffened. _Shit. . . _Ragna spun to find Litchi standing over him in one of the open windows with her staff standing next to her in a silent warning. "Unless you want me to beat you into unconsciousness, I suggest you back in bed of your own accord."

A cold gust of wind whipped past the weaponless Ragna and he sighed in defeat, "Yes ma'am."

* * *

Though Litchi ensured his privacy and a measure of silence by putting him in a room to himself sleep still proved impossible as Ragna sat in his cot waiting for Tao to return. _Something must have caught her attention, it's been at least an hour or so since she left._ For Ragna, waiting proved to be the hardest lesson to learn. He didn't like waiting, it took him out of the position of control he thrived on. _Then again lately I've been having to clean up all the problems with Rachel so I haven't been in control in a while. . . _But with Ragna planning on going on the offensive again soon he smiled at the idea of taking control again. A nagging thought kept poking at him and he tried to ignore it but like all good annoyances, it's persistence won out. _What if Tao gets mixed up with Terumi's plans? I am not sure how I would deal with it. First Kokonoe says I should leave her, Arakune warns me to protect her. . . What if-_

"He's over here," Ragna heard Litchi say from the other room and he cringed realizing since he was the only one in the room she was leading someone directly to him. "He's resting so don't cause too much of a ruckus."

"Don't fret ma'am," came a gruff southern accent from the other room and Ragna sighed in relief as he lowered himself back down to the cot and brought his hand away from his sword, "I won't be botherin' him none."

With a few soft pawed steps Jubei entered Ragna's vision followed closely by a bored seeming Jin. "Master, and Jin? What's going on?"

"Well boy, I could ask you the same question. Why ya in a bed? Who hit ya this time?" Jubei chortled and Ragna and Jin both glanced at the sword master with slight annoyance.

"Noel shot me." Ragna spat the words with a slight sneer.

"I see." Jin added softly as he inspected his resting brother.

"Damn it Jin, shut up." Ragna growled as he started reaching for his sword once more, _I'm not gonna hit him but he doesn't know that._

"Hehe, Don't you mind him. He's ain't use ta people gettin' the best of 'em." Jubei cajoled as he shuffled over to Ragna's cot. "I heard from Tao you 'ere here. Glad to see it wasn't anymore serious than just a little thing."

Ragna stiffened as his master mentioned Tao and his mind raced to Kokonoe's plans as well as the nightmare he witnessed while he was unconscious. _Maybe it'd be okay if I asked for their help. . . _"Master, could you do me a favor?"

"Hmmmm?" Jubei raised an eyebrow at the pleading tone in Ragna's voice and his focused his one showing eye harder on the Bloodedge. "What ya need Ragna?"

"Could you take care of Tao for me? I am working on get back on the trail of hunting Terumi down and I don't want Tao to get hurt." Ragna's eyes fell to his hands as he continued to beg. "She would be safer with you and I want her to help Jin find her mate too."

A grunt came from Jin as Ragna finished his request. "Mate? Excuse me, I didn't-"

"Sure, I don't mind helping out Tao and Jin at the same time. I think it's a good thing." Jubei interrupted with a sly grin and Jin huffed annoyed.

"Thanks master, I appreciate it." Ragna took a deep breath and smiled as Jin started out the room. Jubei shrugged as his eye followed Jin's rueful escape and he also started for the door.

"Call if ya need anythin' Ragna." Jubei called over his shoulder and once again Ragna was left in silence.

"Yeah, I will."

Silence soaked into him in a way that unnerved him. It wasn't right, waiting wasn't right, something wasn't right at all. _Where the hell is Tao?! _Ragna rose to his feet and reached for his sword as a pit started to form in his stomach. The nausea of hungry mixed with the worry of his uncertainty as he hurried out the door of the clinic into the fridge winds of the winter night.

* * *

**AN: This chapter is a good bit longer than I thought it would be but it was a chapter I've been looking forward to. I am sure the beginning confused a lot of people and the title of the chapter made that even worse but I think a touch of misdirection is good from time to time. The 'Memories' portion of this chapter is from Arakune and I thought it was a nice touch. Once I learned about his actual story and that ending I knew I had to bring it into this story. I wanna thank my buddy ****Abyssal Kurokari**** for help on this chapter, get better soon and Get back online! **

**Also wanna thank ****Dark Drow****. . . GET AN ACCOUNT! How can I talk with you about the story if you keep leaving reviews as a guest... Oh well. I'm almost at 20 Reviews and 2k views. I am extremely impressed, thanks guys. You seriously rock. I am about to start posting another story but it's not BB, so follow if you wish but I'm not pushing for that one as I am for this story. KEEP READING PLEASE! Just kidding. . . Sorta.**

**Chapter 9 will be mature so check out the mature version! Consider yourself warned.**

**So. . . meine freunden, lesen sie Geschichten und Bleiben sie nobel. . . It pretty much comes out as:  
So my friends, keep reading Stories and Stay Classy.**


	8. Spring Break-Notes Can Kill

**Hey there everybody! Chapter Nine is up on the other thread and I wanted to give you guys a heads up. By the way this is just notes about the story and it's upcoming updates.**

**Sorry for taking so long, spring break means lot of friends to distract me. Just so you know chapter nine is mature however it is also really important to the story so you can avoid it if you don't wanna read mature scenes but it is necessary to the story.**

**Since I have the mature thread I have skipped chapter number and this note will replace one of the two so far missing chapters, the other chapter will be filled with a 'gag' ending for my story/that or it will be a "help me professor Kokonoe" chapter but rest assured that it will be funny.**

**Abyss Kurokari got angry at me for calling him abyssal. I apologize, it's just what I've been calling you subconsciously sorry. I play too much league of legends and you are like the Abyssal scepter. . . Awesome. Bad joke but still.**

**Also got some new followers, wanna thank you guys. Quentix Starwing, Keko8, The Three Kings, Mao Rozen Asakura and Castigar0. Thanks for reading or Gracias por leer.**

**As always give me any suggestions, ask me any questions I would be happy to hear them. Requests, questions and comments all well. Thank again guys and happy spring break. **


	9. Regrets Can Kill

****Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO BLAZBLUE OR IT'S CHARACTERS**  
Hazuma: RUN RUN! Ragna: HELL YEAH YOU BETTER RUN!  
Author: I have returned. . . Been without internet, apologies.  
(Chapter Ten not Nine)**

* * *

**Curious Encounters**

**Chapter Ten:** Regrets can Kill

_**THE WHEEL OF FATE IS TURNING!**_

_Shit. . . I can't believe I was that stupid!_

**_REBEL ONE_**

_Jin, I'm sorry. Oh god Tao, I am so sorry. . ._ Ragna quickly pulled his pants up and dashed over to his sword and picked it up with a sweeping motion.

**_ACTION!_**

Jin summoned a large shard of ice and jumped upon it before launching it towards his brother with a blood curdling shout of fury. Ragna hopped backwards and tried to defend himself as his brother struck him with his icy attack. A flurry of blows pummeled Ragna as he continued to back up in a defensive stance. "DAMN IT JIN, Give me a second to explain!" Ragna shouted over the sound of Jin's sheathed blade whistling through the air.

"NO!" screamed the enraged blonde man and he thrust his arm forward, pulling out a giant crystal of malicious intent at the white haired man. Ragna blocked again but a growl rumbled in this throat as he reached out for the energy around him. With a swift movement Ragna expanded the energy from around him and Jin was thrown away from him in a wash of blazing green light.

"MOVE IT!" Ragna shouted as he started for his betrayed brother with his sword grasped firmly in his hand. **"INFERNAL DIVIDER!"**

"STOP THIS NOW!" Tsubaki screamed and both men's eyes flashed to the woman who would dare stop them. "Ragna don't hurt Jin. . . This is all my fault."

"DAMN RIGHT it's _Your_ fault!" Ragna spit as he lowered his sword and glared at the woman. Ragna felt Tao's eyes upon him but he couldn't look at her. He had done something so horrible to her he couldn't face those beautiful large crimson orbs right now. He only knew he regretted betraying her trust. He let himself relax at the wrong time and it lead to this mess. _You're an idiot. . ._

Jin grunted a primal shout and slammed his sword into Ragna's stomach before he stood. "I never figured you'd do something so low," growled the cold blonde man and he started for the door, "The kaka woman choose a worthless man. I'm done with you. All Of You!" Tao hopped over to a groaning Ragna as he grasped at his stomach in pain and she let off an annoyed growl.

"Jin! Please wait, let me speak to you! Please!" begged Tsubaki as she shivered from a mix of the cold and the fear that she had lost her love forever.

Jin slowly strolled to the door, angry patters echoed from his steps but he stopped at the door and waited for two heartbeats for her to say something else. "What do you want Tsubaki."

"I. . ." Tsubaki's voice quivered as she realized she couldn't explain what she'd done. She strained to find the words but all that came out were tears. Jin scoffed and took another step before she finally uttered another word. "I just wanted to find you and I would do anything for you. . ."

Jin pushed himself through the door and Tsubaki slide to her knees in defeat. A chilling voice called back to them and it made the hairs on Ragna's neck stand up as he heard them clearly in the cool after blizzard air. . . "Doing that to my brother is a horrible way to show it."

_**MEANWHILE!**_

Terumi snickered lightly as he dropped down from a roof onto his unsuspecting pray. "HELLO My little Murakumo unit!"

Noel squeaked a terrified sound as she spun and saw the green haired sadist smiling a horrifying and satisfied grin. "I- I- It's YOU!" Noel's face drained of color as Hazuma started flipping around a butterfly knife enthusiastically.

"That's right murakumo unit, It's me! I got big plans for you and awwwww, what's this? Your boy toy Rags is fighting with his brother over another woman. . . Love must hurt." Hazuma simpered as she blushed and took up her guns in a shaking grip. "What's wrong, you gonna cry now?"

"NO! I will not let you hurt them!" Noel shouted in righteous anger and she aimed her guns at him. A loud clicking sound ringing from behind her caught her attention but before she could react to it a sharp pain slammed into the back of her skull and darkness swam on the outskirts of her vision. Noel shuttered at the pain and fell onto her side as the darkness grew deeper and deeper. A soft chuckle drifted to her ears as she felt herself being lifted up but it was in cold hard hand. The sight of Ignis appeared in the last of her view that was not cloaked in her coming unconsciousness.

"As you said: easy." Relius said plainly as he drew along side the wickedly giggling Terumi.

"Yep! So my little Murakumo unit, are you ready to be my monster again?" Terumi cackled as the darkness fully took Noel's sight and the horror of unconsciousness took her. . . "Not much longer now. HA! HA HA HA HA HA. . ."

* * *

Tsubaki sat with his knees pulled to her chest for the last few minutes as Ragna and Tao spoke softly. Ragna explained to Tao that he had betrayed her by being weak willed and by giving in to a temptation. Tao keep tilting her head at him and Ragna ground his teeth together in the realization she was putting it all together in her mind. "Tao, I am so god damn sorry. I just, I'm sorry."

Tao knelt down and rested next to Ragna who, like Tsubaki, sat against a wall feeling terrible. "Ragna," Tao mewed softly to the sullen man and a new pain lanced through him as he heard the tone of decision in her soft tone, "Ragna is Tao's mate. Tao is Ragna's mate right?"

"Yeah." Ragna offered sheepishly as the dread in his chest begun to boil in his stomach but he still refused to look into her eyes.

Tao softly brushed her paw against the side of Ragna's face and she smiled a softer than normal toothy grin at him, "Then Tao doesn't care."

"WAIT! WHAT?!" Ragna spewed in confusion as his eyes shot up to see the woman's smile. "You don't? wh-Why?!"

"Because Tao is your only mate and Ragna didn't mate with Average Lady. Tao doesn't care, Ragna is Tao's mate and Tao is Ragna's mate." Tao explained happily as she rose and extended her arm to Ragna to help him up. Ragna closed his eyes in a focus gathering blink and he exhaled deeply before he took her hand, struggling to his feet.

"Tao. . ." Ragna whispered and he closed he's eyes again in fading frustration and growing relief. Ragna opened his eyes to see Tao's sharp toothed grin and he huffed a soft amused sound. "I love you Tao, I'm sorry." Ragna admitted quietly and he leaned forward in a quick kiss.

"Hmmmm, Ragna. Kiss Tao again. . ." Tao purred as she leaned into her mate and the two embraced each other in a firm hug. As they drew closer to each other and their lips threatened to touch a cough caught their attention and Tao turned away out of curiosity. Ragna groaned knowing where it had come from and he cursed that fact the Tao's attention span rivaled that of a fruit fly. _Just one more kiss before you remind me of what I've done damn it. That's all I ask._

"RED LADY! You still here? Tao forgot about you."

"I noticed. . ." Tsubaki sniffled as she glared up at Ragna and refused to make eye contact with the kaka woman in his arms.

"Hey Tsubaki, I'm sorry about all that. Seems like we're both in hot water with Jin now." Ragna apologized as his arms fell away from Tao and he turned towards the tear spotted woman. "I want you to come with us."

"What?" Tsubaki coughed in surprise as she struggled to rise to her feet. "Why?"

"I made things worse between you and my brother. . ." Ragna paused as he took a few steps towards her. _This is right. This is the only way to fix this new fire. . . and this fire is all mine. . . Why is there always a new fire. . . always fire. . ._ "I promised I'd bring you to him and I think if we don't do something about this he will go back to the way he was. He's better now and you were a part of that." Ragna offered as he drew to within a meter of the woman.

"I. . . I don't deserve it now." Tsubaki countered as she took another step back from the man.

"Average Lady is in love! Love with brother!" Tao shouted as she launched herself to Tsubaki's side with a soft giggle. "If Tao can find her mate then so can Eye Woman."

Both Ragna and Tsubaki looked to each other and their eyes sunk in self loathing. "Tao. . ." Tsubaki squirmed as she said it, "You're too good to me."

"Nya?" Tao tilted her head in confusion and a cough rang from Ragna.

"Well if we're gonna catch up to him before he goes psycho again we need to get going. Come on Tao, Tsu." Ragna called from over his shoulder as he turned his back on them in collecting his jacket and sword. Tao nodded and danced over to Ragna's side but Tsubaki just stared at them.

"You guys are insane. . ."

"EYE WOMAN, YOU COMING?"

"YES! Sorry!"

* * *

The trio wandered down the road towards Ibuki's shop following Jin's scent when a skittering sound summoned chills up Ragna's spine. _God damn it. . . Why, just give me one hour bef-_ "Ragna, I request you leave with me," called a rough older voice from behind them and Ragna struggled not to glare at Valkenhayn when he turned to find him standing ten meters away, "Oh Madam Rachel, why him?"

"I'm right here ya know! The Rabbit send her hound out to try to destroy me now?!" Ragna snarled as he gripped his sword and stepped in front of the women.

"Still your tongue," Valkenhayn warned as he turned his saunter into a fighting stance, "lest you lose it. Madam Rachel has asked me to claim you and bring you to her and I shall not fail. Even if you wish to bring violence into this equation I will still bring you to milady." _Perhaps this is good luck, probably not but it would be nice for once to catch a break. . ._

A soft chuckle rose from Ragna as he released his sword's hilt and rested his arms at his side. "Good, I think it is about time we talked. I needed to ask for her help on something anyway." Ragna started for the gray haired man with a smile on his face but Tao trotted towards him behind a distressed toothy frown. Tsubaki remained silent, eyes wide and mouth agape as her brain screamed over the new arrive. As for Valkenhayn he just raised his eyebrows in honest surprise and contented bewilderment.

"I say," slipped from Valkenhayn's mouth as Ragna drew closer, "I did no foresee this. I did not believe you would come peaceably, this is a pleasant surprise." The elderly gentlemen lowered his hands and eyed Ragna and Tao with a pleased soft smile.

"Yeah, you know what they say about the love of a good woman" Ragna offered as he stepped to within a meter of the man and he held his hand out for Tao. Tao slid her paw into his hand before she pulled to a halt but her eyes still roved uncomfortably over the werewolf as her frown deepened.

"Dog person still works for Bunny Lady," Tao quipped as she rose her red eyed gaze to the tall man, "Tao doesn't like Bunny Lady. Bunny Lady wants to hurt my Ragna, why should Tao trust Butter Man?" Tao gripped Ragna's hand tightly before he could assure her that it would be alright but Valkenhayn's smile grew slightly larger as he weighed the question.

"To be honest miss Taokaka, I am against how milady has treated you two. I am a good friend of Torakaka and I would not intentionally hurt her sister." Valkenhayn answered as he turned his gaze from the two in front of him to the red head softly treading towards him. She had been regarding him since he had arrived and he nodded as she came to a stop behind the young couple. "Nor her mate." Valkenhayn added in a softer persuasive tone and his smile begun to fall back into a neutral look of unconcerned servitude.

Tsubaki looked up at the legendary hero and a soft question rose from her lips. "Uh, Ragna, this is-"

"Valkenhayn R. Hellsing. Pleasure to meet you miss." Valkenhayn answered quickly with a bow before he rose to his full height and gestured for them to follow him.

"You're one of the Six Heroes! THAT Valkenhayn?" Tsubaki croaked as they other begun walking away without her. A rich chuckle rose from Ragna as Valkenhayn continued on, never looking back.

"Yes ma'am, That would be me, thought that was ages ago." Tsubaki listened to Valkenhayn's response before grabbing at her chest to feel her heart. It raced in excitement from meeting one of her idols. _This_, she thought ecstatically, _is amazing! I am going to be talking to one of t- _"Miss, you must hurry, I have a schedule to keep."

"Oh, god, yes, I'm sorry!"

**_MEANWHILE!_**

A giant silver plated man stalked the streets silently in search of a deceptive vampiress. "That damned woman should have known better. . ."

"Hakumen? Well ain't this a surprise. What ya doin' 'ere?!" Jubei shouted jovially from a bench several meters away.

"Cat? I didn't expect to find you here." Hakumen admitted as she shambled over to the tiny beast man. "I am looking for the small vampire woman, Miss Alucard and I have to talk."

"Oh, ya need to talk to Rachel? Hehe, damn, ya just missed Valkenhayn. Ain't right sending him after Ragna and Tao but I guess she's plenty pissed at 'em." Jubei shrugged as he leapt off the bench and looked up at the tall swordsman.

"He is going after the beast and his beloved?" Hakumen coughed in surprise as he turned his expressionless gaze to the other swordsman. "What of their children, will he hurt them?!"

"Children? What in the blazes are you talkin' bout Haku?" Jubei chuckled as he rose his eyebrow at the man's words.

"That woman sent me after the beast and the kaka woman, I found them but they were protecting their. . . Uh, litter. She sent me to destroy them and for that I am going to give her a rude awakening." Hakumen explains as he recounts the events in his mind, searching for a way his words could be misunderstood. "I would not strike down their young when they are innocent of their father's taint."

"Haku," Jubei laughed as he took a step past the silver swordsman, "Ragna and Tao don't have any children, Hell I mean, they just got wit' one another."

Hakumen's fingers twitched, his head shot out in surprise and anger and his throat rumbled as he realized he'd be played for a fool. . . by a kaka woman. "**BLACK BEAST!**"

* * *

Ragna sneezed violently outside of the grand double doors of Rachel's mansion. "Let's get this over with already." Ragna rumbled in his deep tired voice. Next to him Tao lowered her head and shoulders warily as her eyes scanned the mansion in a mix of awe for its size and cautious anxiety for who it belonged to. As for Tsubaki and Valkenhayn, they seemed content as they drew closer to the stately manor. They had spent most of the trip speaking of the tales of Valkenhayn's past trials with the other heroes, the battle with the black beast and his time since he'd left the other heroes of legend. Valkenhayn nodded to Ragna as he thrust open the doors with a soft groan of ancient wood creaking and the trio followed him silently. Tsubaki grew accustom to the grand sights of wealth and nobility but for Tao this was a first. Ragna tended to visit here a few times a month but rarely was it his choice. Valkenhayn seemed at home, Tao seemed overwhelmed, Tsubaki seemed thrilled and Ragna seemed. . . Ragna seemed ready to cut of his good arm to get this over with. "Where is the Rabbit?"

"She is-"

"I am here." Rachel answered sardonically for the railing of the second floor ledge and the sound of her tiny voice echoed off the stairs and corridors of the hollow manor. "I am shocked you would come willingly, perhaps the kaka has tamed you after all. . ." Rachel mocked as she turned away from them and she started down the hallway towards her study.

"Bitch. . . You never change." Ragna hissed as his arm shook in unspent anger. "Where are you going?!"

Valkenhayn put his hand on Ragna shoulder and another echoing insult sung out of the silence "I am going to my study, do not get lost. I know you are poor at following directions so Valkenhayn will escort you." Valkenhayn eyebrow rose in a curious expression as he took a step back and faced the troop.

"Hmmmm," he hummed as Tao consoled the rage induced trembling Ragna, "I am sorry. I must ask that you two wait here, I will return shortly to entertain you; however, I must first do as madam Rachel wills."

"Tao doesn't want my Rawgnya going alone-"

"No Tao," Ragna soothed as he took a step forward towards the stairs, "I will be alright, I promise. I will make this quick."

"Okay. . . Be safe. . ." Tao begged and she turned towards the red head that was inspecting the architecture of the mansion.

Ragna nodded with a smile as Valkenhayn cleared his throat and began leading Ragna up the stairs and towards Rachel's study. Tao stood completely still as she turned her head and watched them go down the upper hallway and out of sight. A deep sigh wiggled out of her mouth as she regretted letting him go alone. After a few seconds of watching the stairs Tao begun bouncing up and down in anxiousness and boredom. "Hey Tao," Tsubaki murmured as she admired a marble bust of a beautiful woman that rested against the wall next to a large hallway, "You think that this is-" Tsubaki gasped in surprise as Tao's paws grasped her breasted in a silent firm squeeze. "WHAT WAS- LET GO OF ME!"

"Still average. . ." Tao mewed in slight disappointment and she hopped away from the woman once she realized Tsubaki was going to slap her paws away.

"That is not funny Tao!" The red head fumed as she covered her bosoms with her hands. Tao laughed as she grabbed her breasts in a similar manner.

"Tao likes yours too. Tao's are nice but Tao thinks Tao's are less fun to play with!"

"STOP THAT!"

_**MEANWHILE. . . **_

Ragna silently followed Valkenhayn towards Rachel's study chamber. A flurry of questions battered his mind as they drew closer step by step towards the confrontation with the spiteful woman. "Hey Val," Ragna breathed softly as they turned a final corner, "You support me being with Tao? Why?"

"I see no reason to be against that union," Valkenhayn answered honestly as he straightened his collar and cuffs, "I do not entirely support it either. . . However, I do believe that madam Rachel has gone too far to exact her revenge on that poor child."

"Ah, I see. . . Well, I guess. . . Thanks." Ragna mumbled as they came to a halt in front of a door of rich mahogany and Valkenhayn nodded once before he reached for the door. _Now. . . _Ragna thought from behind a deep sigh, _I am going to get this over with. . . Rachel will regret pushing my buttons._

_**MEANWHILE, BACK IN THE FOYER! **_

A loud banging shook the door causing the woman to jump in fear. A grunt of effort rung out as the doors burst open behind a mighty blow. In the doorway loomed a silver clad man who held his long katana blade in a tight one-handed grip.

"BLACK BEAST! YOU WILL REGRET TRYING TO FOOL ME!"

* * *

**AN: Hello ello, welcome back! I know a few people were wondering why I haven't posted lately and that is a semi long story. I have not been on the internet in about a week and a half. Also I've been writing/helping write a new story with another author so that has been my new obsession, sorta. If ya wanna blame anyone, blame me not having internet easily available or Abyss for being such a fascinating writer.**

**Yes, Noel was kidnapped, not Tao. . . Terumi has plans for Tao but their not quite there yet so patience.**

**Alright one last thing before I sign off again, This story is only gonna be 14 chapters max so know that this story will be over soon. I have another fanfic I need to finish and a novel to work on so we are all gonna have to work together to get this one done and in the books.**

**If you didn't see it I had some shout outs to give last chapter and just in case you didn't see them here they are: Thank you Quentix Starwing, The Three Kings, Keko8, Mao Rozen Asakura and Castigar0 for joining the story. I have people follow my story from several countries now and that is always a plus. Also wanna welcome Otaku97.  
**

**On a side related note Abyss is his name not Abyssal, sorry for the mix up I just enjoy messing with you. Thanks to my buddy Abyss, If you don't know him, check out his stories! It's Abyss Kurokari.**

**I'm gonna add one of my favorite nerdy references to this but I hope you get a laugh outta this. . .  
As I say, Keep reading and Stay Classy. . . End of Line.**


	10. Confrontations Can Kill

****Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO BLAZBLUE OR IT'S CHARACTERS**  
Bang: Love? Litchi: Hahahahaha! Bang: Oh. . .  
Arakune: Lo'e? Litchi: Of Course! Bang: OH COME ON!**

* * *

**Curious Encounters**

**Chapter Eleven:** Confrontations Can Kill

A fire crackled in its cradle of a fireplace as the door softly swung open and Ragna entered Rachel's study with a forced neutral expression. "Rachel, it's time we talked."

"Indeed" agreed the seated vampiress as she lowered her tea cup to a saucer with a soft clatter. "I suppose you have realized the futility of resisting Valkenhayn. A smart conclusion to come to," she opened her vibrant red eyes slowly and her gaze fell upon Ragna as she smiled softly, "for you."

_A bitch as always, _Ragna huffed in his mind as he rose his eyebrows to the tiny woman, _if I didn't need your help right now. . ._ Ragna took a few slow steps towards the woman. "Rachel. . ." Ragna said in a soft deep rumble as he came to a halt a meter away from the seated lady, "Don't ya think it's time we stopped all of this?"

"Trying for an air of diplomacy? How interesting, shame it does not suit you." Rachel offered as she released the cup and rose her red gaze to him.

"Rachel," Ragna exhaled sounding a mix of tired and pleadingly, "I want this to be over with. I know you aren't happy with how Tao treated you but I need your help so. . ." Ragna's face contorted in discomfort as he struggled to find the right words.

"Hmmmmm?" Rachel hummed curiously as she watched him strain to continue. Finally, after another few seconds, Ragna scoffed a sigh of defeat and he lightly threw himself on a red cushioned chair several meters away.

"Stop being such a wretch and work with me. . ." Ragna moaned as he melted deeper into the comfortable chair. Rachel's eyebrow shot up in amused accusation.

A soft laugh fell from the small woman as she rose and picked up Nago with her right hand, "I do believe that was the worst request for leniency I have ever heard."

"Oh come on Rachel, this really needs to stop. There's no reason to piss each other off anymore than we already have." Ragna closed his eyes, enjoying the supportive cushion holding him up. "I actually need your help and I think we can at least put this. . ." Ragna eyes opened as his wrist twirled in the air, pantomiming that even he didn't know what their recent activities against one another could be called. "F-"

"Farce?" chimed the fat red bat Gii from over Rachel's shoulder and he shrunk back as both Rachel and Ragna both turned a menacing eye to the small creature.

"I was going to say foolishness." Ragna corrected, a little bit of his previously withheld annoyance escaping with the correction.

"Quite," Rachel agreed as she removed her gaze from Gii and returned her attentions to Ragna, "though I feel this issue has not been fully resolved, I am willing to offer my ear to you for a short while. I do believe you can start your groveling for my assistance now if you would like."

"Damn it Rabbit! Just listen here and we can get out of each other's hair." Ragna spat as he struggled to return to his previously calm state, "I came here because Kokonoe has a plan for how to bring down Terumi. She sent me here to tell you she needs both your and my help to take down the bastard."

Rachel did not retort to that as she silently stared into Ragna's green and red eyes. She released Nago and allowed him to fall harshly onto the ground with a startled cough as she lowered herself back into her chair.

"Mistress?!" Nago called horrified.

"Mistress?" Gii asked mortified.

"Rachel?" Ragna pressed as he pulled himself up to his full sitting height.

Rachel closed her eyes and inhaled deeply as she wrapped her index and middle finger around the handle of her tea cup. "If the daughter of Nine and Jubei has a plan to take vengeance upon Terumi, and it requires my aid, I suppose I am compelled to offer my assistance. Tell me more."

_Master. . . Perhaps for once I will catch a break._ Ragna nodded and leaned over his knees slightly before he spoke, "Well the whole idea is that if we could-"

A soft series of knocks disrupted Ragna's explanation and Valkenhayn's voice drifted from behind the door, "Pardon me madame, there is a commotion coming from the foyer-"

"Please deal with it Valkenhayn, I wish not to be disturbed for a while."

"Yes madame."

Ragna sighed deeply annoyed at his luck, or lack of it. _Well. . . God damn it. . . A commotion, of course I wouldn't get a break. . ._

* * *

"Girl, Tell me! Where is your so-called mate?" Hakumen demanded as he paced angrily towards Taokaka.

"NYA?!" Tao hiccuped in slight fear as the silver clad knight closed the distance between the door and her. "Why does Mask Person want Ragna?"

Hakumen growled as he gave her an eyeless glare, "You tried to help him escape his fate by saying you two were mated." Hakumen's hand slide to the hilt of his lengthy katana and he begun unsheathing it as his vision fell upon Tsubaki. "T-Tsubaki?"

Both Tao and Tsubaki shrunk back under his ominous attention. "Uh-y-you," Tsubaki stammered as she struggled to decide whether she should be star struck at the fact he knew her or if she should step in to protect her new companion, "Yes, you know me?" Tsubaki stepped cautiously in between Taokaka and the legendary hero as she palmed the hilt of her own blade.

"Stand aside, I am here for the beast and his ally. There is no reason to involve you with this danger!" The man warned as he slammed shut his blade back into the scabbard with a precise clack. This was the first time Hakumen had seen her in ages but he had thought of her for as long as he could remember. She was the main reason he continued on his path to destroy the beast he hunted. Sure he claimed it was for the world, for it's people, but if he was to be honest. . . He wanted to save her from the possible fate of destruction. . . like he hadn't before.

"Why do you want to hurt Tao?" posed the red head as she likewise released her weapon and Tao peeked out from behind her with a closed lipped frown.

"She tried to deceive me, the kaka girl said she and the beast were mates. They used kaka children to complete the deception. . ." he answered hotly from behind his never changing expression and it caused Tsubaki's brow to furrow in confusion.

"They are mates." Tsubaki responded though her head bowed slightly and a red hue colored her cheeks, "I don't believe they have children but I can tell you that they really are together."

"YEAH!" Tao shouted from over Tsubaki's shoulder and the girl winced in apology as Tsubaki grimaced due to having the loud exclamation bellowed next to her ear. "Red Lady-"

"It's Tsubaki" Tsubaki corrected in a soft sigh of embarrassment and Tao moaned in understanding.

"Oh, Tsubaki is right, Ragna and Tao are mates. For Real! Tao never said Tao had kittens of her own, Tao just protected the kittens from Cocky Person." Tao finished with a large sharp-toothed frown. Tsubaki turned her head to see Tao and she smiled softly back at the woman as if to tell her it would be alright.

"Then. . ." Hakumen murmured as the sounds of claws raking against stone skittered noisily from behind the girls. A rumbling snarl sprung out of a large gray wolf as it bounded down the stairs and landed in front of Tsubaki in sliding to a halt. Valkenhayn reclaimed his normal form with a quick huff of exhaled breath and a furrowed brow.

"Hakumen, why are you here?" Valkenhayn requested as he inspected the confused swordsman. "You should have waited for me to receive him" The butler advised to the women in a slightly annoyed tone.

Hakumen huffed an amused grunt as he relaxed his stance, "Valkenhayn. It-"

"Tao didn't open the door for Mask Person! He burst in and scared Tao and Re- uh Tsu." Tao interrupted with a tightly close-eyed shout.

Tsubaki held back a giggle, Valkenhayn held back a sigh and Hakumen. . . Hakumen held back hiding his face with his hands.

* * *

Ragna spent seven minutes explaining Kokonoe's plans to Rachel as she sat in silence taking in the information. He tried to use as much detail as possible and he recited it slowly as to refrain from letting his emotion spill into the explanation. Once he finished telling her of her role he sighed and shrugged a shoulder in dismay. "Now that you are in on the plan we just need to get back with everyone else to push it into motion. Hopefully Noel's found Nu already and she'll meet us at Kokonoe's lab." Rachel closed her eyes and sighed as if she regretted hearing of Noel's involvement, "What is it?"

"We will not find Miss Vermillion there." Rachel instructed in her dispassionate monotone and Ragna's head jerked slightly in confusion. _What the hell, she sounds pretty damn sure about that. . ._

"What do you mean?" Ragna stiffly asked as a knot began to form his stomach.

"She was taken by Terumi earlier this afternoon." Rachel informed from behind a sorrow face and closed eyes.

"WHAT?! GOD DAMN IT RABBIT, WHY?! HOW?"

**_Meanwhile. . ._**

A tall woman stood perfectly still behind her blue expressionless eyes. Her metal body rarely moved on its own without direction for her husband and Ignis watched as lifeless as always. _Poor child. . . _slipped through the being's consciousness as she guarded the unconscious Noel. Relius had charged her with the task of playing watch dog while he conferred the next stage of Terumi's scheme with the insane man. She thought his consort insane but there was no way to divert her beloved now. He loved her, in his own way, and that was all she truly require but she did want a great many more things.

"You do realize if this does not end out the way you predict you will be more than just thwarted once more." Relius warned from the next room over. Though she didn't turn, Ignis's eyes glided towards the sound of his lovely voice and thought it again, _Poor child. . ._

"Hehehehe, don't worry about all that," Hazuma jovially assured the scientist, "Rags is too hot headed to unravel my plans." The sounds of heavy footsteps echoed off the walls of the small room and Ignis's eyes reset to their previous position. She noted Terumi had stopped in the doorway into the room by the changes in echoes acoustics and she let her eyes fall to Noel's limp form. Hazuma's voice dropped half an octave and a deep seeded bitterness and malice slithered from the words, "That bitch isn't going to stop me from ripping him apart this time and this bitch won't help him either."

Ignis tried to huff an annoyed angry grunt at his words but nothing happened as her eyes drifted onto Noel's face. "Of course you would say that. Always manipulating the encounter to favor your side. Remember this though," Relius added in his deep gentlemenly tone, "It is frequently I who creates the proper plans, not you. I don't intend to lend my support to a botched plan. Ensure that the number twelve is adequate bait for your fools. . . No need to repossess it if they won't come to reclaim it."

"Righhhhht. What ever you say chum, trust me on this one." Hazuma simpered as he took a step back and the sound of foot steps grew quieter. Ignis waited for instruction but Relius did not issue any command, he remained still and a soft hum drifted from him while he considered something that only him in his madness could fathom.

"Though I want to inspect that one," Relius breathed softly in contemplation, "I suppose a stay will have to be given. . ." Relius exhaled a soft breath as he eyed Ignis and Noel and he turned his back on them before walking after Hazuma.

Several minutes pass and Ignis's thoughts quietly stilled again leaving her silently listening to Noel's shallow and rhythmic breaths. A soft moan of pain crept from the girl as she stirred from her sleep. Heavy yellow chains wrapped around her legs and arms keeping her from rubbing her head as she had wanted to upon awakening. "Wha-what happened? Owww, my head. . . My arms?! Wh-where am I?" Noel stammered a mix of horror and confusion creating a higher pitch to her voice. Ignis stared intently at the drowsy woman and Noel squeaked a terrified shout upon linking eyes with the detached woman. "What are you?! You're with Hazuma and Relius!"

Ignis turned her head slowly towards the door and Noel shivered at the eeriness of the completely silent response. Ignis eyes flitted over the girl once more from the corner of her eye before she returned her head to it's previous position. _My darling Relius. . . your subject is awake. . ._

* * *

Ragna sprinted out of Rachel's study with a growl of derision, "Of course that Sonova-Bitch would take Noel!" The red coated man hurled himself around a corner and headed down the hall at an incredible speed due to his long legs and short temper. Just a few meters before Ragna hit the hall to the stairway a dark portal appeared before him and a soft gale of wind whipped passed his ears as Rachel emerged, a hand raised in soft protest. "Damn it Rachel get outta my way!"

"Still yourself!" She warned as he tried to run through her and she thrust her palm to his chest in a swift movement. The air rushed out of his lungs as her blow struck him in his diaphragm and his feet slipped causing him to fall in a painful halt, face first, into the marble floor. "I see no use in harming you; however, you must not rush blindly into the villain's trap. For once, do use your brain." Rachel instructed with a soft frown, "If we are to rescue miss Vermillion we should do it as a group instead of in small fits of single combat. Let us gather our force and then we can strike."

Ragna coughed a sputtering sound and he glared up at her, "Rachel we don't have time for that CRAP!" Rachel's eyebrow furrowed as she looked at him with a slightly harder glare than normal.

"It would be best to consult with our allies, why not gather forces with Kokonoe? Though as hot headed as you, she has a extreme talent for thinking things through where as you would charge forth as think your barbaric strength and tactics would reward you positively." Rachel mocked as she lowered her hand to the man.

"Damn it rabbit, you do realize part of her plot required Noel and now that bastard has her. What the HELL is the point in going to her if we are short a key-person in her plan?!" Ragna spat as he took her hand and pulled himself up again.

"That is true. I see no reason to argue that point yet it is important to have her input concerning Terumi's associate." Rachel offered as she withdrew her hand and started slowly for the foyer with Nago and Gii in tow.

"Assoc- Who the Hell would willingly work with Terumi? You talking about the black cloaked phantom?" Ragna asked taking swift light-footed steps after her.

"Relius Clover proved to be a worthy adversary the one time I faced off against him, I deem it extremely unwise to approach him without adequate preparation." Rachel explained as they reached the stairs and started descending with quick echoing clacks. Ragna looked at Rachel and a soft growl rippled in throat as he realized she was right. _God damn it, nothing pisses me off more than when she is right! This is just plain bad._ Ragna's eyes swept the room to find Valkenhayn closing the door and polishing it's hinges with a careful precision, Tao standing silently with her arms limply hanging at her sides and her head tilted towards the door and realizing once he was finish there was no Tsubaki.

"Uh, hey Tao." Ragna called in a echoing hail, "Where did Tsubaki go?"

"Oh, RAWGNYA!" Tao shouted back and she bounded to him, giving him a hug and Rachel a quiet glower. "Tsu left with Mask Person! Mask Person came looking for Good guy. Luckily for Ragna and Tao, she talked him outta tryin' to hurt you."

"Really?" Ragna asked a mix of disbelief and amazement as he looked from the door to her again, "Tsu went and did all that?"

"Yes," Valkenhayn called from his place near the door sounding slightly amused, "He was quite agitated due to a previous _deception_. . . He stated you had tried to trick him by claiming you and Tao had children." Tao blushed lightly behind the hood and Rachel raised an eyebrow with an amused smirk.

"Uhhh. . . Yeah. That. I forgot about that." Ragna conceded with a small blush of his own upon his checks and face. "He saw us protecting some kaka children and he made the assumption himself, not my fault he'd jumped to a dumb conclusion like that."

Rachel exhaled a soft breath and continued down the stairs to the ground-level of the manor. "I do believe now is not the time for this. We must depart for Kokonoe's laboratory with haste. If we are to liberate miss Vermillion from the clutches of Terumi we must act swiftly" Rachel voiced with a soft pushing urgency. Valkenhayn finished his renovations to the door and joined Rachel with a silent air of unwavering servitude. Tao wrapped her paws around Ragna's good arm and they followed the little vampiress with eyes cautiously meeting while they walked. "Valkenhayn, it is up to you to sniff out Terumi's location before we return."

"Yes madame, I will be ready to lead you to them once you return." Valkenhayn nodded as he turned towards the door and sprinted off. With a soft flourish of power, he transformed back into the large gray wolf and ran through the door at a full lope.

Tao tilted her head up at Ragna as she gave a soft cute confused pout to him. "Ragna, where are we going?"

Ragna exhaled a soft laugh as he looked into her large red eyes, "We go to confront the big bad scientist."

"You mean Big sister?!" Tao chimed happily as she figured out who Ragna was referring to.

"Yeah. . . Big sis." Ragna agreed and he gave a soft smile to Tao though it was short lived. "Alright, let's hurry. . . Kokonoe, you better be as smart as we all think you are." Ragna said with a distressed sigh and they started for the dark portal Rachel had opened for them.

"Indeed. . ." Rachel added as she followed them in and the portal shut on them with a whirling sound of furious wind.

_Indeed, because if not. . . all may be lost._

* * *

**AN: Hello! The end grows nigh and I am sure you have thoughts. If you do go ahead and PM me or leave a review, I'll get back to ya!**

**Hey ****Icegod030,**** welcome to the story I am glad you liked it and you decided to join in on the fun. Btw love the name, kinda got a love for ice related things so thumbs up on that. I actually wanna thank all my fans for sticking with me and I wanna tell you guys it is beyond awesome having you along for the ride, almost 4000 views gives me a pretty wide smile.**

**Only three chapters left! Just so there will be a few REALLLY short chapters after the story is done so you can know what happens afterwards but the story officially ends after the 'final' battle with the forces of evil and the return to the so called normal routines of the BlazBlue universe. Trust me, you'll either LOVE the ending or hate me for coming to a close before you are satisfied but once again. . . Only three chapters left.**

**Dear Readers,  
Keep Reading and Stay Classy.  
****_Eis_****Krahe-SturmKrahe**


	11. Kokonoe's Help Can Kill (Gag Reel)

****Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO BLAZBLUE OR IT'S CHARACTERS**  
AN: I've got 4000 views and thus I am giving two comedy mini chapter to you guys as a thanks. (Gag Chapter One is Mature)  
Carl: When am I gonna be in this story? Author: Uhhh, who are you again?  
Carl: Ada get him! Author: JUST KIDDING, Calm down damn it.  
P.S. This is for fun, not part of the actual story; so in a ways is not the True Ending. . . lol**

* * *

**Curious Encounters**

**Gag Chapter Two:** Kokonoe's Help Can Kill

Carl stumbled through the town with a reddened face and eyes gazing towards the ground. For the first time he could remember Carl was following Ada instead of the other way around. _Makoto, _Carl thought as a deeper blush flamed against his cheeks, _I always though she said all those things to me because she thought I was a little kid. . . But women don't do. . . _Carl swallowed as his mouth went dry from the thought of what they had done and why Ada had refused to look at him since. "That. . . to someone they see as a child. . ."

Ada pulled to a halt in front of an alleyway and her eyes drifted to a dark mass that loomed several meters away. Carl jogged to his sisters side and followed her gaze. "Sis, isn't that t-"

"HEY SHORTY!" A jovial feminine voice called as a dark figure sprung from a roof and it slammed into Carl, bowling him to the ground.

"Ugh!" Carl coughed from the ground and he adjusted his glasses to see who had landed on him. _It's that Taokaka girl._

"Hey Tao, get off the little guy." Ragna warned with an amused tone hidden behind its deep rumble.

"Oh, okay good guy! Tao will get off." Tao cooed as she slide off of him and offered her paw to him. Carl blushed bright red as he saw her panties when she passed him and he took her support shakily. With a quick jerk Carl was pulled to his feet. "There ya go, Tao sorry."

"No it is okay. . ." Carl mumbled as he affixed his hat back atop his head and he retreated to the side of the Nirvana, "What is going on?"

"Well-" Ragna started but pink haired little girl kicked him in the shins and he growled in pain, not finishing his thought.

"GET OUTTA THE WAY!" Luna growled from Trinity's lips and she strolled past him to get to the portal. "We're going to see the pink haired bitch."

"Little sonva- That describes you pretty God Damn good you little prick!" Ragna spat as his hand rubbed his leg and Tao slipped to his side rubbing his arm in support.

"Ragna want Tao to lick it for-"

"NO!" Ragna hissed as his face also reddened.

"Luna say you're sorry, just because Kokonoe said to hurry doesn't mean you should hurt our friends." Sena pleaded as the little girl turned to the group again. "Hell no, it's his fault for always being a jackass and in the way!" Luna countered hotly and she jumped into the portal before Ragna could growl another terse obscenity at her.

"No account for manners," Offered a short woman dressed in black with long blonde ponytails, "It is no wonder Kokonoe intends to give her some lessons in manners. Now, Mister Clover," Rachel coughs softly at the title for the young man, "If you'd like you might join us. The scientist believes she capable to fix any and all aliments and flaws but she has a lack of test subjects. Thus I request you come with us, so as she might be appeased. I grow tired of her sending her minions to me for assistance."

"Uhhh. . ." Carl absently said as he looked to his sister, "I suppose, do you think she can do something about my sister?"

"It is entirely possible, now hurry along. I am sure she does not enjoy her time with that rude, stubborn child." Rachel coaxed as she passed them and entered her portal, leaving it open for the others to follow.

"YAY! Big Sis!" Tao mewed and hopped away and into the portal as well.

"Come on kid, gonna be a long night if we make them wait." Ragna huffed and he wrapped his arm around Carl shoulder, leading him and his sister to Kokonoe's lab.

* * *

"I'm not dealing with this little shit first, she's giving me a hell of a headache." Kokonoe spat as Carl and Ada walked into the lab.

"Well screw you, you old crone." Luna shot back and Kokonoe's tails straightened to ridged stiffness with a quick jerk.

"You little bitch! I'm not old! Get away from me, you're last for that." Kokonoe growled and Luna stuck out her tongue as the split personality girl stomped away. Kokonoe glared at her as she walked away and she struggled to relax as she turned to the rest of them. Her voice smoothed, as much as it could, as she introduced herself to Carl and Ada, "Greetings lost children." Kokonoe said, the words sounding like it was between a murmur and a snarl, and she took in a deep breath to calm herself completely. "I am Professor Kokonoe, genius scientist and ruler of the Sector Seven Laboratory. It-"

"Tail Lady! Tao is back!" Tao interrupted happily and Kokonoe twitched as she lost her focus again.

"God damn it. . . Forget the introduction! Tao, I noticed you are back. Didn't I already help you?" Kokonoe probed as she eyed the grinning cat woman slightly annoyed.

"Oh yeah! Tao forgot, but Tao did as Big sis said! Tao stuck with Ragna and now Tao and Ragna are together!" Tao proudly shouted with her eyes closed and her paws wrapped around Ragna's left arm possessively.

"Oh. . . Then why are you here?! I can't help you again!" The pink haired scientist squawked as her eyebrow lowered into an angry stare.

"What's wrong Tail Lady? Tao didn't mean to make Tail Lady angry." Tao whimpered, a false frown distorting her words.

"Look, Tao I have other people to help. Here's some more silvervine candy, knock yourself out." Kokonoe groaned as she threw three blue lollipop candies to the Kaka and turned away. "As I was sayin-"

"YAY! CANDY!" Tao cheered as she immediately unwrapped one, threw it in her mouth and chomped away at it. "Nom, nom, nom, nom- Oh. . . . Oh my." Tao marveled as she finished the candy and her shoulders slid lower. Everyone turned to eye the kaka girl except for Kokonoe. She had her eyes closed and a vein pulsated steadily and visibly with a fierce pressure on her temple.

"Uh, Tao?" Ragna asked in his deep voice and it sounded a mix of worried and confused.

A softer smile came from Tao as she looked up to Ragna with her red eyes turning green. "Yes," came a softer, slower, more courtly voice from the woman, "Ragna, my beloved. I am quite alright now. I do wish to apologize for my continuance of actions that are hazardous to your health. I would never wish any vexation upon you, my sweet love."

"What the HELL!" Ragna yelped in surprise as he back-peddled from the seemingly. . . Intelligent Tao.

"Do not worry dearest. I am quite alright, the candy tends to make me quite astute in a great many more things, such as manners." Tao answered in an insightful manner and Rachel eyebrow rose in mild interest.

"Excuse me," Rachel interjected with her normal bored timbre, "I am quite interested in this new personality of yours."

"I still do not like you vampiress, and though I have realized how it was faulty in logic to have struck you, I will not apologize for that action. It was in defense of my beloved and I would repeat the action if I was required to experience that day once more." Tao answered in her soft lady-like tone but her words still stung. "Come now my beloved, I would like to express to you my overwhelming infatuation. I believe we should fornicate and make marry."

"Wait, Tao!" Ragna stammered as Tao started away, his hand grasped within her paws, "fornicate? As in fornication? HEY wait I don't know what that word actually means! STOP DRAGGING ME!"

* * *

Everyone watched the couple noisily slide away and Carl gulped. He knew what the word meant and what it felt like. . . or at least now he did. Kokonoe cleared her throat and looked at the little blushing man. "Hello there, uh, Carl right?"

"Uh, Yes ma'am" the boy answered shocked and still red in the face.

"You had a question you wanted to ask me right? Well go on, ask it." Kokonoe instructed as Ada shifted nosily next to her brother.

"Uh yes. . . Is there anyway you can turn my sister back into a human again? I have wanted to get her body back for a while now and if you could help that'd mean a whole lot to me." Carl explained head lowering in a bow.

"Hmmm, I am certain I can but it will require I do something to both of you. . ." Kokonoe warned as she reached for something on a desk behind her.

"Yes. . . I am certain, change her back at any cost." Carl said seriously as he brow furrowed in a mix of excitement and nervous worry.

"Oooooooo'kay." Kokonoe shot back and started strapping something onto his waist and it squeezed him tightly. As Carl started to inspect it Kokonoe walked over to Ada, strapped a similar item to her and hummed in approval. Carl noted it was a belt and it glowed a odd purple light. Before he could ask her about it Kokonoe pressed a button on his and a bright flash of purple light filled his vision.

_What the heck just happened?! God, I feel stiff and tired. . . Wha- _A softly mature feminine voice broke the silence and Carl's eyes shot over to the woman it fell from, "Oh my goodness. . . I can feel things again. I Can Move easily again!"

_ADA! You. . . why aren't I talking?! _"Huh, that worked perfectly! Too bad the little one is stuck like that now." Kokonoe mused as she walked over to Ada. Ada was crying happily as she looked at her hands and fiddled her fingers back and forth. She ran her fingers through her shoulder length bleach blond hair and a moan of pleasure drifted from the woman. _Ada. . . What's going on?_

Ada turned to Carl and she winced as she just now noticed her brother. "Sorry brother, I wouldn't have asked you to turn into a machine for me but I am grateful. . ."

_WHAT! I'm stuck in this body now?!_

As if she knew what he was trying to say she shook her head and put a hand on his shoulder. She looked much taller than him and he realized it before she started explaining, "No. . . You're not in the Nirvana, you're in a little Carl doll. . . Sorry brother."

_Get me out of here! Sis, I don't like this. . . _Carl begged sorrowfully in thought.

Ada looked at him and then to the belt still wrapped around her middle, "I'm sorry again brother. . . But I can turn you back whenever I want so there is no need to cry. . . But I need to pay you back for having sex in front of me. . ."

_SIS! I DIDN'T MEAN T-_

"Come on Carl, I'm going to have a night on the town." Ada called over her shoulder she headed back for the still open portal and Carl's little body started stiffly following her out. "Thanks Kokonoe!"

"Hey Wa. . . Nevermind, just be back before too long! Those are really expensive!" Kokonoe warned as she started rubbing the back of her head. "Had sex in front of her? Damn. . . that's awkward. . . oh well, NEXT!"

* * *

Platinum trotted forward and Kokonoe sighed as the pink haired women locked eyes. "Alright you li- Lost Child. . ." Kokonoe re-stated before she could curse at the little girl, "What's your question?"

"WHY. Haven't I been in the story until now?" Luna griped as her eyes tightened in accusation.

"Well. . ." a masculine voice came from the shadows and Kokonoe threw a ruler at the voice.

"SHUT UP! You're writing you don't get to talk!"

"Oh. . . sorry."

"NOW GET BACK TO WORK!" the scientist yelled into the sky. . . "Anyway, to answer your question you didn't fit in too well with the rest of the group. That's the main reason why."

"I don't fit in?! What ya talking about you crazy cat lady." Luna spat and Sena groaned a soft apology to the scientist.

"Well. . ." Kokonoe almost snarled as she tried to get her tails to stop tensing, "It's because no one likes you!"

"Of course people like me! I am super cute, way cuter than you, you jackass!" Luna snarled back and her fist clenched around her large belled mace.

"People may think you're cute but your a pest! Hell, you're in the games why more than I am but you piss all the other characters off you little snot!" Kokonoe sneered as she started to walk away from the woman. "There's nothing I can do to fix you."

"Well screw you, you dumbass! Why did I even come here!" Luna growled and she followed after the scientist.

"Perhaps," Rachel added as she drew closer to them, "I can help."

"Just shut you brat!" Kokonoe fumed as she turned and glared at Trinity.

"That's it bitch!" Luna shot back and Sena gasped horrified.

Rachel drew from her dress a pair of pink shaded glasses and she held them up to the two women who were ignoring her. "These are the Spectacles of Eros. No one can escape their affect. It would be an excellent-" Luna pulled her weapon back to strike Kokonoe but instead she slammed it into Rachel and the enchanted glasses flew out of Rachel's hand and through the still open portal several yards away. "YOU FOOL!"

"You hag!" Luna screamed at Kokonoe.

"You bitch!" Kokonoe spat at Trinity and all three woman begun clawing at one another in a vicious fight. . .

**_MEANWHILE!_**

A black mass slithered through the alley's shadows as something slammed into it's face. "Whaaaa'!" Gurgled Arakune and he rose from the ground looking around to see what had struck him. His masked face never noticed the magical pink glasses had stuck to him. "Hmmmmmm. . . I g'essss 't was no'ing"

"ARAKUNE! Oh my GOD, I never realized you were so hot!" Makoto screamed from behind the black being and it turned towards the woman horrified.

"Whhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh't?!"

* * *

**AN: Hey, haven't actually done gag chapter one, I didn't realize this chapter would take so long to write but it was pretty funny for me. Hope you enjoyed, gag chapter one incoming in a few days.**

**Over 4000 views?! Holy **** I mean WOW! I am impressed! Thanks for the follows and patronage! **

**Sorry Carl and Platinum just couldn't get you in the story proper. . . Soooo I guess just like everyone else-  
Keep up the Reading and Remember to Stay Classy!**


	12. My Allies Can Kill

****Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO BLAZBLUE OR IT'S CHARACTERS**  
Bullet: So this Ragna guy is some bad guy? Author: Ha, nah Riven he's a good guy.  
Bullet: Riven? Author: Uh. . . never mind.**

* * *

**Curious Encounters**

**Chapter Twelve:** My Allies Can Kill

A loud klaxon screeched through out the sterile Sector Seven laboratory as Ragna and Rachel filed into it through the portal. "What the Hell is that stupid god damn sound?" Ragna shouted to Rachel though it was muted by the intense noise. _This is ridiculous, she can't even hear me from only a few feet away! Damn it, this is stupid. This has never happened to me before when I was here._

Rachel mouthed something to him as she moved forward into a deeper section of the laboratory and Ragna jogged after her. Taokaka crouched several meters ahead of where they had come in with her paws clamped to her ears and a frown gleaming from underneath her hood. Ragna sprinted to her, wrapped his arms around her and cupped his hands around her paws and ears to help her quiet the infernal alarm. Tao shivered at Ragna's touch and her eyes glided over to his, appreciation touched them as the alarm died off in a final echoing howl. "That," Rachel called as she turned to see Ragna and Tao together and her eyebrow furrowed, "is highly unnecessary. Perhaps our hosts are more paranoid then we previously speculated."

"Paranoid is right," admitted a young feminine voice that flowed with a soft resentment as Kokonoe came out from behind a bubbling tank of water which held a being within, "I did say I would send Lambda to come find you. You're idiot of a girlfriend tripped my sensors and sparked the alarm." Kokonoe's eyebrow twitched as she sauntered over to them, bell jingling the with each hip shaking step. "Tager, stand down."

Ragna's eyes shot around to find the Red Devil of Sector Seven a meter behind him with his arms raises as if to strike the couple. "Yes professor." Tager bowed his head and walked past them with a neutral expression etched onto his face, but Ragna glared at him the whole time until he pulled to Kokonoe's side.

Tao shivered once as her paws started pulling away from her ears but to Ragna's surprise, and extreme enjoyment on a barely conscious level, she wrapped her paws around his hands and pulled him closer to her. "Thanks Ragna," Tao mewed softly as she pulled him into hugging her from behind, "Tao didn't mean to get Ragna into trouble." Ragna blinked at the apology and a warm genuine smile, something he had rarely felt before being with her, blossomed onto his face.

"It's alright Tao, you don't need to apologize." Ragna soothed as he squeezed her tighter to him, "It would have happened either way so don't worry." Tao leaned into him and rubbed the side of her hood into his cheek as a soft purring sound vibrated into his chest and head. Rachel and Kokonoe both sighed and gave each other a slightly annoyed glance as Tao and Ragna cuddled together. Tager cleared his throat for their attention. "Yeah yeah, I know. . ." _Assholes, _Ragna thought sourly, _Just give me another few moments of this before you remind me of where I am._

"Good," Kokonoe said calmly as she slid a new silvervine lollipop out of her white lab coat, "I sent Lambda out to find you a few hours ago but if you came here on your own she will just grab the other girl and we'll be ready to start." Kokonoe announced as she peeled off the wrapper from the blue treat and slid it into her mouth provocatively, or at least Ragna's subconscious told him it was provocative. _Shut up, not now._

"Actually. . ." Ragna said hesitantly but Rachel took a step forward and rose her hand to silence the man.

"That will not be possible, miss Noel Vermilion has been taken by our enemy. Terumi now has her, thus our hand has been forced." Rachel revealed in a controlled almost apologetic tone. Kokonoe practically spit out her sucker and she hissed a furious slur as she readjusted the treat to it's natural position.

"That Friggin' Son of a BITCH! Damn that bastard, how the hell did he throw in a preemptive strike on my plans. This crap is ridiculous!" The pink haired scientist fumed as Ragna untangled himself from Tao and helped her to her feet.

"He has elicited the assistance of a master tactician from within your Librarium. I believe his name is Relius Clover." Rachel explained as she dropped Nago onto the ground and the cat transformed into a plush chair without an utterance of a command from his master. As she sat and rose one leg over her other she gazed to Ragna and Tao, "He is most likely the culprit."

"Relius is a monster," Kokonoe barked, her face contorted in a sneer, "figures that bastard would throw on Terumi's side. Those two together are a serious problem to contend with. Damn it," the scientist cursed as she looked to Ragna and hooked a thumb in his direction, "I was counting on that idiot to collect everyone and bring them here so we could take those manipulative sons of bitches down but I guess we are already screwed."

"Well screw you!" Ragna shouted indignantly as he stepped away from Tao and headed towards Kokonoe to get in her face. "It's not my fault that you took too long to send Nu! I already told Noel her part in your plan and she was looking for Nu when she got caught, I don't have time to deal with this shit!"

"Ragna stop being a moron. We know we don't have time to argue but rushing in like maniac won't do anything but get you killed." Kokonoe explained as she sharpened her yellow eyes and glared back at the enraged Bloodedge. "Ragna, stop letting your emotions and quick temper force you into idiotic situations. Just calm down for a second while I come up with a new plan," she pleaded as she turned her back on him and walked over to a black rolling stool, "I really get tired of all this crap."

"Do not concern yourself with the planning Ragna, Kokonoe and I shall devise a strategy for the rescue of miss Noel." Rachel soothed as she switched her legs and locked eyes with the now seated Kokonoe. "Relax and calm yourself, if you can, and we will enlighten you as to our stratagem once it is complete." Ragna nose twitched as he struggled not to give her a disgusted sneer but he said nothing as he turned his back on them and started to for Tao's side. "Good boy."

"Screw you rabbit."

* * *

Tao stared up at the tank of green bubbling water with her large red eyes as the soft murmur of intellectual discussion continued between the two other women in the room. Her head tilted slightly as she inspected the man drifting in the middle of the tank of liquid. She took a step closer and put both of her paws against the glass between and the man while she wondered who he was. He was tall, had dark skin like her but his skin had a series of intricate dark brown tattoos going along his well shaped abs, shoulders and arms and on top of that his hair looked funny to her, it was long and looked almost blue or maybe teal in the light of the tank. She was sure Ragna would have said he looked weird too but he had fallen asleep in her arms several minutes ago and she softly set him down as her curiosity baited her to venture though the laboratory. "Don't touch it." Tager warned in a firm precise tone and Tao nearly skittered away.

"Oh, it's just Big Guy. Sorry Big Guy, Tao just thought it was odd how this Tattoo guy was floating in water. Why is he here?" Tao asked in a sweet innocent tone which drew a raised eyebrow from the colossal red skinned man.

"He is Azrael. An abomination of a man who feels nothing for anyone, not even himself. All he wants is to fight and beat people to death with his bare hands." Tager explained grimly but the pace of his words never faltered. "He revels battling and he fought himself to near death. Needless to say he is a mad man who still hold favor with the high ups of Sector Seven thus I was sent to collect him and here he is now."

"Tao doesn't like how Tattoo Guy sounds. Sorry Big Guy." Tao mewed weakly as her ears sagged and a frown gleamed from beneath her hood.

"Tao? Where are you?" Ragna sleepily called and Tao looked back at the unconscious Azrael, her ears perked up at the sound of her mate's soft voice. With a small shiver of fear Tao tore her eyes from the man and rushed to Ragna's side. Ragna head was lifted as he used his elbows to raise his upper body off the floor and a small grin spread across his face as he got a good look at her tan lean legs, red exposed panties, long gracefully falling platinum hair and beautiful full red eyes.

"Sorry Ragna, Tao just got curious about those bubbling things." Tao admitted while dropping down to her knees.

"Ah. . . No, it's fine. You and your curiosity. . ." Ragna joked as he slid his hand into her hood and brushed the side of her face. Tao leaned into the caress with a soft purr and her eyes melded from their red depths into a vibrant green. "It'll lead you all over the place if ya let it." Ragna's voice sweetly slipped into her ears but she could tell that there was a soft hint of tiredness in the words that didn't come from physical fatigue.

"Is Ragna feeling alright?" Tao asked drawing a paw up to cup his hand in fond yearning and concern. "Ragna sounds a little down," Tao's ears slid down slightly as her eyes softened then faded back to red, "Anything Tao can do to help?"

Ragna's lightly amused smirk relaxed into a gloomy but almost neutral frown, "I- no Tao, I'm fine. Just damn ready to be through with this shit." Ragna's hand swiveled around and his fingers intertwined with her fingers, well the best he could, and he inhaled a short focus gathering breath. "I have been after Terumi for a long time and I feel this might be our best shot. It feels like it is almost over. . ." Ragna exhaled a hot breath and an embarrassed smirk returned to his face just as a deep blush painted his cheeks and face. "Tao, after this is done. . . You wanna find a place? Like together."

Head tilted to the side, Tao body shifted around until she was sitting next to him. "What do you mean? Tao knows Ragna and Tao are already together, but Tao is not sure what Ragna means." She wasn't oblivious, at least she didn't think so but then again her attention span was about as good as- "Tao is hungry."

Ragna blinked at her a few times until his cheeks returned to their normal pale tint and he laughed heartily at the sudden change of topics. "Okay Tao, we'll get something in a second." Ragna closed his eyes and shook his head a mix of annoyed and amused but Tao head returned to tilting as she realized she had said the wrong thing. _If only Tao could remember what Ragna was talking about._ Tao mentally whined, _Tao is hungry and Ragna was asking Tao to. . . _

"Did Tao say something wrong?" the kaka woman asked, her voice coming off confused and slightly distressed. Ragna ceased pulling himself up from the ground and rocked back into a seated position.

Eyebrows tensing in an unknown emotion, Ragna silently sighed out a breath and smiled for his mate. "No, we can talk about it after we eat, it was just. . . I just, I don't know. I'm not good with this. . . well, THIS." _What was this again? _Tao pondered as Ragna smile twitched and returned to normal.

"AH! Tao remembers now!" She shouted and the soft rise and fall of conversation several meters away stopped abruptly causing Ragna to winced as he realized they'd broken the strategists' concentration. "Ragna asked Tao if Tao wants to find a 'place' with him. What does Ragna mean by place?"

Though Tao had lowered her voice Ragna glanced at the two woman standing apart from the couple and found them both glaring at his beloved from their chairs. "Yeah," Ragna conceded as his gaze returned to Tao, "I meant a place you and I could live together. Ya know, like a house or some kinda home?"

"Why not just go around like we were before? Tao loves Ragna and Tao will follow Ragna where Ragna will go." Tao purred as she scooted around to be sitting shoulder to shoulder with him and her head fell onto the crook of his neck. "Why does Ragna want a house?"

"Well," Ragna admitted, a new softer blush forming on his face, "I had never actually thought about what would happen after I got my revenge. These past few days have got me thinking about a future. Not something I am use to thinking about really. I want to be with you for a long time Tao and I want to have a place. A place of our own, where there's no one to bother us." Ragna's deep rumbling voice vibrated into Tao and she held back an excited purring moan. _Tao knows what he means hehe. _"It would be nice to be alone, just the two of us. At least for a little while. . ."

_As in until Tao has k-_

"I do believe we are in agreement." Rachel concluded, speaking more loudly than usual as she rose from her throne and Nago quickly returned to his parasol form. "Ragna, Taokaka, it is time we proceed into the lair of those venomous villains. If my instincts are correct Valkenhayn would have located Terumi's stronghold by now, we must move if we are to succeed."

Ragna and Tao rose together in a slow measured motion before either woman could reach them. "It won't be easy but that bastard won't know what hit him." Kokonoe interjected as she bit into her candy with a solid unnerving crunch and her hands clamped onto her hips. "Pretty much this is how it will work out. Tager will go into the compound with you and I will keep in touch with you through him. Once I get a schematic of the place he'll secure an exit route while you go in there, break that whiny Noel girl out and you'll bring her back here. Rachel will be with you to teleport you out if you get hurt but that doesn't mean you can still charge in like an idiot with no fear. These assholes are dangerous and they won't stand for your crap."

Ragna hefted his sword and scoffed at the pink-haired scientist, "Not as dangerous as I am. I don't plan on backing down if they show up."

"Ragna don't be a complete idiot, this is a search and rescue mission. Stealth is the biggest part, fighting should be a last resort. . . But then again, knowing you," Kokonoe hummed as she turned her back on the red coated man, "that's a tall order."

"You bitch!" Ragna spat and Tao put her paws on his chest to calm him but she too held a growing anger in her eyes. _Tail lady is making my Ragna angry, Tao wants to hit her too but Tao knows that would make Ragna upset again. . . Sorry Ragna, T. . . Tao is sooooo hungry! HUNGR-_

"Kokonoe, now is not the time to antagonize such a foolish man," Rachel quipped and Ragna nose twisted at her own snide remark, "Suffice it to say we require the use of subtlety. Ragna you will be behind me and your _Betrothed_ shall take up the rear."

Tao frowned toothily as she kneaded her paws into Ragna's chest, "Tao is hungry! Can't we get food before we go?"

Before Ragna could answer Rachel snidely called out, "No, we must depart now."

Ragna glared at the vampiress but he answered Tao in a soft voice laced with an old understanding tone, "Once we finish this I promise I will get you something great. I'll cook it myself. Promise."

"Good! Tao can't wait!" Tao cheered and Rachel closed her eyes with a soft exhale. Without saying another word Rachel opened a portal and the three went through without pause.

Tager readjusted his glasses as he trudged after them but stopped a few meters from the portal. "Are you sure we should stay out of this one?" Tager asked in his firm bass voice.

"Call it plausibly deniability," Kokonoe noted shortly as she eyed the portal with a frown and the bell on her belt jingled as she shifted her weight from foot to foot, "I don't think this plan will work out like we hope so it's good to cover our asses. Besides, if they end up really needing our help I can transfer Lambda to your position to rush in and finish off Terumi. Killing two birds with one stone so to speak."

"And if they die before we get to them?" Tager added with a deeper frown.

"They won't. Just get out there already and wait for instructions."

"Yes Ma'am. . ."

* * *

Valkenhayn rested his hand of the shoulder of a short brunette as Rachel, Ragna and Tao materialized through the portal. Valkenhayn released her shoulder and he turned to greet his master, "Madame, I have tracked the fiends location. I am sorry it took me so long to arrive, I did run into unexpected company." With a gentle wave of his hand, he stepped back to reveal a fiery eyed Makoto.

"Good work Valkenhayn, you're timing was perfect as always and you acquired another asset. I am pleased." Rachel cooed as she bowed her head ever so slightly to the beast-kin woman.

"Thank you Madame." Valkenhayn muttered as Makoto passed him and headed straight for Ragna.

"How did Noelle get in this situation! We gotta do something about this and fast!" the squirrel girl growled, her fists clinching her tonfas with a white knuckled strength.

Ragna gritted his teeth as he bowed his head in failure, "God Damn it, I know that." Ragna felt a soft paw touch his cheek and his teeth eased their pressure as his eyes slid to Tao's gently glowing red eyes. "I know. We have a plan but it requires quick light feet. . . But if things go bad, you and I get to be the muscle."

A grimace formed on Rachel's lips though she said nothing, Makoto on the other hand grinned a savage warrior's smile as she nodded to him and turned back to Valkenhayn. "Hell yeah, I'm going to break every bone in Captain Hazuma's face if he's hurt my Noelle!"

Ragna scoffed an amused grunt, he wanted to laugh but he was trying to remain angry. He needed his rage and his fury to accomplish his revenge. He would play along with the plan but deep down he bubbled with sinister excitement. He was going to murder Terumi. . . And his death, his last moments if life in this world would be excruciating, every second until Ragna slashed his body to pieces. . . _Vengeance. . . Will be mine. _

Valkenhayn fled to his master's side as Ragna began pulling his thoughts back to the task at hand and the servant continued informing his lady on the situation, "It would seem they have fortified their stronghold within these sewers." To that Ragna's eyes shoot up and he finally noticed where he was. _The sewers of Kagutsuchi? This place is a shit-hole, why the Hell would they hold up here?!_ "I cannot say for sure where within they reside but I was able to track them this far."

Tager's voice echoed of the dank walls of the lower leveled buildings and Makoto jumped as if startled by his presence, "Though I am sure this is a trap, this is good news for us. I will not have to relay as much information back to Professor Kokonoe, the sewers have been charted before; however, securing an exit may prove problematic."

"When did he get here?!" Makoto hissed but no one answered as he pulled up to the group.

"Let's just get going. I don't feel like standing in the muck of the sewers for long and Noel needs our help." Ragna grunted gaining a nod from Rachel as she pulled past everyone and started for the seithr saturated catacombs.

"Miss Nanaya you will precede Miss Taokaka, understood?" Rachel whispered in her soft courtly monotone.

"Roger. . ."

With his hand on his sword, Ragna also found himself clutching his weapon with a white knuckled pressure as he entered the fowl stench of the sewers. Only two things went through his mind as he descended into darkness.

_Don't worry Noel we're coming. . . Terumi, just you wait. . ._

* * *

**AN: Hello everyone, pardon the delay. I feel kinda bad that I made everyone wait so long for this new chapter, I was sorta bitching and moaning about how I wasn't getting any reviews or follows or PMs after I released two chapters back to back. I apologize for that but that wasn't the only reason it took so long to get this chapter out. I have finals like any other college student and I was working at the college at the same time so I was seriously side tracked. **

**Man only two chapters left?! I'm actually looking forward to writing them too.**

**Gotta give a shout out to alllllll the people who read my stuff. 5k views?! God Damn, that is really impressive! Either you guys like my writing or Tao x Ragna stories are picking up speed, or perhaps Blazblue is just getting more and more popular. Either way, I am extremely pleased and grateful to have that many views. Person shout out to EthanMuller35****! If it wasn't for him I might not have started writing this chapter when I did! Also wanna say thanks and give credit to Mr War****, he's the one who put in the original request for these chain of stories.**

**Hey! PM me if ya wanna talk about the story or have any requests. Don't have to Review, though it is appreciated, I won't go AWOL again if I don't get any.**

**THINK YOU CAN WRITE IT BETTER?! Good, I love good Tao x Ragna stories and I know the community would love to see your works. Take it from a guy who did this story on a whim, it is a lot of fun and people really appreciate it. (Ragna x Tsubaki is good too but that's just me. . . xD lol)**

**Brothers, Sisters, Lend me your. . . Never mind.  
Keep Reading and Writing those good stories and Stay Classy.**


	13. My Enemies Can Kill

****Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO BLAZBLUE OR IT'S CHARACTERS**  
MEANWHILE IN ANOTHER GAG ENDING. . .  
Ignis: . . . Relius: I know dear I love you too.  
Hazuma: . . . that is the creepiest thing I've ever seen. Relius: What was that? Hazuma: Nothing man, just. . . nothing.**

**WARNING: This chapter has excessive Violence, Swearing and Several other Darker Elements!**

* * *

**Curious Encounters**

**Chapter Thirteen:** My Enemies Can Kill

The stench of rotting flesh and putrid wastes lingered on the outskirts of Ragna's awareness as he inched deeper into the cavernous sewer system. The last five minutes eked by as no one spoke. Only the festering stink and sounds of them scuffing over the small concrete path on the sides of the tunnel could be used to fill the void of stimuli which made it possible to discern any stretch of time. Needless to say Ragna was tuning everything he could out in preparation for his next encounter with Terumi, but for Taokaka the trudging was torturous. Before they had entered, She at first was hungry and nervous but since then all she'd been able to focus on was how terrible it smelt in the small confines of the sewer. Tao had both paws clamped tightly over her nose as she hunched her shoulders forward. She wanted to say something but she knew she wasn't suppose to talk, she couldn't remember why but it was important. As she struggled to recall what the reason was she hadn't realized everyone had stopped walking and she crashed into Makoto.

"Nya!" Tao hiccuped as she only now realized she'd tangled herself up with the busty beastkin woman._ Squeeze. . ._

"He-Hey! Don't do that!" Makoto hissed in a forced whisper as she grabbed Tao's hands and pried them off of her breasts. "What's wrong with you? Why did you crash into me, aren't you paying attention?"

"Sorry Furry Girl, Tao couldn't help it. Smells so bad down here that Tao can't focus." Tao apologized as she glanced around quickly and realized the sewers had opened up into a large series of rooms bathed in the soft flickering lights of oil drenched torches.

Makoto sighed, her shoulders and tail falling as a wave of shared understanding and strife washed her anger out of her mind. "Yeah, it's pretty bad out here but if these rooms are a sign of anything I'll get better." Makoto chimed with a cheery smile. the somber mood returned quickly once she looked back to the path and her grimace returned as well.

"Would you two please be quiet? Our venture must proceed and it would be inadvisable to continue if the silence is not maintained." Rachel warned with a eerie harshness to her quiet monotone. Ragna exhaled a long breath before he turned to Tao and gave her an apologetic wince while Rachel turned back to the chambers ahead of them. "We must press on."

The soft hum of electronics filled the air, an almost subliminal reminder of how far away the normal world they were, and Kokonoe's voice slipped out from Ragna's coat. "This is a new addition. These maps are useless now, guess I will have to send in Tager to scan the place and find you a new extraction point. So much for this crap," the tinny voice called over the sound of unseen paper maps and metal objects clattered from the lab's master, "I'll keep the line open for you if you need our help but I seems like you are going to be on your own."

"Understood," Ragna mumbled as he started forward into the dimly lit room, "Kokonoe, get everything ready for our return okay?"

"Sure. Don't do anything stupid in the interim" the scientist requested in a soft patronizing but pleading tone and the electrical hum of her communicator crackled, then fell silent.

"Sure. . . you bitch." Ragna said with a muted laugh. "Let's get going you guys. The longer we wait the worse it will get."

* * *

Ignis's followed her husband silently through the dimly lit catacombs until she rested at the doorway of the small room she had watched over before. Hazuma stood purring in satisfaction over his new tool in his sick games and Ignis thought once more _Poor child. . . _Though the blonde girl had been manipulated into this new destructive form, Ignis thought it ironic how Terumi needed her for his newest master plan. _I know he won't hurt my Relius, but He is far more beastly than the creature he has created from her._ Ignis's haunted blue eyes, frozen with the same expression she worn when she was turned to steel and stone, fell onto the being that came from the girl she guarded just a few hours before.

Noel looked far different from before as much changed now that she obtained her true form. Ignis tried to wince an apology to the woman though she knew no one could ever see it. The girl's under bust hung uncovered in her new revealing top, which also allowed easy access to her stomach, butt and thighs, and her long hair dangled undisturbed by the blue beret she was so fond of when she held her own personality. Her eyes too had changed from vivid green that spilled over with emotion to a solid unchanging sheet of blue but inside those similar eyes Ignis saw something no one else could see. People look into to eyes but never stare long enough to see what they hold within their depths and only she recognized the emotion hidden deep within those cold portals; a sadness that came from knowing you can do nothing, that this is not what you wanted and that you are still there but unable to break free. . . _I know it well. . . If only-_

"Hazuma," Relius called to the hatted man upon, pulling to a halt behind him, "I see you have re-established your servitude of this construct. Have your preparations been completed?"

Hazuma turned smoothly away from Mu and smirked at the scientist before cooing, "Of course they have Colonel, and ain't she a beauty?" A melodious and sinister stream of laughter fell from the man as he tilted his head to look at Mu again. "I don't suppose you came here just to check on my progress."

"No" Relius answered curtly as he brought a hand up to adjust his mask. "We have run out of time. Our adversaries have infiltrated the compound but they did not come alone. There are more here than you anticipated."

"That's no matter my good chum" Terumi called as he whipped his hat off of his head, the cover landing on a table in the corner as he hair shot up revealing the demon that he truly was, and he slipped himself behind Mu. "Now that we have this Murakumo Unit," Terumi gloated darkly as he wrapped his hands around the exposed parts of Mu's breasts, then he spun around her and slapped her cheek hard enough to give any normal person a deep bruise, "it won't matter what resistance they've brought with them. They're fucked."

"Your reliance upon this one is inadvisable, she is far from complete. . ." Relius turned to Ignis and he smirked as he thought something he would not say aloud. "Do you want me to entertain our guests?"

"Oh yes, go ahead and delay them, but let Rags and his little bitch through. I have special plans for both of them." Terumi called coldly as he whipped out a pair of butterfly knives and he glanced to his hat resting upside down on the desk.

"Of course, I am always ready to collect more data. Just don't let things go wrong this time." Ignis watched her husband frown after he said the last few words and she let her eyes wander to the shell of the girl once more, to her insane tormentor, then back.

"Alright my little monster, it's time to kill Ragna the Bloodedge and you'll be the one to do it." Terumi barked as a series of racking cackles and Ignis turned to follow her beloved away from the sadistic sight. _Poor child. . . I'm sorry._

* * *

Sodden clacks echoed off the walls of the long stone hallways as Ragna's boots trudged deeper into the confines of the tunnels. They finally escaped the sludge of the sewers to find a installation of passages lined with flickering torches and softly glowing brazers. "Uhhhh, how do we know we are going the right way?" Makoto murmured as he poked her head over Rachel's shoulder.

The whirl of electronics buzzed to life from Ragna's coat and Kokonoe answered dryly with a slight lisp. "I sent Tager in along another pathway to get a better understanding of the infrastructure and he reported that there are long stretches of rooms without lights." As Kokonoe paused to pull her candy out of her mouth, Ragna strolled into the opening of an antechamber which housed a torch held up by metal rings every three meters along each walls. "The way you are going is obviously a trap but it is the right way to go."

"I got it Kokonoe, we'll be careful." Ragna answered as he pulled into middle of the brightly lit room and turned to Tao and the others. Before he could speak a deep basso voice rung out, forcing a pulse of fear to grip his throat shut.

"And right you should. . ." advised Relius as he sauntered from the darkness of the other hallway. _Shit, there goes our surprise. God damn it I-_

"Leave this opponent to me," Rachel commanded as she stepped between Ragna and the masked man, "I shall keep him preoccupied while you rescue our ally." Ragna scowled for a second before he gave her a thankful nod of his head.

"Alright, kick his ass Rabbit. Tao, let's get going!" Ragna called as he turned for the hallway and sprinted towards it.

"ROGER!" Tao shouted exuberantly and she sprung forward, landing in front of Ragna on her way into the adjacent hallway. Makoto closed the trio several meters behind Ragna as she adjusted her tomfas and gave a chipper smile to Rachel on her way past.

"Hmmmm, the little observer seeks to challenge me?" Relius purred as he ignored Taokaka rushing past him and he stepped forward to size up the vampiress and the beastkin, "One is not enough, I need data on facing multiple opponents."

Rachel moved to be in between her masked adversary and her allies that were escaping behind her, "Can I have this dance?" she pleaded coyly as Relius rocked to a halt and frowned.

**_REBEL ONE. . ._**

The sound of rushing wind broke out as Ragna passed the threshold of the unexplored hallway and Makoto slid to a halt as a huge mass of dark gray and red slammed into the wall before her. Ignis rose from the dust and loomed in the doorway between Ragna and Makoto. "Ohhhh, I see how it is," Makoto sung in excited anger as she clutched her weapons tightly in her hands. "Ragna the Bloodedge, go on without me and save my Noel! And make sure that Bastard dies painfully for me." Ragna hissed an annoyed grunt but nodded. _God damn it, now it's just me and Tao. . . Don't die on me and shit or else I will be really pissed off._

**_REBEL ONE. . ._**

Ragna heard Tao come to skittering halt as he turned to leave. _God damn him. . ._

_**ACTION!**_

_God damn you Terumi, _Ragna fumed enraged as Tao mewed softly "Rawgnya?" Ragna exhaled a short hot breath as he eyes tightened in frustration but he nodded to her. As they started down the hallway again with a new sense of urgency Ragna's mind pulsed with a singular thought. . . _Your Dead! _

* * *

Tao slowed her canter as she pulled to the birth of a great chamber drenched in softly glowing orange and red light. "Ragna? Tao doesn't like this room." With a slow determined stride, Ragna arrived at her side and his fingers wrapped around the hilt of his colossal sword.

"Don't worry Tao," Ragna whispered as he let his hand rest on her shoulder. The sensation of her warmth emanating from the hoodie eased the tension in his shoulders as only her touch could and a series of memories of their time together clouded Ragna's mind. _It's only been a few days but they've been wonderful. . . After this I can return to that. . ._ Ragna squeezed her shoulder once as he frowned realizing his resolve was faltering, _But I NEED to focus on killing that son of a bitch Terumi first._ "We'll be fine."

"Oh I highly doubt that Rags" proclaimed a playful voice from the darkness and the blurry image of Hazuma materialized from the corner of the grand hall. "I think it is about time I left you bobbing in the sewers like the piece of shit you are."

"Terumi you son of a bitch. . ." Ragna growled in a rippling snarl, "Where the hell is Noel?"

"Ohhhhhhh," Terumi simpered as he yanked a long black chain towards him from the shadows from once he came and the erotically dressed form of Mu shambled forth, wrapped in a snake headed chain and covered in bruises, "You mean my little play thing here?"

A hiss of violent intent dripped from Tao as she came between her mate and his mortal enemy, "Green Guy stay away from my Ragna!"

"Tao. . . God damn you son of a bitch! What'd you do to Noel?!" Ragna bellowed full of rage before Terumi threw his head back in a echoing cackle.

Terumi whipped his head back up to show his red eyes and spiked green hair now that his hat had fallen off, "I brought her around to her true calling. She's my little toy now and if I play with her til she breaks that's be too bad." The green haired psychopath tore his Ouroboros chains away from Mu and he smiled as the tattered murakumo unit floated forward to his side of her own volition, "I'd probably have to start playing with your little kitten over there to make my self feel any better."

"HELL NO! I'd rip you to shreds before I let you hurt her!" Ragna screamed as he rushed towards him and launched himself forward with a spinning strike that whipped his blade around his body. **_CLASH-_**

Mu intercepted the strike with a group of floating blades and she slid a few meters backwards from the force of the strike before she dashed away to reset herself. "See what I mean Ragna, she's my toy and she does what I will of her." Terumi giggled between words as he took a few hopping steps away from them. "Have fun with her while I entertain your honey."

"WAIT! TAO, Don't!" Ragna screamed, the sound of apprehensive horror echoed in his voice. _This is bad, _he moaned but Mu begun closing in slowly towards him.

"Don't worry Ragna, Tao will take care of Hipster Person!" Tao assured Ragna as she swayed from side to side and gave Terumi a toothy frown of anger. "Tao now can get back at Bad guy for making Tao's mate angry all the time!"

Ragna's internal voices hadn't spoken to him once since he'd begun his trek to kill Terumi but now they howled their disapproval. . .

_This is a horrible Idea! You love this woman and that bastard will take something else you love from you, _cried once voice in a terrified squeaky voice that barely sounded like his own, _You can't let that happen! _

_Think about Tao! Not only will you lose the one woman in this world who doesn't give you shit and loves you even though you're a stupid stubborn son of a bitch, _advised another deeper but equally worried voice, _you'll have lost the only woman who wants to have children with you. No family, no life, no nothing. You're just a murder and an outlaw without her._

_YOU NEED HER! _

_**THE WHEEL OF FATE IS TURNING. . .**_

Though both voices spat the words in a fanatic unison, Ragna grounded his teeth and he stole a look to her and Terumi locked in a stand off, shaking his head. "Alright Tao, I trust you. Don't get hurt and cut him up good for me."

**_REBEL ONE. . ._**

"Tao Will."

**_ACTION!_**

Ragna sprinted towards Mu with his sword slung over his shoulder but before he could reach her Mu had summoned a series of floating crystals that bounced blades back and forth before launching them at him and his advance turned into a back peddling defensive stance. "God Damn it, Noel!" Ragna growled as he slide backwards knocking lance after lance of crystalline blades away with his sword and artificial arm. "Noel, WAKE UP!"

"No. . ." answered the girl from behind her torrent metal shards and wall of hovering crystals. The flurry of the blades ripped through the air with sharp whistles and Ragna cursed the fact she pressed her advantage from so far away. Mu lazily chanted as she maintained a steady stream of attacks but Ragna watched patiently for his perfect window to move. _NOW! _

As Mu readied a new series of crystals Ragna burst forward and flew at her with his vampiric powers harnessed within a purple fisted charging strike that threw Mu into the wall twelve meters away. "I'm gonna beat the sense back into you, you idiot!" Ragna followed his strike with an arching swing of his sword that summoned more of the dark purple-redish light from the shadows of the great hall and it slammed into the blonde woman with a growing ferocity. "NOEL, DON'T MAKE ME HURT YOU!"

An explosion of yellow light blasted into Ragna, launching him ten meters away as Mu pulled herself out of the air. "This is the end. . ." She glided over the ground at an blinding speed as Ragna pulled himself to his feet and she drew one of her floating blades across is body in a crescent of light and pain. Blood dripped onto Ragna's coat and boots from the fresh wound on his chest as he sailed through the air, disoriented. Within a few milliseconds of him gaining his feet, his hastily risen defenses were broken as she pulled him over her head. A tiny wicked smile flashed on her lips, She surrounded him with her flying blades and she closed her trap on him bringing with them several sharp excruciating pains to Ragna's consciousness.

"God Damn It. . ." Ragna groaned as he rolled out of her grasp and rose several yards away. She had started chanting again and he swore at his positioning as more sharp projectiles flew towards him again. "THAT IS IT!" Ragna screamed as he threw himself through the flying shards. Jumping over the large series of floating blades she offered as resistance, Ragna landed right in front of Mu with his own grave smile. "THIS is the end" Ragna breathed as he grabbed her by her face lifted her high off the ground and he thrust his blade through the blue battle crown before slamming the side of his blade into her head.

_**FINISH!**_

_That was too easy. . . Damn bastard already beat the hell out of her, _Ragna thought as he stared down at Noel's unconscious form, he watched the floating blades fade into nothingness. Ragna turned his back on her and a new worry crossed his mind. . .

Ice cold terror grasped Ragna's whole body as he found Taokaka in Terumi's arms, a silver shimmering knife held to her throat. Her hood had been thrown back and the amber glow of her skin held the dimly flickering light of the few torches extremely well. "HA HA HA HA HAHAHAHA! Oh looky here Rags, I'm about to paint the ground with the blood of your girlfriend." Terumi sung as Tao's red glowing eyes widened. Ragna's teeth creaked as he fought the impulse to rush to her side. Taokaka wiggled slightly but quickly held still as Terumi twisted one of her arms painfully around the other and the dagger pressed closer to her vocal cords. "You broke my toy, now I have to break yours." The man hummed happily and a small trickle of blood danced it's way down the knife. "That is unless you do what I say Rags."

"Fuck You! Let Tao Go!" Ragna roared with a firm powerful intensity and Tao's eyes closed tightly.

"Tao is sorry Ragna." Mewed the bleeding kaka and Terumi scoffed at the apology.

"Tao, don't move, I won't let him do it."

"Awwww," Terumi simpered as he flipped the blade around artfully from her neck and brought it to her cheek, "I will do what I please when you're dead. . ." Terumi grew silent as he head shivered and he pushed the blade deeper into Tao's cheek causing her to squeak in pain and Ragna to growl in powerless animosity. "Ugh, sorry about that, Stupid Cats." Terumi slammed his knee into Tao's kidney and her legs buckled from a mix of the pain and shot nerves.

"TAO!"

"Don't worry Rags, she's not dead just unconscious." Terumi sneered as he held her suspended in the air from her paws. "Now, if you want her back you need to wake up my doll over there and come with me. I have a beast to awake."

Ragna bit his lip as the fear settled deeper within his soul, _I will be the death of Tao or I will be the death of Noel, myself and the whole world. . . Why the Hell am I the one who has to choose. . . Because I choose-_ A twitching mass of darkness moved behind Terumi causing Ragna's concentration to crack. _WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?! _

"Come on Rags, you're going to DIE! SO JUST DECIDE TO DIE!" Terumi screamed as his eyes flamed with withheld insanity that threatening to burst forth. Terumi's eyes were focused entirely on Ragna's indecision and he had no idea Arakune had slithered up from behind him. . . But Ragna did. As the phantom gray masked face of Arakune rose to it's full height behind Terumi, Ragna had already prepared his attack. _Remember, _echoed through Ragna's thoughts as he recalled his last encounter with the creature, _Don't let them hurt your woman. . ._

"Ra'na NOW!" Screeched the malformed man, and Ragna sprung forward just as Arakune slammed a row of pointed teeth into Terumi's back. The Psychopath dropped his prisoner with a yelp of pain but the sound lasted only a split second before Ragna rolled his blade around the length of his body and slit Terumi's throat. Streams of hot blood flowed over Hazuma's black suit and white shirt, staining them into a tacky brownish black as he struggled to remain standing.

"FUCK YOU!" Ragna snarled again as he kicked the twitching, gagging Terumi directly in the stomach and the man crumpled into a soggy lifeless heap of putrid blood and ruined clothes. "Tao! Are you alright?!" Ragna dropped his sword and rushed over to his mate, taking her carefully into his arms. She shivered slightly as her eyes remained closed, "Tao, please be alright. God damn it, there was no way in HELL I was going to let him kill you, so please be alright! I'm so sorry Tao. . ."

Arakune gurgled a disgusted sound as he lingered over Terumi's broken form. "HHHH-H-He's Dead. . ."

"Are you kidding? That son of a bitch can't die that easily! I need to repay him for all the hurt and suffering he's put me through. . . Us through" Ragna amended as he cradled Tao more and wiped the blood away from her cheek.

Arakune begun slithering away when Ragna looked away from his mate to the black ooze. "Do't Wwwww- worry. Sh' s'ould be just f-ffffine."

"Thank you. I-"

"Rawgnya?" Tao mewed pathetically up at Ragna and he gasped in startled surprise.

"TAO!" He cried in relief as he looked down to see her blood spattered neck and darling red eyes. She coughed her own surprised sound when he pulled her tightly to his chest and he buried his face into her platinum hair.

_He's crying, _hummed one of the voices from the depths of his subconscious and Ragna bit back a tear as thought about growling back.

He did. . . _I'm not crying._

_But he wants to cry, it's okay to cry._

_Shut up. . ._

* * *

Ragna and Tao cuddled in silence for what felt like ages. How long it had been neither of them knew but by the time they were done Arakune was gone and Noel had woken and was stumbling over to the pair while covering her exposed body. "Uh R-R-R- Ragna. . ."

"Huh?" He groaned from around Tao's frail body.

"Can I use your coat this- This is just too embarrassing. . ." Noel squeaked as she tried to find a way to turn her body so he could not see flesh she had no intention of revealing to him.

"He, hehe, sure." Ragna soothed as he pulled himself out of his embrace and shrugged off his coat.

"Lacking Lady okay?" Tao whimpered as she pulled her hood back on and she covered her neck with one paw.

"I said. . ." Noel began to growl but she stopped short of it with sighed as she wrapped Ragna's coat around herself instead, "I guess I am fine. What happened?"

"Well," Ragna began as his eyes swung to the bloody mess he had left behind him. . . _HE'S GONE?! SON OF A BITCH! _"I- I mean, GOD DAMN IT! I killed him, Terumi was dead! I know I killed him!"

A pair of blue eyes glimmered from a corner of the room that held a sewer grate and Ragna and Noel's eyes shot up to find Ignis carrying the battered corpse of Hazuma. "It's her. . ." Noel whispered in soft surprise.

"She's not getting away wit-" Ragna stammered but Noel shook her head and stepped towards the blue eyed woman.

"You. . . Thank you. . ." Noel breathed to the metallic woman. Ignis head twitched slightly but she said nothing as she opened the grate and disappeared inside.

"Why'd you let her go?! Come on, that was an idiotic decision!"

"Don't call me an Idiot!"

"Then don't be such an idiot!"

A soft paw patted at Ragna's chest and he lost his urge to fight. "Uh Rawgnya. . ."

"Yeah Tao?"

"Can Tao get something to eat now?"

. . . _Tao. . . Some times. . . _Ragna's lips quirked up in a tired smirk as he nodded. "Sure. Let's get out of here."

* * *

**AN: HOOOOOOOLY ****! HELLO ELLO! Welcome back guys, sorry for the delay on the release of this chapter. I kept writing a bunch and then deleting it by accident. That makes me a very unhappy writer and I need time to cool off every time I do it. Did you guys like that? I am still sorta torn on how it could have gone but it seemed like just the right way to deal with Hazuma. Either way I hope you enjoyed that Bastard's demise. . . (On a side note I love playing him, he's just a Son of a B**** in the story) **

**I am nearing the end of my time here but in these last few months I've gotten almost 6k views and over 30 reviews/comment so I am sitting here with a big smile on my face. Means a lot guys! HEY! To my new follower Ramkun, I wanna gush to you. Thanks for the review it made me snicker and actually thumbs up the lap top. Thanks for your review and your follow, means a lot. **

**So. . . ****Follow along with us next week for our next, and FINAL, exciting installment of Curious Encounters!**

**Keep reading, Stay Classy, See ya soon.**


	14. Being Alone Can Be

***Disclaimer*  
All Good Things. . .**

* * *

**Curious Encounters**

**Chapter Fourteen: **Being Alone at Last Can be Wonderful

A delighted shiver shook through Taokaka as she finished the last of her Tapioca topped desert. _Beautiful. . ._ Ragna thought wistfully as he leaned back in his own chair and pushed his Tapioca laden mango smoothie towards her. "FOR TAO?! Awwwww Ragna, Tao loves you more now!" the Kaka woman almost roared before she snatched up the drink and began slurping it down loudly and joyously. _Silly, crazy and beautiful. . . Shame about her face. . . It's all my fault._

Ragna's eyes watched her green eyes close in unworried celebration and enjoyment of her favorite treat and he tried to keep on a smile for his love. Her face was hidden behind her hood again but he knew there was a inch long cut on her right cheek. _If it leaves a scar, I will feel terrible. . . God damn it, I told myself I wouldn't let him hurt her and this happened. . ._ "Hey Tao" Ragna murmured in a soft sweet rumble.

"Mmmmm? Yreah Ragma?" Taokaka warbled from around a full mouth of sweet slush and jelly. A laugh, deeply genuine and heartwarming, spilled forth from Ragna as he heard her attempt to relish her favorite dish and talk at the same time. The smile it brought with the laugh eased the tension in his shoulders and legs as the mix of worry and unspent adrenaline from earlier both slipped away like the old skin of a snake; which was fitting considering how long he had held onto his hatred for the serpentine Terumi.

"Hehe- You know what, Don't worry about it Tao, enjoy it." Ragna soothed between chuckles and he looked around the small restaurant that had become their unintentional favorite. The same waitress had been working when they came in and the smell of sewers on Ragna's coat caused her to glare at them even more than usual. A quick conversation and contribution from Rachel cleared the air, so to speak, while Ragna and Tao sat and rested after the long day. Soon after that Rachel lead the rest of their party back to Kokonoe's lab, leaving Ragna and Tao alone in the quiet restaurant. Sniffing lightly Ragna snickering drew to a stop and he held back from blanching at his own pungent odor. "I am gonna head outside for some fresh air alright?"

Tao's green eyes rose to Ragna and focused on him from her hunching position around the now almost empty orange drink, "Oh. . . Okay, Tao will be there soon." With blade in hand and coat over shoulder, Ragna rose an eye brow at the drink that was almost enveloped by Tao's paws. _I gave her a full smoothie only a few moments ago. . . If she keeps drinking it like that she's gonna get a brain freeze. . ._

"Uh Tao. . . Don't drink that too fast." He advised in a plain voice as he rose to his full height and headed for the door and fresh late night air.

"But it is sooooooooooo Gooooood!" Tao purred in bliss as she took another long slurping drag from the orange liquid. Ragna shook his head still in good spirits as he turned his back to her and passed the server on his way to the door.

"Thanks for everything, and sorry for the trouble." Ragna breathed to the slightly annoyed woman. She nodded and shrugged her left shoulder slightly, before shaking her head in realization of her responsibilities. She gave him a hasty bow and clacked back towards the kitchen. His lips raised in a slight smirk as he reached the door and he heard Tao cough in surprised pain. Glancing over his shoulder at her clutching her paws to her head, Ragna tried not to laugh as he escaped into a cool night air.

* * *

"So Ragna, what do we do next?" Tao mewed up at him from her back. The couple visited Litchi's clinic for a quick wound inspection, dressing and a much needed bath. Ragna did like getting his back washed by Tao and he also enjoyed. . . well, the view. After the blushing and his manly enthusiasm setting back down they thanked Litchi, left and found a comfortable abandoned loft to spend the evening. _I hope I can finally say this but I think I've finally caught a break on this one. . ._

"Well, to be honest," Ragna sighed as he stared down at her face now that she had removed her hood, "I hadn't really thought about it. My two main concerns have been to kill that bastard and be with you." Behind his admission he felt a warm wave of nervous and satisfying energy pulse through him at the thought of finally getting alone time with his _'Mate'_. Tao now lay on Ragna's coat that were draped over a few cushions they'd found in the loft and her eyes shifted for their normal glowing red to the radiant joyous green color at his words.

"Tao is happy that Ragna wants to be with Tao" she called to him in a softly rolling purr as he sat down on the impromptu bed and he took off his shirt.

"Yeah, that's because. . ." Ragna stumbled on the words as he thought about them. _You know, you really do... It's all you have left... Without him, she's the only thing that matters anymore. _A familiar voice asserted as he considered what the words really meant to him. _No that's a load of shit, _Ragna shot back as he fought back the blush coming over his cheeks, _I still have the Librarium and Saya to take care of. _The voice chuckled at that and answered, _Nah... Others can do that now, why not just tell her and admit to yourself you wanna stay with her forever. . ._ Ragna's blush burned on his face as he exhaled and internally cursed at his mental argument over an issue he'd already decided upon. "That's because I love you with all my being."

Tao's face quivered for a few seconds as a wide smile bloomed on her own dark blushing cheeks. The red rimmed cut hidden underneath its small vanilla colored bandage shown through it's covering and the blushing girl tried to hide her face with her paws. "Tao- Tao loves Ragna with all of Tao's heart too." Tao's embarrassed tearful confession stirred up all the emotions Ragna had held in while he'd be worrying about her that day and a new burning desire deep at his center spilled forth.

"Tao, don't cry, it's okay." Ragna coaxed in a shakily voice as he lowered himself over her, pulled her paws away and planted his lips on hers in passionate bliss. He wanted her to feel his love, the fact he cared for her more than anyone else and his willingness to be with her always. She closed her eyes tightly as more tears of joy leaked out and her tongue danced its way into his mouth. Their lips pressed softly against each others as Tao's paws wrapped around his neck and he pressed his bare chest against her warm middle.

Their lips claimed their love for one another for hours as they reveled in the time they had with one another. Only the sounds of their passionate embrace and short sucking in of breath shared the space with them in the silent wooden building and Time lost its self in the display of affection...

* * *

Panting slowly from the exertion, both Ragna and Tao parted with a reluctant slowness. Tao opened her eyes and grinned as her green, distantly delighted eyes lingered on his face, "Rawgnya, that. . ." Tao continued to pant softly as she searched for the words though her mind was still hazy, "was wonderful."

"Yeah. . ." Ragna agreed in his soft deep voice reserved for her and her alone, "It's wonderful." His eyes focused longingly onto her gorgeous green eyes and he wrapped his arms around her tightly as he lowered himself to her again for another kiss.

"Hmmmmmm." Tao hummed blissfully from behind his soft playful kiss. "Tao is curious though. . ." she whispered as she pulled away and sharpened her gaze on him.

"Oh? Really now?" Ragna asked in a playful sexy little rumble that vibrated against her chest from where they were still touching.

"Yeah, Tao wonders if Ragna should met the rest of Tao's clan."

"Oh. . . Hahahaha, Tao. You're too cute sometimes."

"Huh?" Tao mewed with a clueless expression as Ragna chuckled at her random murmuring.

"Don't worry about it Tao. You mind answering one question for me?" Ragna breathed to her with a soft smile and a new blush glowing on his face.

"Uh-huh." Tao mouthed around a soft giggle.

"Tao. . . You came to me asking if I'd be your mate. Uh, would you be my Mate. . ." Ragna forced out in an embarrassed higher pitched stammer. "as in. . . My, uh. . . God damn it, this shouldn't be this hard! Will you be my Wi-"

"Yes, Tao will be Ragna's mate. Tao loves you Ragna." Tao interrupted in a sweetly excited purr and Ragna's jaw tightened.

"Tao. . . I was trying to. . . Never mind, Ragna loves Tao too." He agreed but deep down he wasn't satisfied. Even without the answer, he rejoiced as his heart pounded wildly. . ._ Tao, my love, you will always be my one and only. . . _

* * *

_**A Few Days Later!**_

"Sho, Ragna. . . You want me to make a leather diamond coated necklace for your beloved?" the old cobbler Ibuki asked with his white colored eye brows raised in obvious confusion.

"Yeah. . . I would get a ring but it she has paws." Ragna grumbled in explanation at the doorway to Ibuki's leather shop.

A deep hearty belly laugh came from the old man and he shook his head as he turned his back on the Bloodedge. "I shee what you mean. Tying the knot is much ease-ah with something you can actually put on 'er."

"I-I" Ragna stammered but he growled instead of finishing his thought.

"Don't worry boy. I got just the thing, it's a Colla but it will work." Ibuki assured as he withdrew a beautiful, richly dark strip of leather edged with gold, silver and red embroidery from a desk by the counter. "Curious though."

"Huh?" Ragna murmured as he looked away for the worked leather, "What's that?"

"You run from pretty girl and now gonna purpose to pretty girl. Lucky you, sheems you find right woman."

"Uh-Shhh-Shut up old man!" Ragna growled shaken by the man's comment but Ibuki just laughed. It wasn't long til Ragna looked at him and started laughing too. "Yeah, hehe- I guess I did. . . When will it be ready?"

"Oh give me a few days and a big diamond for the schenter and I will have it ready for you then."

Ragna pulled open the door and was bathed in the bright warm light of late winter, "Thanks old man."

"No problem, now you take care of your pretty girl." Ibuki called from the counter as the door closed behind Ragna and he smiled at the words as Tao waited impatiently at the edge of the street. _Don't worry. . ._

_I will. . ._

**_Until Next Time. . . Let your Curiosity lead you to somewhere_****_ special!_**

*Check out the short follow up story*

* * *

**AN: Hey guys thanks for following along with me. I was pleased by how this final chapter came out. I feel a little bad it took this long to find time to write it but I suppose we all have our moments.**

**I will do a series of SHORT chapters as a follow up for the few people who wanted to know what happened next so this won't be my last chapter for Blazblue though it will the last long, thought out chapter for a while.**

**A final shout out to those who choose to like, follow and favorite my story. To ****Secret Weapon Unit 06****, ****Konohafang**** and ****Bloodlust002**** I wanna thank you guys, I am glad you enjoyed it enough to join in on the story's growth and finale. Thank all of you guys for making me feel awesome while writing this story.**

**As I started before: All Good Things - Must Come to an End. Thanks for reading along and remember to keep reading the other good stories.**

**Stay classy and Enjoy your summer. . .**  
**Eis Krahe**


End file.
